


Однажды в Эрегноре

by Verrier



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verrier/pseuds/Verrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На границе Бегмы и Эрегнора опять неспокойно. Подобно раскатам грома, гремят выстрелы, отродясь не слыханные в этих краях, горят города и поля, гибнут люди. Поговаривают об оскверненных часовнях и еще тише, шепотом — о том, кто в ответе за все то. Будучи не в состоянии справиться с беспределом своими силами, премьер-министр Бегмы просит Амбер вмешаться. Как уже это было однажды, много лет назад...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Не знаю для кого как, а для меня эта история началась ярким летним утром. Солнце уже поднялось высоко, но под сводами Арденского леса царил мягкий зеленоватый полумрак. Лучи света, с трудом пробивающиеся сквозь густые кроны деревьев, щедро разбрасывали вокруг пригоршни солнечных пятен и бликов. Собаки взяли след и с радостным лаем преследовали какое-то странное существо, судя по следам — отдаленно напоминающее кабана, — впрочем, здесь, на самой границе Царства Теней ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным заранее, — а Моргенштерн мчался следом, позволяя мне не терять их из виду. От охоты меня отвлек порыв холодного ветра и смутное ощущение чужого присутствия. Знакомый голос позвал меня по имени, и я натянул поводья.   
Моргенштерн мотнул головой, едва не вырвав повод у меня из рук, взвился на дыбы, ударил копытами землю. И только после этого неохотно остановился. Как и я, он не любил когда ему мешали во время охоты, но продолжать нестись на такой скорости, не видя дороги, могло быть опасно. К тому же я узнал того, кто меня звал.

— Привет, Рэндом, — сказал я, спрыгивая на землю и успокаивая коня. 

Пара секунд — и между нами установился визуальный контакт. Рэндом сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой, позади него виднелись полки, заставленные книгами, а чуть правее с боку — барабанная установка. Он был в библиотека Амбера, которая для многих из нас была излюбленным местом встреч. Интересно, что ему нужно?

Спрашивать я не стал. Сам скажет. Сейчас или чуть позже, но обязательно скажет.

— Развлекаешься? — небрежно поинтересовался он.

— Ага. Почему бы и нет?

Рэндом пожал плечами.

— Действительно, почему бы и нет, — фыркнул он. — Ты уж извини, но я тебя отвлеку немного. Кое-что происходит и... В общем, нужно поговорить.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. И он меня не разочаровал.

— Не по карте! Иди ко мне.

И он протянул мне руку. 

Я вздохнул, потрепал коня по шее. Беги... Когда ты мне будешь нужен — я позову.   
Моргенштерн ткнулся носом в мое плечо и неспешно затрусил по тропинке, потеряв всякий интерес к охоте. Я не сомневался, что дорогу в лагерь он найдет. Если захочет.

Проводив его взглядом, я протянул руку Рэндому, сжал его ладонь и шагнул в Амбер. 

И только тогда заметил, что в библиотеке мы не одни. Невысокий плотный человек с красноватым лицом и совершенно седыми волосами и бородой сидел в кресле напротив Рэндома; завидев меня, он поспешно встал, поклонился. 

— Ваше высочество, — произнес он. Легкий акцент, проскользнувший в его речи, лучше любых слов выдавал, что тари — не его родной язык. 

Мне понадобилась пара долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кто он и откуда я его знаю. Приятель Корвина, адвокат из той далекой Тени, где наш блудный братец провел столько времени. В Амбер его привел Мерлин несколько лет назад, и с тех пор он часто мелькал при дворе. Поговаривали, что он разбирается в наших законах лучше, чем многие из местных юристов, и что это он написал окончательный вариант мирного договора Амбера с Владениями Хаоса. Поговаривали, что он сотрудничает с нашей контрразведкой. Поговаривали, что Рэндом прислушивается к его мнению, и, похоже, последнее отнюдь не было преувеличением. 

— Мистер Рот, — сказал я. — Оставьте это, мы же не при дворе.

Он кивнул и отвел глаза, но я успел заметить промелькнувшее в них любопытство.

— Вы ведь знакомы, да? — уточнил Рэндом и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Вот и хорошо. Садись, Джулиан. — Он кивнул на свободное кресло. — Вина?

Я отрицательно качнул головой и потянулся к кувшину с водой. Плеснул в бокал, сделал пару глотков. И только после этого спросил:

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Рэндом переплел пальцы, посмотрел на меня. Взгляд у него был неожиданно серьезный, изучающий, и я понял, что разговор будет непростым. 

— Ты в курсе последних новостей из Бегмы? — спросил он.

— Нет. А должен быть? 

Признаться, я не следил за тем, что происходило в том секторе Теней. Бегма, Кашфа и их вечная грызня... то есть, простите, политические противоречия, никогда особо меня не интересовали. А с тех пор как Вайол взяла под свое покровительство этого нахального рыжего сукина сына, а Рэндом, скрипя зубами, был вынужден принять и поддержать ее решение, я вообще старался не смотреть в ту сторону. Даже у моей выдержки есть пределы.

— Необязательно. На самом деле об этом пока знают на удивление немногие... 

— О чем — об этом?

Рэндом вздохнул, перевел взгляд на Билла Рота.

— Билл, расскажите моему брату то, что вы рассказали мне, — попросил он.

Билл Рот кивнул и начал свой рассказ.

— В Бегму меня послал его величество — провести кое-какое расследование. Не знаю, будет ли вам это интересно, принц, но дело касалось договора Золотого Круга. Он был подписан почти сто лет назад, и за это время в него было внесено немало поправок. По инициативе обеих сторон. Вообще-то это обычные рабочие моменты, когда речь идет о подобных договорах практически невозможно предусмотреть заранее все и сразу, со временем обязательно всплывают всяческие нюансы, которые нуждаются в доработке... Проблема в том, что когда таких поправок становится слишком много, среди них обнаруживаются противоречия. Начинаются разночтения, и каждая сторона толкует спорные места в свою пользу. Все это я и пытался привести к общему знаменателю. Обосновался в нашем посольстве в столице, с благословения Оркуза засел в местных архивах, закопался в бумаги и несколько недель носа оттуда не высовывал. Пока в какой-то момент мне все это не надоело до полусмерти. А тут еще Дроппа неожиданно объявился, как всегда в поисках приключений... то есть, конечно, вдохновения.

Он меня и вытащил в ту таверну на самой окраине города. Сам бы я в те трущобы соваться не рискнул, но Дроппа утверждал, что там подают лучших угрей во всем Золотом Круге. Местечко, на самом деле, было так себе. Хотя вино у них хорошее и угри действительно были неплохи. Сидели себе мы с Дроппой в уголке, разговаривали и никого не трогали. А за соседним столом обосновался какой-то громила. Высокий, светловолосый, вооруженный до зубов, из тех, от кого за милю несет неприятностями. С ним был юноша, почти ребенок, немного на него похожий. Я сразу обратил на них внимание. Сам не знаю почему. Контингент в той таверне был типичный для ее местоположения, так что на общем фоне они даже особо и не выделялись, но все же... Что-то в этом типе показалось мне смутно знакомым, но я все никак не мог сообразить, что же именно. Я поделился своими наблюдениями с Дроппой. Он обернулся, посмотрел на него, — Дроппа сидел к ним спиной, — и аж в лице переменился. 

— Знаешь, кто это такой? — перегнувшись через стол, едва слышно прошептал он. — Далт, сын Дилы из Эрегнора! Его разыскивают по всему Золотому Кругу. В Бегме его терпеть не могут и за его былые дела, и за подвиги его матери. За его голову назначена награда. Вот уж не думал, что ему хватит наглости появиться здесь вот так, в открытую!

Я снова посмотрел на громилу, теперь понимая, почему его лицо мне показалось таким знакомым. Лично встречаться с Далтом мне, слава богу, не доводилось, но объявления о розыске с его физиономией в Бегме висят на каждом шагу. Видимо, почувствовав мой взгляд, Далт повернулся в нашу сторону, и я поспешно отвел глаза. Когда я рискнул снова посмотреть в его сторону, то увидел, что за соседним столом никого нет.

— Я знаю, куда они пошли, — выдохнул Дроппа, вскакивая на ноги. — Пойдем, Билл. Зуб даю, Далт здесь не спроста, и если нам удастся разузнать, что он затевает...

— С ума сошел? — возмутился я. — Если он заметит, что мы за ним следим, то оторвет нам головы. В буквальном смысле. Ты его глаза видел?

— Видел. Ладно, ты прав. Посиди пока здесь, я мигом!

— Дроппа, не делай этого! Не ходи за ними!

Он криво улыбнулся, подмигнул мне.

— Да мне просто нужно отлить, — сказал он. — Не беспокойся, Билл, я не самоубийца.

Я знал, что он врет мне в лицо, и что я должен его остановить, но какое там... Дроппа и слышать ничего не хотел. Я не смог его удержать. Если бы смог, то он, наверное, был бы еще жив...

Билл опустил глаза, сделал паузу. Несколько долгих секунд он молчал, потом сухим, начисто лишенным эмоций голосом продолжил.  
— Несколько минут спустя откуда-то сверху послышался грохот, потом звуки выстрелов. 

— Выстрелов? — удивился я. — Вы уверены? Обычный порох не воспламеняется так близко от Амбера. 

— Уверен, принц, — подтвердил Билл Рот. — Кто-то стрелял из пистолета. Я ведь жил когда-то в Нью-Йорке, и этот звук ни с чем не спутаю. А потом снаружи раздался крик и глухой удар об землю. Кричал Дроппа.

Я вылетел на улицу и увидел его на мостовой, в луже крови и с неестественно вывернутой рукой. Кажется, он выпал из окна... Не сам, разумеется. Уверен, ему помогли. Дроппа попытался что-то мне сказать, но я не разобрал слов. Он умер у меня на руках, и я ничего не смог сделать... Врач, который потом осматривал тело, сказал, что в него всадили пять пуль. 

Далта я больше не видел. Но несколько дней спустя прошел слух, что он и его люди напали на какой-то городок на границе с Кашфой. Зачем — никто не знал. В последовавшие недели подобные донесения стали поступать в столицу отовсюду. Далта и его людей видели в самых неожиданных местах. Поговаривали о разграбленных городах, подожженных полях и оскверненных часовнях... А от тех деревень и городов, что пытались дать ему отпор, камня на камне не осталось, — нападавшее были вооружены невиданным в тех краях чудо-оружием.

Билл замолчал, потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Рэндома.

— Ну вот, собственно, и все, что мне известно.

— И как долго это продолжается? — спросил я.

— Около месяца.

— Странно, что об этом еще не кричат по всему Золотому Кругу.

Рэндом вздохнул.

— Бегма сначала пыталась справиться своими силами. Без особого успеха. — сказал он.

— Ну да, гоняться за летучими отрядами, — удовольствие ниже среднего. К тому же если у Далта огнестрельное оружие, то силы явно не равны.

— Секрет Корвина знают слишком многие. 

Секрет авалонского пороха давно уже перестал быть секретом. Корвин выпустил из бутылки такого демона, что на самом деле даже странно, как это до сих пор никто не пытался использовать его против нас. Хотя нет, Ринальдо однажды попытался. И Кейну это стоило жизни. 

Я качнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль. Если я буду об этом думать, то сорвусь и забуду свою клятву... И ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

— Я правильно тебя понял, Бегма просит Амбер о помощи? — спросил я Рэндома.

— Да, — кивнул он. — И у них есть на это право. Договор Золотого Круга...

— Накладывает определенные обязательства на обе стороны. Знаю. Я не вчера на свет родился. А что говорит обо всем этом Кашфа?

— Ничего. Ринальдо юлит и все отрицает, что, впрочем неудивительно. Они же с Далтом друзья детства и все такое, вот он его и выгораживает...

— Хотел бы я знать, чего он этим пытается добиться, — задумчиво протянул я.

— Разумеется, он хочет выйти сухим из воды!

— Не Ринальдо. Далт. То, что он творит, не поддается разумному объяснению. У него, конечно, есть веские причины не любить Бегму, но если он просто хочет отомстить — то почему именно сейчас, а не десять, двадцать, сорок лет назад? Чего он все это время ждал? Это не имеет никакого смысла!

— Может быть, он просто сошел с ума? — осторожно предположил Билл Рот.

Я пожал плечами.

— Ты ведь уже имел с ним дело, — вдруг вспомнил Рэндом. — Несколько лет назад, пока я был в Кашфе с Бенедиктом. Каким он тебе тогда показался?

Я задумался, снова прокручивая в уме те события. Далт со своей пародией на армию тогда подошел к самой границе Арденского леса. Он сильно рисковал. Я мог стереть его в порошок за одно то, что он осмелился угрожать Амберу. И стер бы, если бы не Вайол. 

Королева настояла на переговорах. Вот мы и переговаривались... Без особого успеха. У меня не было того, чего он требовал, Далт не хотел в это верить, а я не собирался ему ничего доказывать. Много чести будет! 

А потом вмешался Ринальдо, выскочивший из-под юбок Вайол, как чертик из табакерки, и эти двое клоунов устроили целое шоу на глазах у двух армий, и... В общем, к тому времени, как я понял, что они были в сговоре с самого начала, было уже поздно.  
Так каким, спрашиваешь, он мне тогда показался?

— Отчаянным, — ответил я. — Безрассудным. Но при этом — вполне вменяемым и адекватным. Что бы там про него ни говорили, Далт не сумасшедший. Я уверен, он прекрасно понимает, что и зачем делает. Это мы пока не понимаем, чего он добивается.

— Меня не интересует, чего он добивается! — заявил Рэндом. — Его нужно остановить. Я хочу, чтобы ты его угомонил. Любым способом.

Я, не вставая, склонил голову в легком поклоне.

— Да, Ваше величество.


	2. Chapter 2

Я обходил посты, когда одна из теней, притаившихся между казармами, вдруг ожила за моей спиной. Краем глаза я заметил какое-то движение, но отреагировать не успел. Сильная рука перехватила мое запястье, знакомым приемом блокировала мой чисто рефлекторный удар. Что-то тяжелое ударило в спину, и я отлетел лицом к стене. Попытался вывернуться, но боль в заломленной руке и холодок стали у горла подсказали, что это плохая идея. Я перестал сопротивляться и замер неподвижно. Реальной опасности не было — за эти короткие секунды импровизированного поединка я успел узнать нападавшего.

— Привет, Ринальдо. Проверяешь мою бдительность? — как мог небрежно поинтересовался я. — Завязывай с этим. Однажды я тебя просто не узнаю и зашибу ненароком. Твоя мамочка расстроится.

— Если ты не заметил, это я сейчас держу нож у твоего горла, — парировал он.

— Я тебя узнал и поддался. Не хотел тебе навредить. 

— Да, конечно! 

Я ожидал, что он отпустит меня, но лезвие ножа прильнуло еще плотнее к горлу, слегка надавило, пока больше предупреждая, чем раня. Что-то горячее потекло по шее...

— Эй, ты мне рубашку испортишь! 

— Я тебе шкуру испорчу! — неожиданно зло пообещал Ринальдо. — Далт, какого дьявола ты творишь?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же.

Лезвие вонзилось еще на миллиметр, и я инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Безуспешно. Хватка у Ринальдо была железная.

— Ты что, вообще последние остатки мозгов потерял? Что это за показуху ты устроил в Бегме?

— Ты о чем?

— Не надо держать меня за дурака! Тебя видели, Далт, тебя и твоих людей. Оркуз рвет и мечет! Этот наглый ублюдок угрожает мне войной, и все из-за тебя!

— Да о чем ты вообще говоришь?

Внезапно он отпустил мою руку, ударил в плечо, заставляя повернуться к нему лицом и посмотреть в глаза. Кинжал при этом он не опустил, его острие по прежнему впивалось в мою шею.

— Ты что, действительно ничего не знаешь? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Где ты был вчера вечером?

— Здесь, где же еще? Весь лагерь может это подтвердить.

— Твои люди подтвердят все, что ты им скажешь, в том числе и то, что черное — это белое, и наоборот. Поклянись, что вчера ты был здесь и никуда не отлучался!

— Клянусь памятью моей матери, — выдохнул я.

Ринальдо медленно опустил кинжал.

— Тогда если не ты, то кто?

Я машинально коснулся саднящей шеи, провел пальцами по краям оказавшегося неглубоким пореза. Крови было совсем немного. Ерунда.

— В чем дело, Ринальдо? Что такого произошло вчера, что ты готов был перерезать мне горло?

Он вздохнул, отвел глаза, но извиняться не стал. Да я и не ждал от него этого. Я ждал ответов на вопросы... И дождался.

— Слышал про Керст? — спросил он. Я отрицательно качнул головой. — Это маленький бегманский городок у самой границы с Эрегнором, всего в нескольких десятках миль отсюда. Вчера его стерли с лица земли. Все жители, все, кому не хватило ума сбежать сразу, были убиты, а сам город был разграблен и сожжен дотла.

— Печально. Ну, а при чем тут я? 

— А при том, что тебя там видели. Тебя и твоих людей.

— Это невозможно!

Ринальдо криво улыбнулся. Наверное, это просто тени так легли на его лицо, но внезапно он показался на много, много лет старше.

— Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио... — чужим, неестественно спокойным и ровным голосом произнес он, словно это не он, а кто-то другой, гораздо старше и мудрее, говорил сейчас его устами. 

Я моргнул. Наваждение исчезло.

— Тебя видели там, — уже совершенно обычным тоном сказал он. — Или кого-то очень на тебя похожего. На самом деле это не важно, был ты там или нет. Бегма пойдет на все, чтобы заставить именно тебя ответить за произошедшее, и я не знаю, как долго смогу тебя прикрывать. Ты должен найти того, кто это сделал, и как можно быстрее сдать Оркузу. Живым. Это твой единственный шанс. Ты меня понял, Далт? Найди его. Это в твоих интересах.

Я кивнул. И право, чего уж тут не понять...

 

Мне понадобилось несколько дней чтобы выйти на его след. Проклятый сукин сын не прятался, отнюдь, он делал все, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Он нападал на деревни и города, убивал, грабил, поджигал поля и осквернял церкви...  
Не то чтобы само по себе меня это особо трогало, в конце концов, это было проблемой Бегмы, — ни в Кашфу, ни в Эрегнор он и не совался, — но этот ублюдок непонятно с какой радости прикрывался моим именем. А Ринальдо покрывал меня. И это уже было серьезно. Я-то и так в Бегме вне закона, обвинением больше, обвинением меньше... Это не так уж и важно. Я привык. А вот Ринальдо, защищая меня, рисковал куда большим. И если начнется война... Нам придется воевать на своей территории. А я этого не хотел. Я слишком хорошо помнил послевоенный Эрегнор, в котором вырос, и такой участи своей родине не желал.

И потому как проклятый гонялся за этим чертовым самозванцем. Надо отдать ему должное, он был профессионалом. Он мастерски уходил от преследования, путал следы, сбивая с толку не только бегманских солдат, но и меня. Тропинки, по которым он проходил, свивались кольцами, реальность вокруг искажалась, плавилась, и сквозь знакомые места вдруг начинали проглядывать совсем иные, дикие пейзажи...

Он переплетал за собой Тени и делал это так виртуозно, что я даже не всегда понимал, что именно и как он делает. Он и его отряд были похожи на призраков, бесследно исчезающих и невесть откуда появляющихся в самых неожиданных местах. И они убивали, убивали, убивали...

Я гонялся за ним две недели, и происходящее все больше и больше действовало мне на нервы. Меня злило, что я не мог его остановить. Но еще больше меня бесило, что его поступки приписывали мне. И, в конце-концов, мне удалось его догнать.  
Это была маленькая бегманская деревушка немного южнее Велленгийских гор, название которой я так и не потрудился узнать. Да оно и не имело значения. Деревня была очень близко к границе, и диалект тари, на котором говорили ее жители был очень похож на наречие Эрегнора. Возможно, когда-то эти земли тоже были частью Эрегнорского Княжества, да кто теперь разберет...  
Когда мы настигли их, вся деревня была объята пламенем. Воздух был наполнен дымом, гарью и звенел от криков и автоматных очередей. Ублюдок не стеснялся использовать огнестрельное оружие против мирных жителей. Я приказал своим людям рассредоточиться и взять деревню в кольцо. Никто не должен был из него вырваться.

Никто и не вырвался. Заметив нас, он попытался прорвать наши ряды, но мои люди держались стойко. А у него, похоже, заканчивались боеприпасы. Я хотел взять его живым, но шальная пуля спутала мои планы. Я видел, как он упал, и бросился к нему. Автоматная очередь прошила воздух над моим плечом, но в следующий миг кто-то из моих бойцов прикрыл меня ответным огнем. 

Его камуфляж был весь пропитан кровью, кровавая пена пузырилась на его губах, но он был еще жив. И, будь я проклят, он улыбнулся мне, когда я схватил его за плечи, заставляя сесть, и отбросил длинные светлые пряди волос с его лица. Это было все равно, что смотреться в зеркало. Его лицо было отражением моего собственного. Вот только жизнь стремительно покидала его вместе с кровью, толчками бьющей из раны на груди...

— Кто ты такой? — спросил я, почти не надеясь на внятный ответ. 

— Я — это ты, — едва слышно выдохнул он, и его глаза закатились.

 

Ни один из его людей не сложил оружия. Они сражались до последнего даже после того, как умер их командир. Это был отчаянный, тяжелый и совершенно бессмысленный бой, но его нужно было довести до конца. Мы победили, и победа имела горьковатый привкус. Погибший двойник — хреновое доказательство моей непричастности ко всему произошедшему. Ринальдо был прав: в это никто не поверит.

Я связался с ним после окончания боя. Контакт установился почти мгновенно, словно он сидел и ждал моего вызова. Выглядел он паршиво — весь взъерошенный, бледный, в глазах усталость.

— А, это ты, Далт, — только и сказал он, когда связь между нами стала устойчивой. Он сидел в своем кабинете в Джидраше над кипой каких-то бумаг, но непохоже было, что он с ними работал. 

— Я с ним покончил. Вся его банда уничтожена.

— Тебе удалось взять его живым?

Я покачал головой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на него.

Ринальдо встал, протянул мне руку. Я крепко сжал его ладонь, и он шагнул ко мне. Огляделся по сторонам, поморщился.

— Грязно работаешь, — прокомментировал он.

— У меня не было выбора. Что я должен был противопоставить его автоматчикам, шпаги и арбалеты?

Ринальдо хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Подошел к моему двойнику, коснулся носком сапога его щеки, отвел с его лица волосы.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя нет родственников по материнской линии? Брата-близнеца? Просто брата? Или, может быть, сына?

Я пожал плечами.

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Я последний в роду.

Ринальдо смерил меня внимательным взглядом, потом присел на корточки. Щелкнул пальцами и над его ладонью замерцал небольшой шар света. Он осторожно коснулся лба мертвеца, провел кончиками пальцев вдоль линии волос, потом расстегнул его куртку, не обращая внимания на испачкавшую пальцы кровь.

Мне чертовски хотелось спросить Ринальдо, что он делает, но я молчал, стараясь его не отвлекать. Я не понимал смысла его действий, но доверял ему... 

Наконец Ринальдо закончил осмотр, поднялся на ноги. 

— Он — это ты, — вынес он свой вердикт, невольно повторив последние слова погибшего двойника.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Именно то, что сказал. Он — твоя идеальная копия. Он прожил точно такую же жизнь, как ты, у него на теле — твои шрамы, а в голове, полагаю, были твои мысли. Он — твоя Тень.

— Порождение Огненного Пути? — уточнил я, вспомнив второго Ринальдо, ставшего хранителем Пути Корвина.

— Нет, порождение Теней. Все, в ком течет кровь Амбера, отбрасывают Тени, так же как сам Амбер отбрасывает Тени на окружающий его мир. Такова цена нашей крови. И как бы ты это ни отрицал, но в этом ты ничем не отличаешься от принцев Амбера. 

— Откуда он тогда здесь взялся? Если он — порождение Теней, то разве он не должен был остаться в Тени, его породившей?

Ринальдо пожал плечами.

— Возможно, ему помогли. Все это уже неважно, Далт. Он мертв, а мертвая Тень никого ни в чем не убедит. Впрочем, живая, наверное, тоже бы нам не помогла. Слишком поздно.

— Это почему же?

— Полчаса назад у меня был довольно занятный разговор с Рэндомом. Его амберское величество крайне недовольны тем, что здесь происходит, и, цитирую, собирается принять все необходимые меры для урегулирования сложившегося положения. Войска миротворцев уже в пути и скоро будут здесь. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Да, — коротко кивнул я. — Это значит, что нас подставили.


	3. Chapter 3

Мы прошли по дымящейся долине, где гейзеры, почувствовав наше приближение, выпускали в воздух фонтаны пахнущей серой воды. Вся долина была затянута туманным маревом, а сам воздух был таким горячим и влажным, что было трудно дышать. И когда мы миновали гейзеры, небо над нашими головами сменило цвет. Я торопился и старательно избегал известных, исхоженных многими поколениями торговцев дороги, связывающих Амбер с государствами Золотого Круга. Далту ни к чему знать, каким путем я иду, чем дольше мои люди будут оставаться незамеченными, тем лучше. 

Я спустился на следующий уровень Теней, и, не привлекая ненужного внимания, подошел к границам Бегмы. Реальность здесь была тонкой и расползалась, как марля, стоило только посмотреть попристальней. Отдаленное эхо сражений, прогремевших здесь совсем недавно, было еще вполне различимо. При желании можно было даже попытаться воссоздать полную картину произошедшего. 

Но я не собирался тратить на это время. Слишком уж все было искажено... Тени всегда лгут. К тому же моей задачей было положить конец беспорядкам, а не разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват. Это как раз было и так очевидно. Даже слишком.  
История Билла Рота не выходила у меня из головы. Нет, я вовсе не сомневался в его словах, Билл был искренен и рассказал то, чему сам был свидетелем, но... Почему-то у меня было ощущение, что мы все что-то упускаем из вида, какую-то мелочь, деталь... Что-то очевидное, что, тем не менее, способно перевернуть все наши умозаключения с ног на голову.

Мы разбили лагерь, и я отправился осмотреться. Я искал следы — следы возмущений Теней. Они были здесь на каждом шагу, большинство — старые, почти рассеявшиеся и едва различимые. Но и свежих тоже хватало. За последние несколько недель кто-то старательно перебаламутил реальность, и, глядя на еще не затянувшиеся тропинки, было очень трудно поверить, что все это — дело рук одного человека. 

При нашей прошлой встрече Далт не показался мне таким уж виртуозом в искусстве управления Тенями. Он шел тогда кратчайшими путями, и его след был прям, очевиден и бесхитростен. По словам Мерлина, Далт тогда только-только прошел Огненный Путь. С тех пор прошло несколько лет, — слишком мало, чтобы научиться подобному. Я был почти уверен, что ему кто-то помогает. Кто-то очень талантливый и искусный, настоящий мастер Теней. 

Ринальдо? Искушение обвинить во всем рыжего змееныша было велико, но, немного поразмыслив, я был вынужден отказаться от этой идеи. Для таких обвинений нужны железные доказательства, а их у меня пока не было. Никаких мало-мальски разумных доводов за я тоже привести не мог, а на одной глухой иррациональной неприязни далеко не уедешь. К тому же доводов против было хоть отбавляй. Кашфа вошла в Золотой Круг всего несколько месяцев назад. Ринальдо добивался этого договора долго и упорно, и с его стороны глупо было бы вот так подставляться теперь, когда он своего наконец добился. Да и с Бегмой, благодаря браку с Корэл, у него были довольно неплохие отношения. Лучше, чем у любого из правителей Кашфы за последние несколько сотен лет. И рисковать всем этим... Ради чего? Ради чужой мести за события почти столетней давности и сомнительной справедливости? С какой стати? Какими бы там друзьями они с Далтом ни были, я не верил, что Ринальдо станет вот так совать голову в петлю ради него. Никто бы на его месте не стал.

Но если не он, то кто? Ответа на этот вопрос у меня не было, но я не сомневался, что у меня еще будет шанс это выяснить. Рано или поздно Далт и его сообщник себя выдадут. Нужно только немного подождать.

И я ждал. Обустраивал лагерь, — я не видел в этом необходимости, но Рэндом настоял, чтобы я взял войска; собирал информацию, — разведданные никогда лишними не бывают; нанес официальные визиты в Бегму и Кашфу, — что, конечно, было напрасной тратой времени, но правила игры следовало соблюдать. Активных действий я пока не предпринимал. Амбер не должен выглядеть агрессором. Пусть первый ход сделает Далт. Я был почти уверен, что он не заставит себя ждать. Но... Дни сменяли друг друга, время шло, и ничего не происходило. Далт как в воду канул. Он оказался умнее, чем можно было предположить по его репутации, и странным образом меня это радовало. Всегда приятно иметь дело с достойным противником. 

Я продолжал выжидать. И, в конце-концов, дождался.

Блейз заявился самолично, в один прекрасный день просто напросто материализовавшись на пороге моего шатра. Несколько долгих секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, потом я жестом предложил ему зайти.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да вот, решил заглянуть, посмотреть, как твои дела, — сказал он, проходя внутрь и по-хозяйски присаживаясь на край стола. Жест, которым он сдвинул в сторону мои карты, был демонстративно небрежным, но меня это не обмануло. Взгляд у него был внимательным. Цепким. Изучающим. 

— Вот как? С чего это вдруг?

Если его послал Рэндом, то сейчас самое время это сказать. Но Блейз лишь едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Хотел лично узнать, сколько правды в том, что про тебя говорят.

— И что же про меня говорят?

— Что ты ничего не делаешь.

Я фыркнул.

— А даже если и так, то что с того? Я отчитываюсь только перед королем. А Рэндом хочет чтобы в этом регионе стало тихо. Здесь сейчас тихо. Если бы Рэндома не устраивали мои методы, то, полагаю, он бы сказал мне это лично, без посредников. Или это он тебя послал?

Блейз вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я здесь исключительно по собственной инициативе. Просто хотел предупредить тебя по-дружески. Ты сейчас представляешь Амбер, и любое твое действие имеет политический контекст. И твое бездействие бросает тень на всех нас. Ты дискредитируешь Амбер, даешь повод усомниться в нашей силе, в том, что мы способны выполнять свою часть договора. Доверие государств Золотого Круга к Амберу стремительно падает...

— Значит, недорого оно стоит, это доверие. Блейз, я, конечно, признателен тебе за это введение в политологию, но я знаю, что делаю. Это не первая моя кампания.

— Здесь — первая. 

— И что с того?

— Ты не знаешь специфики этого региона. Все не так просто, Джулиан.

— Ты зря считаешь, что я ничего не знаю. Я всегда интересовался военной историей Золотого Круга, в том числе и войнами, в которых сам не участвовал. В свое время я говорил с ветеранами обеих эрегнорских кампаний. И читал записи в наших архивах. И даже сравнивал их с тем, что записано в местных. Так что можешь не беспокоиться, я вполне осознаю всю деликатность сложившегося положения. И не собираюсь лишний раз обострять ситуацию без веских на то причин.

Несколько секунд Блейз молчал, глядя на меня испытующим взглядом, потом ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— Ну что ж, тогда я умолкаю. Раз ты все прекрасно понимаешь сам, то мой тебе совет — не тяни Змея за хвост. Ты не сможешь торчать тут вечно. 

— В этом нет необходимости. В ближайшее время все разрешится, так или иначе. 

— Ты в этом так уверен?

— Да.

Улыбка Блейза погасла, взгляд снова стал серьезным.

— Тогда будь осторожен. Не стоит недооценивать Далта, он — серьезный противник.

— Я тоже.

На мгновение его лицо омрачилось. Я знал, о чем он подумал, более того, я напомнил ему об этом вполне намеренно, и Блейз это понял. Я ему не доверял. И в его «дружеское предупреждение» я не верил. По-дружески меня мог предупредить Джерард. Или Бенедикт. А Блейз... Блейз всегда был себе на уме. И его внезапный интерес к происходящему выглядел подозрительно. Хотел бы я знать, что ему было нужно на самом деле. 

— Ладно, тогда я пойду, — наконец сказал Блейз, нарушая ставшее вдруг неловким молчание. — Джулиан, если тебе понадобится помощь, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля... Обязательно свяжись со мной. Я могу быть тебе полезен.

— Хорошо, — ответил я, точно зная, что никогда не воспользуюсь этим его предложением. Слишком уж от него несло серой.


	4. Chapter 4

Я позволил огню прогореть дотла и уничтожить все следы. Все равно возвращаться сюда, в эту деревню, было, похоже, некому. А погребальный костер — не самый плохой способ почтить память погибших. Мы были на территории Бегмы, произошедшее не должно было меня трогать, но... Мысль о том, что это могло произойти и на моей земле, не покидала меня. Эрегнор слишком часто переходил из рук в руки, мы поколение за поколением смешивали кровь с нашими соседями, и в пограничных регионах это было особенно заметно. Различия постепенно стирались, даже диалекты тари, на которых мы говорили, со временем стали похожи...   
К реальности меня вернул голос Ринальдо.

— Что ты собираешься делать, Далт?

Я пожал плечами. Четкого плана действий у меня пока не было.

— Почему бы тебе не прогуляться куда-нибудь подальше в Тень? Посмотришь другие миры, развеешься... А все это, — Ринальдо коротко кивнул в сторону догорающего пожара, — предоставь мне. Я найду способ выйти из сложившейся ситуации с наименьшими потерями.

— Нет.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? Эрегнор — часть Кашфы, как и ты, я вырос здесь, это и мой дом тоже. И мне не все равно...

— Я знаю. Но я никуда отсюда не уйду. 

— Тогда пообещай мне, что не станешь делать глупости. Затаись. И головорезов своих попридержи. Не нарывайтесь на неприятности, иначе это плохо кончится.

— Хорошо. 

В глазах Ринальдо промелькнуло удивление, кажется, он не ожидал, что я так легко и быстро сдамся. Пришлось пояснить.  
— Мне это не нравится, но я сделаю, как ты говоришь. Я понимаю, что сейчас любое резкое движение с моей стороны будет равнозначно объявлению войны. А я не готов воевать с Амбером на своей территории. Цена может быть слишком высока.

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.

— А я нет. 

Ринальдо слабо улыбнулся. 

— Иногда, приятель, ты меня удивляешь. Но это, наверное, к лучшему. Не беспокойся, я что-нибудь придумаю. В крайнем случае объявлю тебя вне закона.

— Ты всерьез считаешь, что Бегма этим удовлетворится? — рассмеялся я. 

— А это уже будет зависеть от суммы компенсации, что я им предложу.

Я сильно сомневался, что это сработает и подозревал, что Ринальдо просто пытался подбодрить меня, но... Мне очень хотелось ему верить. 

Так что я сделал именно то, что ему пообещал, — ничего. И людям своим запретил что-либо предпринимать, пообещав, что лично сверну шею тому, кто нарушит приказ. Возразить мне или хотя бы открыто высказать недовольство никто не посмел; все знали, что я слов на ветер не бросаю. 

В своих ребятах я не сомневался. Без приказа никто и носа за пределы лагеря не высунет, а местные нас не выдадут. Жители Эрегнора всегда, сколько себя помню, были на моей стороне. Что бы я ни делал и в чем бы меня ни обвиняли. 

Так что я выжидал. И внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Наблюдать, правда, было особо не за чем. Амберские войска встали на плоскогорье, откуда брали свое начало Велленгийские горы, возле самой границы. Надо отдать должное Джулиану, возглавившему миротворцев, место было выбрано с умом — оттуда можно было одинаково легко и быстро попасть и в Кашфу, и в Бегму, и в Эрегнор. Но этим он и ограничился. Он стоял там, на стыке границ, обменивался любезностями с Оркузом и... И ничего не предпринимал. Он словно ждал чего-то. Но чего?

Как бы то ни было, провоцировать его я не собирался. Раз уж Ринальдо считал, что у нас есть шанс решить дело миром, то стоило дать ему возможность хотя бы попытаться. И я действительно собирался сдержать данное ему слово, но... Вышло совсем иначе.

 

В северо-западной части Эрегнора когда-то стоял город, носивший звонкое имя Лан. Я помнил его... Крепостные стены и башни, дома, облицованные белым камнем, тенистые аллеи, фонтаны, колокола, звеневшие по праздникам, многоголосая многоликая толпа в базарный день на главной площади, цокот копыт по мостовой и ветер, бьющий в лицо, мягкое прикосновение руки, взъерошивающей мои волосы, звонкий смех, голос матери, рассказывающей что-то очень важное, что-то, что я обязательно должен был запомнить, но... Сколько я ни напрягаю память, я никак не могу вспомнить, что же она тогда говорила мне. Только ее голос, журчащий, как родник...

Теперь на месте Лана развалины. Когда сопротивление было сломлено, Блейз не оставил здесь и камня на камня. Город был разрушен, разграблен и предан огню, и вместе с ним погибли и его защитники. Среди них была и моя мать, Дила Дизакратрикс.   
Я редко прихожу сюда. Мне не нужно смотреть на руины, чтобы помнить. Но иногда я все-таки возвращаюсь... И каждый раз с удивлением обнаруживаю, что память о ней все еще жива.

Не знаю, что было раньше на этом месте, я и наткнулся-то на него в первый раз почти случайно. Может быть здесь было святилище матери-земли, так до конца и не вытесненное культом Единорога, или братская могила... Теперь это просто огромная глыба, отдаленно напоминающая алтарь, а за ним статуя — силуэт женщины, небрежно, почти грубо вытесанный из камня. Длинные волосы, мягко падающие на плечи, свободные одежды. Никакого оружия, руки скрещены на груди. Лица у статуи не было. Неизвестному скульптору не то не хватило мастерства чтобы запечатлеть в камне ее черты, не то он просто никогда не видел ее воочию и не решился лгать. 

У ног статуи лежали подношения — оплывшие свечи из красного и белого воска, золотистые колосья пшеницы, ветви вечнозеленого тиса, венок из полевых цветов... Я осторожно коснулся венка. Цветы были свежие, без следов увядания, их сорвали меньше суток назад. Кто-то был здесь совсем недавно, возможно, мы разминулись всего на час-другой... Наверное, это и к лучшему, решил я, устраиваясь на камнях. Мне нужно было побыть одному.

Нет, сомнений у меня не было. Я знал, что поступаю правильно. Но все равно на душе кошки скребли. Я не знал, как долго смогу вот так оставаться в стороне. Пока Амбер ничего не предпринимал, но что-то мне подсказывало, что это ненадолго. Это лишь затишье перед бурей, и будь я проклят, если я к ней готов.

Я был уверен, что я здесь один, и звук приближающихся голосов, донесшихся откуда-то справа стал неприятным сюрпризом. Я вскочил на ноги, перебежал за груду камней слева от алтаря, притаился за поваленной колонной. Голоса стали громче, четче, они были мне незнакомы, но их произношение не оставляло места для сомнений — амберский акцент я узнаю даже во сне. Какого демона им здесь понадобилось? Ответа на этот вопрос у меня не было, но что-то подсказывало мне, что очень скоро я его узнаю. И я даже не сомневался — он мне не понравится.

Я осторожно выглянул из-за колонны. Ну да, так и есть. Темные одежды, широкие зеленые плащи, на рукавах — черно-белые повязки со стилизованным изображением ястреба. Однажды я уже видел эту эмблему... В Арденах, несколько лет назад. Символ Джулиана, и не скажу, что я был рад увидеть его здесь, на моей земле.

Солдаты, двое высоких рослых мужчин в цветах Амбера, стояли ко мне спиной. Один из них легко, одной рукой удерживал за плечо юношу, почти ребенка. Тот стоял в полупрофиль ко мне, наполовину скрытый своими более рослыми спутниками, так что я не видел толком его лица — только светлые взъерошенные волосы, тонкий нос с горбинкой и резко очерченную скулу, украшенную свежей ссадиной.

— Говорю же вам, я не знаю! — сказал юноша, судя по интонациям — далеко не в первый раз. Страх в его голосе смешивался со злостью. — Никто этого не знает, он приходит и уходит когда захочет!

Интересно, о ком это он? Может быть, обо мне?

— Так не бывает! — возразил солдат, тот, что удерживал парня. — Он должен с кем-то поддерживать связь. Кто-то снабжает его информацией, оружием, провиантом. Он должен куда-то возвращаться.

Похоже, что все-таки обо мне.

— А с чего вы решили, что мне об этом что-то известно? Он мне не брат и не сват, я вообще ничего о нем не знаю, оставьте меня в покое!

— Ну да, то-то ты его мамаше цветочки носишь, — второй поднял венок, покрутил с руках и презрительно бросил на землю. — Не иначе как от безответной любви. Глянь-ка, Андре. Кто бы мог подумать, Осквернительницу здесь почитают как богиню. Ну не мерзость ли?

И он плюнул статуе в лицо.

— Не смей! — с бессильной злостью выдохнул юноша, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

— Не смей! — эхом повторил я, вставая во весь рост. В отличие от того паренька руки у меня были свободны.

Они начали поворачиваться в мою сторону, но медленно, слишком медленно. Или это мне бешенство придало сил, позволив двигаться так быстро. Короткий кинжал, единственное оружие, что я удосужился взять с собой, сам собой скользнул в ладонь, замах, удар — и так и не успевший понять, что происходит, солдат упал на колени, зажимая перерезанное горло. Он еще не знал, что мертв. Второй оттолкнул своего пленника, потянулся было к оружию, но обнажить клинок не успел... В считанные секунды все было кончено. На ногах остались только мы двое, — я и юноша, глядящий на меня во все глаза. 

— Далт, я знал, знал, что ты придешь!

Как это, оказывается, паршиво, когда тебя незаслуженно считают героем. Я качнул головой, пытаясь прогнать висящий перед глазами туман. Оглянулся по сторонам... Мертвецы смотрели на меня, и в их глазах застыло удивление. 

А до меня постепенно начинало доходить, что я натворил. Проклятье! Ринальдо мне голову оторвет, и будет прав.  
Но я не мог иначе.

— Далт! 

— Ты как, цел? — как мог спокойно спросил я.

Парень не виноват, он просто оказался в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте.

Он кивнул.

— Вас видели? Они знаю, где ты живешь? — спросил я, уже понимая, что это не имеет значения. Если его видели с солдатами, то при желании найти его дом не так уж и сложно. А значит, за ним придут. И будут задавать вопросы. И уже совсем другим тоном. И кто поверит, что он был всего лишь свидетелем?

— Впрочем, это не важно. Тебе нельзя возвращаться домой. Как тебя зовут?

— Рейно.

Я вздрогнул. Так звали человека, что когда-то, очень давно спас мне жизнь и научил держать оружие в руках. Только он был гораздо старше. И умер много лет назад. Насколько я знал, детей у него не было, но как знать... Этот мальчик вполне мог быть его потомком. Он даже немного на него похож.

Я протянул ему руку, и только тогда заметил пятна чужой крови на рукаве. Проклятье!

— Пойдем со мной, Рейно. В одиночку трудно выжить, а со мной ты не пропадешь. 

Его рука была узкой, пальцы — тонкими, как у девчонки, но рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно твердым. 

— Я пойду за тобой хоть на край света, Далт. Если понадобится, я умру за тебя.

Я знал, что он говорит это искренне, и от этого на душе стало совсем гадко. 

А ведь так оно, скорее всего, и будет... Но если я сейчас отправлю его домой, то долго он не проживет. А со мной у него будет шанс. 

— Не надо, Рейно. Никогда не торопись умирать. 

Он кивнул, не сводя с меня восторженных глаз.

Круг замкнулся. Старый долг будет уплачен. Если только нас обоих не убьют гораздо раньше.


	5. Chapter 5

Терять людей всегда горько, но на войне потери неизбежны. Победы, как, впрочем, и поражения, всегда оплачиваются кровью. С обеих сторон. Но терять людей в мирное время, до объявления войны, когда в сторону противника не было сделано ни единого выстрела, — это совсем другое. Это ничем не может быть оправдано.

— Как это произошло? — спросил я, зная наперед, что услышу в ответ.

— Неизвестно, — коротко ответил офицер, доложивший о произошедшем. — Свидетелей нет, во всяком случае, мы их не нашли. Но... — он на мгновение заколебался, потом все-таки продолжил, — местные напуганы, милорд. Даже если кто что и видел, нам они ничего не скажут.

Я коротко кивнул, потом осторожно отдернул плащ, закрывавший носилки. В лицо ударила волна смрада. Не меньше двух дней прошло, — мысленно отметил я, разглядывая покойника. Перерезанное горло — мерзкая, хоть и быстрая смерть.

— У второго тоже горло? — спросил я.

Офицер кивнул, и я предпочел поверить ему на слово.

— А их оружие?

— Было в ножнах когда мы их нашли. Они даже клинки не успели обнажить.

Их просто убили, предательски и подло. И я не собирался закрывать на это глаза. Я дал ему шанс... И то, что ему не хватило мозгов им воспользоваться, — не моя проблема.

Я накрыл лицо мертвеца плащом и отпустил офицера. Мне нужно было разложить пасьянс.

Рэндом отозвался почти сразу.

— Кто это?

— Я. Мне нужно подтверждение приказа.

Мгновение, и его изображение на карте дрогнуло, принимая натуральную величину и объем. За его спиной я увидел комод, на нем — глиняную статуэтку, изображающую человека в широкополой шляпе, скрывающей лицо, стоящего на носу корабля. Так вот как она ее все-таки изваяла...

Судя по всему, Рэндом был в мастерской Вайол. Возможно, сама королева была где-то поблизости.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Это значит — ничего не предпринимай. Подожди немного.

— Чего мне ждать? — не выдержал я. — Двое моих солдат — между прочим все они солдаты Амбера, клявшие тебе в верности, — погибли ни за что ни про что! Я дал ему шанс, Рэндом, но он лишь продемонстрировал, что ему это не нужно. Он не хочет мира. Что ж, прекрасно! Подтверди приказ, и я его уничтожу.

Рэндом усталым жестом потер глаза, потом реальность вокруг него вдруг пришла в движение. Все исказилось, смазалось... Пара секунд, и связь между нами снова стала устойчивой. Теперь за его спиной было ярко-синее небо Амбера и зеленые кроны деревьев. Я понял, что он вышел на балкон. Наверное, чтобы Вайол не слышала...

— Джулиан, все не так просто. Мне жаль твоих людей, но если ты развяжешь войну, потери будут несопоставимы. Я не для этого тебя туда послал.

— Ты сказал мне тогда «останови его любым способом», — напомнил я.

— Я погорячился, и до сих пор ты это прекрасно понимал.

Нет, это просто в голове не укладывается...

— И чего ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал? Мига, когда на него снизойдет озарение и он раскается во всех грехах? Вряд ли мы с тобой доживем до этого счастливого мгновения.

Рэндом фыркнул.

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Знаешь, Ринальдо говорит, что Далт невиновен и он может это доказать.

Я рассмеялся, но смех получился горьким и сухим.

— И ты поверил?

— Я — нет. Но Вайол поверила. И очень просила меня хотя бы выслушать их. И она права, Джулиан. 

Я покачал головой.

Вайол... Проклятье, я должен был догадаться! Если бы я дал себе труд немного подумать, я бы это предвидел.

— Она слишком добра, — сказал я. — И слишком снисходительна к ним обоим. 

Мои ярость и злость улетучивались как дым. На нее я злиться не мог.

— Да. Но я выслушаю их. И тебе тоже стоит это послушать.

— Это какой-то трюк. Ринальдо наверняка что-то задумал, — ни на что не надеясь, ответил я. Рэндом уже все решил, и мне оставалось лишь принять его решение.

— Возможно. Он говорил что-то о магии. Поэтому я попрошу Блейза присутствовать в качестве эксперта. В твоем лагере найдется место, где мы сможем спокойно поговорить?

— Организуем. Только Далт не рискнет туда сунуться.

— Если он действительно невиновен — то придет. Ну, а если нет... Ему же хуже.

— Когда вас ждать?

Рэндом задумался, что-то мысленно просчитывая в уме.

— Через два дня. Дождись меня, ладно? И ничего пока не предпринимай.

Я вздохнул и накрыл карту ладонью, обрывая контакт. Что бы я ни думал о происходящем, прямой приказ короля связывал мне руки. 

 

Я был уверен, что ему не хватит наглости прийти и Ринальдо будет один, но я ошибся. Хватило. Они прибыли точно в назначенное время в сопровождении своих людей. Ринальдо, конечно, по статусу положено ходить с почетным эскортом, но внимательно оглядев его спутников, одетых в одинаковые плащи дворцовой стражи Джидраша, я вычислил как минимум двоих наемников Далта — их выдавала легкая небрежность в одежде и неуверенность в глазах. Они явно чувствовали себя неуютно в непривычной форме и непривычной роли. 

А вот по лицам Ринальдо и Далта ничего нельзя было прочесть. Оба выглядели спокойными и уверенными. Слишком, неестественно спокойными и уверенными. У меня даже невольно возникло подозрение, что Ринальдо не блефовал, когда говорил, что может доказать, что его приятель невиновен.

Я качнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль, и подал знак своим людям. Ворота медленно открылись. Глаза Ринальдо чуть расширились, когда он увидел меня, но и только. 

— Джулиан, — кивнул он.

— Ринальдо, Далт, заходите. Вдвоем. Ваши люди подождут вас снаружи.

Они обменялись короткими взглядами, и я почти услышал их безмолвный диалог. 

«Ты уверен, что им можно доверять?» — без слов, одними глазами спросил Далт.

«Нет, но так нужно», — так же беззвучно ответил Ринальдо и, оглянувшись к своему эскорту, кивком подтвердил мой приказ. И вошел внутрь. Мгновение поколебавшись, Далт последовал за ним. Ворота закрылись.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказал я и, повернувшись к ним спиной, повел их в центр лагеря, к натянутому сегодня утром большому шатру. 

Рэндом и Блейз ждали нас внутри. Увидев Блейза, Далт встал как вкопанный. На мгновение его лицо исказилось и из-под маски демонстративного спокойствия проглянуло нечто, опасно напоминающее ненависть. И тут же исчезло. Следует отдать ему должное, он хорошо владел собой, но это выражение его лица дорогого стоило. Я даже подумал, что, быть может, привлекать к делу Блейза было не самой хорошей идеей. Между ним и Далтом слишком много личного. 

На секунду-другую в шатре повисла тишина, и шум лагеря, доносившийся снаружи показался вдруг неестественно громким. Я посмотрел на Рэндома. Он внимательно разглядывал Ринальдо и Далта, словно пытаясь прочесть их мысли. Интересно, удавалось ли это ему? Вряд ли.

Но вот Рэндом едва заметно качнул головой и вполголоса произнес:  
— Не могу сказать, что я рад вас видеть, но Вайол просила меня выслушать вас обоих. Надеюсь, я не напрасно трачу время и у вас есть чертовски хорошее объяснение тому, что здесь происходит.

— Я очень признателен Ее величеству, — ответил Ринальдо. — И вам, что пришли. И да, у меня есть объяснение происходящему.   
И, повернувшись к Далту, спросил:  
— Ты не возражаешь, если я расскажу?

— Валяй, — пожал плечами Далт.

Ринальдо повернулся к Рэндому и начал свой рассказ — дикую историю о невесть откуда взявшемся теневом двойнике. А я украдкой наблюдал за Рэндомом и Блейзом, по едва заметным признакам угадывая их отношение к услышанному, и видел, что так же как и я, они оба настроены скептически. Неужели Ринальдо всерьез полагал, что сможет продать нам эту сказку? Я считал его умнее.

— Значит, двойник погиб, — подвел итог Рэндом. — И почему вы считаете, что я во все это поверю? Теневые двойники, конечно, существуют, мы все отбрасываем Тени так же как и сам Амбер, но наши двойники не обладают нашими способностями. У них нет власти над Царством Теней. А Джулиан говорил, что обнаружил здесь уйму следов возмущений Теней, ведь так?

Я кивнул. 

— Мы тоже их видели, — признал Ринальдо. — И этот вопрос не давал мне покоя: как чья-то Тень может влиять на материю Царства Теней? И я нашел ответ. Ему помогли. В одиночку я не смог выяснить кто, но вместе мы сможем это сделать. Прямо сейчас.

Все-таки Ринальдо своего добился: он не мог заставить нас поверить ему на слово, но он сумел нас заинтересовать. Даже Блейз отбросил свою вечную скучающе-скептическую маску и заинтересованно слушал.

— И каким же образом? — спросил Рэндом.

Ринальдо сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил на свет небольшой предмет — тяжелое кольцо-печатку. Протянул его Рэндому.

— Я снял его с руки мертвеца. Что-то в нем привлекло мое внимание, и я потратил уйму времени, чтобы понять что именно.

Рэндом повертел кольцо в руках, пожал плечами, явно не заметив в нем ничего особенного, передал Блейзу. Рыжий рассматривал его более тщательно, но увидел он там что-то необычное или нет, я так и не понял. Потом он передал его мне. Кольцо как кольцо... Потемневший от времени металл, темно-зеленый камень с вырезанным на ним символом — прищурившись, я различил стилизованное изображение льва. Ну и что это доказывает?

— И что такого необычного мы должны были увидеть? — спросил я, возвращая кольцо Ринальдо. 

Он внимательно оглядел нас, задержал взгляд на Блейзе.

— На нем столько магии, что ее можно потрогать на ощупь, не так ли?

— Да, я заметил, — подтвердил Блейз.

— Первое заклинание я снял за полчаса, всего лишь вернув ему первоначальный вид, — продолжил Ринальдо, проводя свободной рукой над кольцом. Воздух под его ладонью замерцал, и кольцо изменилось. Камень исчез, кольцо выровнялось, стало гладким, металл, из которого оно было сделано, посветлел. На его поверхности появились тончайшие алые волоски. Когда-то, много-много лет назад я уже видел нечто подобное...

Вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах, я не успел. В наступившей тишине выстрелы прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба. Я инстинктивно пригнулся, выхватил кинжал из ножен на поясе, повернулся на звук. Сквозь небольшие идеально круглые дырки в шатер заглядывало солнце. Стреляли из автоматической винтовки среднего калибра — наверное, тридцатого, не больше.

Я обернулся. Рэндом, бледный как смерть, медленно оседал на пол, прижимая ладони к расползающемуся по куртке алому пятну. Ринальдо и Далт замерли недвижимыми изваяниями. А Блейз смотрел на меня, и в его глазах застыл ужас.


	6. Chapter 6

— Принимай пополнение, Крэйг! — сказал я, легонько подтолкнув Рейно в его сторону.

Крэйг поднял голову, посмотрел на меня. На его лице отразилось удивление.

— Далт, я солдат, а не нянька. Зачем ты притащил сюда этого ребенка? Что мне с ним делать?

Я жестом отозвал его в сторону.

— Мне некуда было его отправить. Он видел то, что не должен был видеть, и последнее, что мне нужно, это чтобы ему начали задавать вопросы. Так что он пока останется здесь. Ты за него головой отвечаешь, понял?

— Да уже чего тут не понять, — ответил Крэйг. Потом ухмыльнулся и заговорщицким тоном спросил:  
— Слушай, а почему ты никогда раньше не говорил, что у тебя есть сын? Мы бы с ребятами выпили за твоего наследника.

— Не дури, Крэйг! Еще раз услышу эту чушь про наследника, точно буду знать и откуда пошел этот слух, и кому пора укоротить язык.

Ухмылка Крэйга стала шире. Мы слишком давно знали друг друга, и он прекрасно понимал, когда я говорю всерьез, а когда только делаю вид.

— Да ладно тебе, я лишь сказал, что думал. И другие могут так подумать. Ты же не запретишь людям думать?

Я пожал плечами. 

— Просто пригляди за парнем, ладно?

Он отсалютовал мне небрежным жестом.

— Да не вопрос, командир.

 

С Ринальдо я связался уже ближе к вечеру. 

— Надо поговорить, — сказал я, как только связь между нами стала устойчивой. Он кивнул и протянул мне руку. 

— Иди ко мне.

Я сжал его ладонь и сделал шаг. И обнаружил, что стою в темной комнате с плотно задвинутыми ставнями, освещенной светом множества свечей. На стенах и полу были нарисованы мелом какие-то оккультные символы. Пахло ладаном.

— Колдуешь?

— Что-то вроде. Что случилось, Далт? 

Я вздохнул. И неохотно признался:  
— Я сделал глупость. Большую глупость...

И я рассказал ему все. Ринальдо должен был знать о том, что произошло. И пусть лучше он услышит об этом от меня, чем от кого-то другого. 

Он слушал молча, только мрачнел с каждым словом. Я украдкой наблюдал за ним и гадал, насколько его хватит. Как оказалось, не надолго.

— Я ведь просил тебя не высовываться! Ты понимаешь, насколько все сейчас усложнил?

Я отвел глаза. Он был прав.

— Мне жаль.

— А мне жаль, что я не запер тебя в траголитовой пещере как только все это началось! Между прочим, и сейчас еще не поздно.

— Только попробуй!

Ринальдо вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Ты хоть догадался спрятать трупы? — после недолгой паузы спросил он.

Я кивнул.

— Как... Хотя нет, не говори, я не хочу этого знать! Их могут найти?

— Не знаю, может быть. Смотря как будут искать...

— Хорошо будут. Ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело?

Я пожал плечами.

— Значит, их найдут. И если повезет — то не сразу, а через несколько дней. Но рассчитывать на это мы не можем, нужно исходить из худшего. А это значит, что времени у нас нет. Проклятье, я надеялся, что к тому моменту у меня будут доказательства, но... Тянуть больше нельзя. Иначе может оказаться слишком поздно. Я должен поговорить с Вайол, причем сегодня же.

— Почему именно с Вайол? 

— Потому что она — единственный человек в Амбере, кто поверит мне на слово. Остальные потребуют доказательства.

— Доказательства чего?

Он смерил меня скептическим взглядом.

— Того, что за всем происходящим здесь последние недели, стоим не мы с тобой.

— И что нужно, чтобы это доказать?

— Ну разумеется, найти того, кто все это устроил!

Он подошел к письменному столу, что-то взял с него, какой-то маленький предмет, и без предупреждения бросил его мне через всю комнату. Я чисто рефлекторно его поймал.

— Знакомая вещица, не так ли?

Я раскрыл ладонь. Это оказался тяжелый перстень-печатка из потемневшего серебра с темно-зеленым камнем. На камне был вырезан какой-то символ. Я поднес его к свече и только тогда разглядел, что на нем изображено.

— Это символ моего рода, — сказал я. — Но я никогда не видел это кольцо раньше...

— Видел, — возразил Ринальдо. — Просто не обратил внимания. Иногда ты бываешь чертовски невнимателен, Далт.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая объяснений.

— Я снял его с руки твоего двойника прямо у тебя под носом, — ухмыльнулся он. — Кстати, не вздумай его надевать.

— Почему?

— Это опасно, тебе — в особенности. Я еще не разобрался толком в механизмах наложенных на него заклятий, но то, что я заметил, мне очень не нравится. Помимо всего прочего, оно влияет на мысли того, кто его носит.

— Каким образом?

— Окрашивает в красный цвет, — пожал плечами Ринальдо, и я понял: спрашивать, что он имеет в виду бессмысленно. Он сейчас не в настроении что-либо объяснять. 

— И чем это может нам помочь?

— Я надеюсь, что смогу выйти на того, кто его заколдовал. Твоему двойнику кто-то помогал, это же очевидно. Кто-то вложил ему в руки оружие и научил ходить по Теням. И появился он здесь совсем не случайно. Думаю, его послали сюда специально, и я хочу знать, кто и зачем. Но благодаря твоим подвигам у меня теперь нет на это времени. За два-три дня, в одиночку... Я могу не успеть, Далт. Разбираться в чужой магии — ювелирная работа, тем более в магии такого уровня. На это может уйти уйма времени.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет. Все что ты мог, ты уже сделал. Просто не мешай мне, ладно? Или, клянусь, я действительно посажу тебя под замок. Для твоего же блага.

— Не надо. Я все понял.

Он кивнул.

— Тогда катись отсюда. Мне нужно подумать, что сказать Вайол. И я хочу все-таки попытаться разгадать тайны этой штуковины.  
Он протянул руку ладонью вверх. Не без сожаления — почему-то мне очень не хотелось выпускать эту вещь из рук — я отдал ему кольцо. И ушел, не оглядываясь.

 

Следующие дни пролетели незаметно. Я не покидал пределов лагеря и усиленно, как уже давно этого не делал, муштровал своих солдат. Крэйг меня даже как-то вечером спросил:  
— Далт, к чему мы готовимся?

Я пожал плечами, но он явно ждал другого ответа, и я не стал его разочаровывать.

— К большим неприятностям. Но я все же надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. Так что не вздумай ссылаться на мои слова. Я тебе ничего не говорил.

Он отвел глаза.

— Я-то ничего не скажу, но люди не слепые... И я не один здесь такой умный. Я просто самый наглый, и у меня нет проблемы подойти к тебе и спросить напрямик. Но все чувствуют неладное... И про тех двоих, что вчера нашли неподалеку от Лана, уже слухи ходят. Это ты их так?

— А это имеет значение?

— Для меня — нет. Если ты — значит было за что. Если нет — то и говорить тут не о чем.

— Это был я. Доволен?

— А Рейно все видел, да?

— Да. Как он там?

— Осваивается потихоньку. Задатки у парня есть. И он не трус.

— Это я и так знаю. Приглядывай за ним, Крэйг.

— Да я глаз с него не свожу! Знаешь, меня уже пару раз спрашивали, правда ли это, что он твой сын.

— И что ты сказал?

Крэйг рассмеялся.

— А ты как думаешь? 

Ринальдо появился на следующий день вечером, когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом и сумерки окутали долину туманной дымкой.

— Больше ничего не натворил? — спросил он, завидев меня.

— Вроде нет. 

— Это хорошо. У меня две новости, одна хорошая, другая не очень. С какой начать?

Я пожал плечами.

— Да с какой хочешь.

— Завтра мы с тобой встретимся с Рэндомом и Джулианом. Нас выслушают и дадут нам возможность оправдаться. Но... — тут он заколебался.

— Что — но? 

— Я не смог настоять на месте встречи. К сожалению, мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия. Встреча произойдет на их территории. Мы должны будем прийти к ним.

— В Амбер?

— Нет, конечно же нет. В лагерь Джулиана.

Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза рукой и будто со стороны услышал собственный голос:  
— Это может быть ловушка, ты же понимаешь.

— Да. Но у нас нет выбора. Я верю слову Вайол, Далт. Если ты хочешь разрешить все это миром, то и тебе придется рискнуть.

— Королева тоже там будет?

— Нет.

Тогда как ты можешь полагаться на ее слово? Я хотел было спросить это вслух, но поймал его взгляд и ничего не сказал. Ринальдо был абсолютно прав. У нас нет выбора.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я в тебе не сомневался.

— Значит, завтра, да?

— Да, в полдень. И ради всего святого, Далт, я тебя очень прошу — молчи. Говорить буду я. У меня это получается лучше.

Я кивнул, без слов признавая его правоту. 

— Ты как, разобрался с кольцом?

— Более или менее.

— И?

— Часть заклятий я снял, часть разрушил, а те, что остались, приведут нас к тому, кто все это устроил. Я специально их не стал трогать, хочу, чтобы Рэндом видел все сам. Все получится, Далт. Поверь мне.

Я верил. Так уж получилось, что в этой жизни я никому так не доверял, как ему.

 

На следующий день мы были в назначенном месте точно в назначенное время. Мне было не по себе, но я старался этого не показывать. Ринальдо тоже нервничал. Я видел это по его неестественно спокойному лицу, по напряженной улыбке и излишне резким жестам. Поймав мой взгляд, он украдкой мне подмигнул. «Спокойно, не дергайся», — тихо шепнул он. Мы слишком хорошо знали друг друга...

Джулиан встретил нас у ворот и не допускающим возражений тоном приказал оставить своих людей снаружи. Мы подчинились, и он провел нас через весь лагерь. На нас никто особо не обращал внимания, солдат было немного и все казались занятыми своими делами, и я впервые задумался, сколько у него здесь человек. По всему выходило, что вряд ли много. Я внимательно смотрел по сторонам, машинально запоминая, где что расположено. Не то чтобы я всерьез считал, что мне пригодится эта информация, напротив, я очень хотел верить, что нам удастся договориться, но... С инстинктами очень трудно спорить. 

Джулиан провел нас к большому шатру в центре лагеря, откинул полог и жестом предложил нам заходить внутрь. Я перешагнул порог. После яркого солнечного дня, царящего снаружи, свет масляной лампы, стоявшей на столе казался серым и тусклым. Я моргнул, давая глазам привыкнуть к смене освещения. И замер, пораженный. 

Блейз сидел за столом, и с рассеянным видом крутил в руках какой-то свиток, то скатывая, то раскатывая тонкий пергамент. Но вот он, услышав наши шаги, медленно поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на меня. Удивления в его глазах не было, только усталость и скука. Ненавижу...

Ринальдо ощутимо ткнул меня в бок, и я вспомнил, где нахожусь. 

Дальнейшие события развивались вполне предсказуемо. Короткий обмен любезностями, в которых за вежливым тоном отчетливо слышались нотки угрозы, рассказ Ринальдо... Он рассказывал все, как было, ничего не скрывая и не приукрашивая, но я видел, что старался он напрасно. Ему не верили. И без веских доказательств не поверят, понял я. Единственная надежда была на то, что ему удастся задуманный фокус с кольцом, но... Проверить это на практике нам так и не удалось.

Два выстрела прозвучали один за другим. На мгновение мы все замерли, потом Рэндом, до сих пор стоявший рядом со столом, вдруг прижал руки к груди и начал медленно оседать на землю. Красное пятно расплывалось из под его пальцев.

Звон разбитого стекла — это упала на землю лампа, которую он смахнул со стола неловким движением, — и расплескавшееся масло ярко вспыхнуло, безжалостно высвечивая детали. Джулиан, с невесть откуда взявшимся кинжалом в руке, Блейз, машинально скомкавший свой свиток так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, Ринальдо, на лице которого шок медленно сменялся осознанием непоправимости случившегося...

Миг — и все вдруг пришло в движение. Джулиан моментально оказался рядом с Рэндомом, запоздалым, уже ненужным жестом закрывая его собой, мгновением позже Блейз оказался рядом с ним. Я видел, как он заставил Рэндома разжать руки, потом провел ладонью над его раной. Воздух замерцал под его пальцами, но крови было слишком много... Руки у Блейза дрожали. Джулиан, коротко ругнувшись, отбросил в сторону ладонь Блейза и попытался остановить кровь уже без всякой магии, собственным плащом. Ринальдо шагнул было к ним, явно желая помочь, но, напоровшись на злое «не подходи!» — я даже не понял, кто из них это сказал, — снова замер на месте. 

Топот сапог снаружи, яркий солнечный свет хлынул внутрь — в шатер ворвались солдаты, услышавшие выстрелы. Где-то вдалеке зазвучал тревожный сигнал — кто-то додумался поднять тревогу. 

— Стреляли оттуда, — Джулиан рукой указал своим людям направление. — Прочесать все окрестности, снайпера взять живым. Ты, ты и ты, — он явно наугад выбрал троих солдат, — останетесь здесь, с этих двоих, — он кивнул на нас с Ринальдо, — глаз не спускать. Блейз, да проснись же ты! Держи! — он сорвал с пояса Рэндома и буквально вложил Блейзу в руку небольшой прямоугольный предмет — колоду карт. — Забери его в Амбер — сейчас же! Чтобы через пять секунд вас здесь не было!

Блейз взял колоду, вытащил карты. Едва не рассыпав их все, наконец-то отыскал нужную, поднял на уровень глаз. Радужное мерцание окутало его, миг — и он и Рэндом исчезли. Джулиан вздохнул, качнул головой, потом медленно поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел на меня, потом на Ринальдо так, будто впервые увидел.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — приказал он и торопливым быстрым шагом вышел из шатра, на ходу отдавая распоряжения. Трое солдат, что он оставил «приглядывать» за нами, смотрели на нас с опаской, явно не понимая, как с нами быть. Ринальдо дружелюбно улыбнулся им.

— Эй, мы не враги. И мы безоружны, — сказал он, демонстрируя пустые ладони. И осторожно сделал шаг.

— Стой на месте, — приказал один из них. 

Улыбка Ринальдо стала еще шире.

— Я — Ринальдо, король Кашфы. Друг и союзник Амбера. А это... — он сделал еще один шаг, коснулся моего плеча. — Мой военный советник.

Краем глаза я заметил, как на его пальце блеснуло то самое кольцо, что он еще совсем недавно запрещал мне надевать.

— Вали отсюда, приятель, — едва слышно шепнул он мне. — Забирай людей и уходи.

— А как же ты? — так же тихо спросил я.

— Со мной все будет в порядке. А вот о тебе я этого сказать не могу. Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Иди же... Я с тобой свяжусь!

Он толкнул меня, и перед глазами вдруг все поплыло... А в следующий миг я оказался снаружи, на дороге, по которой мы сюда прибыли, всего в паре шагов от ворот лагеря и от моих ребят, ожидавших нашего возвращения.

— Как ты здесь оказался, Далт? — спросил Крэйг, с удивлением глядя на меня.

— Неважно. Уходим отсюда сейчас же. Ну же, по коням!

Они повиновались, и только один из них спросил:  
— А как же Ринальдо?

— С ним все будет хорошо, — ответил я, очень надеясь, что Ринальдо действительно знает, что делает. Единственное, что меня успокаивало, — это то, что если бы Ринальдо сам не хотел там остаться, то с легкостью ушел бы вместе со мной.


	7. Chapter 7

Поймать снайпера нам так и не удалось. К тому времени как мы нашли место, откуда он стрелял, — небольшую пещеру на склоне холма — его уже и след простыл. Он оставил после себя только утоптанную землю и сброшенный, как змеиная шкура, маскировочный плащ. Как он оттуда ушел и куда делся, осталось загадкой; даже собаки не смогли взять его след.

В конце-концов, махнув рукой на эту затею, я еще раз прошелся по пещере, остановился у входа. Лагерь был весь как на ладони, я без усилий отыскал взглядом тот самый злополучный шатер. Ринальдо и Далт должны были быть внутри, под присмотром моих людей, но сквозь плотную ткань шатра даже их силуэтов было не различить. Наугад он, что-ли, палил? Нет, конечно же, нет. Масляная лампа — Рэндом разбил ее, падая, — должна была дать достаточно света, чтобы наши силуэты сделались удобными мишенями. А Рэндом — самый низкорослый из всех нас, узнать его было не слишком сложно... 

Если бы я удосужился как следует прочесать окрестности до его прибытия, то этого бы не произошло. Но я пренебрег элементарными мерами предосторожности — и вот результат. Мне страшно было даже думать, чего может стоить Амберу моя небрежность. 

Сожалеть о несделанном теперь уже было бессмысленно, и я качнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли. И краем глаза заметил, как что-то блеснуло среди камней. Это оказались две отстрелянные гильзы. Я поднял их, покрутил в руках. Тридцатый калибр, как я и думал. И подозрительно знакомая маркировка патронов. 

Первым огнестрельное оружие в Амбер привез Корвин во времена Черной Дороги, автоматические винтовки и боеприпасы к ним — тяжелые серебряные пули. Почти все они были израсходованы в той войне. А после... Мы были слишком беспечны; пополнить запас никто не удосужился. Тем более, что сам Корвин снова исчез.

Через некоторое время Мерлин обнаружил, что его приятель Лукас Рейнард, так же известный как Ринальдо из Кашфы, изготавливает в Тени Земля патроны, содержащие инертное вещество, не воспламеняющееся в том мире, и вооружает ими отряды наемников. В Амбере его патроны сработали как должно, и мы с Флорой провели свое расследование и перехватили целую их партию. Потом Ринальдо сложил оружие и поклялся в вечном мире, Вайол прикрыла его своими юбками, и Рэндом закрыл глаза на всю эту историю, предпочтя оставить в стороне вопрос, сколько еще таких патронов было изготовлено и куда они подевались. Я же подобрал более надежный вариант, подходящий для нужд наших войск и сделал свой спецзаказ для нашей армии, а так и не пригодившиеся тогда трофейные патроны спустил на учения — все равно солдатам нужно было обучаться стрельбе. Как, полагаю, и Рэндом, я очень надеялся, что больше никогда не увижу эти патроны. Но нет... Это точно были они. Даже серийный номер был тот же. А значит, вариант тут может быть только один. И кое-кому придется ответить на пару-тройку вопросов...

Вернувшись в лагерь, я застал прелюбопытную сцену: Ринальдо, присев на край стола и энергично жестикулируя, что-то рассказывал моим людям, внимавшим ему как бандерлоги Каа. Далта в шатре не было.

— Где твой приятель? — спросил я, заходя внутрь.

Ринальдо замолчал на полуслове, посмотрел на меня. Едва заметно улыбнулся, развел руками. Мои солдаты обернулись, вытянулись по стойке «смирно».

— Он исчез, милорд, — сказал один из них, с сержантскими нашивками на рукаве. — Просто растворился в воздухе прямо у нас на глазах. Мы ничего не могли сделать...

Растворился в воздухе, значит? Сам? Ну конечно! Да сам он и двух шагов бы здесь не сделал!

В любом случае, теперь уже поздно что-то предпринимать. Я отсутствовал не меньше часа. Далт наверняка уже далеко, высылать за ним погоню не имеет смысла. Да и вряд ли он знает что-то, что было бы неизвестно Ринальдо. 

С трудом сдержав крутящийся на языке резкий ответ — последнее дело срываться на своих людях при посторонних — я отпустил солдат.

Сержант кивнул, отдал честь и направился к выходу. Остальные последовали за ним. Я машинально проводил их взглядом, и только когда они вышли, повернулся к Ринальдо. 

— Ты помог ему уйти, — сказал я, даже не спрашивая, а констатируя факт. 

Ринальдо кивнул.

— А сам почему до сих пор здесь?

— Хотел узнать, чем это все закончится, — ответил он. — Ну что, нашли снайпера?

— Нет. Но зато я нашел вот это, — я положил одну из найденных гильз на край стола. — Тебе это должно быть знакомо.

Ринальдо взял гильзу, повертел в руках. Поднес к глазам, прищурился. Освещение в шатре оставляло желать лучшего, солнечный свет, проникавший сквозь неплотно задернутый полог, был не в силах разогнать царящий внутри полумрак.

— Да, мне это знакомо, — после недолгой паузы подтвердил Ринальдо. — Несколько лет назад у меня пропала целая партия таких патронов. Между прочим, они мне стоили уйму денег — я тогда оплатил весь заказ вперед.

Ну не наглость ли? Может быть, ты еще предъявишь мне счет?

— Если тебе есть что сказать по этому поводу, то сейчас самое время.

Ринальдо пожал плечами.

— Мне не в чем признаваться, Джулиан. Не я вложил оружие в руки того снайпера, если ты на это намекаешь. Это было бы не в моих интересах. Я хотел, чтобы Рэндом выслушал меня, а не... 

— Это если предположить, что тебе действительно было что сказать.

Его глаза нехорошо сузились.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что твой приятель по уши в дерьме, а ты довольно неуклюже пытаешься его прикрыть. Так что могу тебя поздравить — в некотором смысле ты своего добился. В ближайшее время Амберу будет не до вас.

— Ты не можешь обвинять меня в том, что произошло! Все это время мы оба — и я, и Далт — были здесь, у тебя на глазах!

— Может быть, не ты нажал на спусковой крючок, но этот снайпер стрелял твоими патронами! Как много их у тебя осталось? А у твоего приятеля?

— А у тебя, в Амбере? — зло улыбнувшись, вопросом на вопрос ответил Ринальдо. 

Наверное, по здравому размышлению не стоило этого делать. Но я был не в состояние рассуждать здраво. У меня осталось только одно желание — стереть эту наглую ухмылку с его лица, и я не стал отказывать себе в этом удовольствие. 

Ринальдо отшатнулся, но недостаточно быстро. Удар пришелся вскользь, едва задев его скулу. 

Несколько долгих, показавшихся целой вечностью секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, потом он отчеканил ледяным тоном:  
— Я требую сатисфакции. Завтра утром, на рассвете, пустырь за Храмом Единорога в Джидраше. Тридцать шагов, до результата. Можете взять свое оружие и привести секунданта.

Я попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз нарывался на официальный вызов, и не смог. В семье мы как-то привыкли обходиться без формальностей, а остальные предпочитали с нами не связываться...

Впрочем, какая разница? Давно нужно было это сделать. 

Я ничего не забыл и не простил. 

— Я приду, — пообещал я.

Ринальдо холодно улыбнулся, сложил руки на груди. Опустил голову. Радужное мерцание окутало его фигуру, и он растаял в воздухе. Он словно ушел по карте, только никакой карты у него в руках не было.

И только когда радужное мерцание погасло, я понял, что этот сукин сын прихватил с собой мою гильзу.

 

Я направился было к выходу, но пробежавший по спине холодок заставил меня замереть на месте. 

— Кто это? — спросил я, почти не сомневаясь, чей голос услышу в ответ. 

И оказался прав. 

— Блейз, — сказал он, и пару секунд спустя я смог его увидеть.

— Рэндом...?

Заставить себя произнести это вслух было выше моих сил, но рыжий все правильно понял и избавил меня от этой необходимости.

— Жив. Его только что прооперировали. Прогнозы пока делать рано, но врачи говорят, что ему повезло, — внутренние органы не задеты.

— Слава Единорогу... — выдохнул я.

— Радоваться пока рано, Джулиан. Он потерял много крови и...

— И раз уж он продержался до сих пор, то просто обязан выжить. Нас не так-то просто убить, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Блейз кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка у него вышла слабой и неуверенной. И я вдруг вспомнил как дрожали его руки, когда он пытался остановить хлещущую из ран Рэндома кровь. Может быть, он никогда не признает этого вслух, но ему было не все равно, и за это я был готов многое ему простить. 

— Ты поймал снайпера? — пару секунд спустя спросил он.

— Нет. Он словно испарился, даже собакам не удалось взять след.

— Есть предположения, как ему это удалось?

— Ушел по карте. Я слышал, что Ринальдо неплохо рисует...

— И ты считаешь, что это его рук дело?

— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. Я нашел гильзы. Снайпер стрелял его патронами. Так что либо он, либо Далт, либо, что кажется мне наиболее вероятным, они оба в этом замешаны.

— Откуда ты...

— Блейз, я серийный номер той партии наизусть помню.

— Да, конечно. Извини. Так что ты собираешься делать?

— Прямо сейчас — ничего. А завтра утром у меня свидание с Ринальдо... И мне нужен секундант.

Его глаза расширились, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он слишком хорошо владел собой, чтобы как-то иначе выдать свое удивление.

— Ты спятил, — только и сказал Блейз.

— Если это означает «нет», то я попрошу Джерарда. 

— Нет, я не имел в виду... Джулиан, если ты этого действительно хочешь, то я буду твоим секундантом. Но это безрассудство.

Я пожал плечами.

— Вызов был брошен и принят. Обратной дороги нет. К тому же... — я заколебался.

— К тому же — что?

— Рэндом запретил мне что-либо предпринимать, — неохотно признался я. — Он, кажется, всерьез считал, что эти двое клоунов могут быть действительно ни при чем. Поэтому и затеял эти переговоры...

— На которых его едва не убили. Пуля, прошедшая на волосок от сердца, — по мне, так это очень веская причина пересмотреть свою линию.

— Как бы то ни было, он король Амбера. И это был его приказ... 

— Который он бы наверняка отменил, если бы был в состояние сделать это.

— Блейз, ты не можешь этого знать.

Он отвернулся.

— Верно, не могу, — почти спокойно признал он. — Но наверняка я знаю одно: если тебя завтра убьют на этой дурацкой дуэли, то твое войско останется без командования на — будем называть вещи своими именами — вражеской территории. Далту теперь уже нечего терять, а отчаянные люди становятся особенно опасными, когда их загоняют в угол.

— Ринальдо... — начал было я, но Блейз не дал мне договорить.

— Ринальдо его не контролирует. Надеюсь, в этом ты со мной согласен?

— Да, но...

— И ему теперь уже нечего терять. Как думаешь, многие из твоих людей вернутся домой, если тебя хотя бы на время выбьют из игры?

— К чему ты клонишь, Блейз?

— К тому, что ты собираешься рисковать не только своей головой.

Я пожал плечами. 

Может быть, Блейз был в чем-то и прав, но его намеки были мне не по душе.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Тебе нельзя выходить на поединок, это же очевидно! Под твоим командованием сейчас довольно приличное войско — так используй его с умом.

— Без приказа короля мои люди не сдвинутся с места.

— Приказа регента тебе будет достаточно?

— А кто у нас сейчас регент?

Блейз невесело улыбнулся.

— Похоже, что я. И не смотри так на меня! Больше некому. Бенедикт не отвечает, Корвина как всегда невесть где черти носят, Джерард застрял с дипломатической миссией в Тревлине. Остаемся мы с тобой и девочки. А, прости, еще Мартин, но его нет в городе. Он бродит в Царстве Теней, где-то очень далеко от Амбера, мне так и не удалось толком с ним поговорить. Связь очень неустойчива.

— А Вайол?

— Не отходит от Рэндома ни на шаг. Ты всерьез думаешь, что она сейчас способна принимать такие решения? 

Я покачал головой.

— Они сейчас считают, что у них есть время как минимум до утра, и не ждут нападения. У тебя есть хороший шанс застать их врасплох. Покончи с Далтом и его наемниками, и весь Золотой Круг скажет тебе за это спасибо. А потом, раз уж для тебя это так важно... Завтра утром я буду твоим секундантом. Если, разумеется, к тому времени у тебя все еще будет противник. 

— Ты не можешь мне приказывать, Блейз.

— Я не приказываю. Я взываю к твоему здравому смыслу. Помолчи минуту, подумай, и ты поймешь, что я прав.

Я вздохнул. Мне не нужна была минута, я и так понимал, что в кои-то веки рыжий действительно был абсолютно прав.


	8. Chapter 8

Нас никто не преследовал; до лагеря мы добрались без приключений. А добравшись, я первым делом созвал своих офицеров. Поднимать всех по тревоге мне показалось преждевременным, но я чувствовал: в ближайшее время придется действовать, и действовать быстро. И лучше, если мои люди будут к этому готовы. 

Я не сомневался, что последствия не заставят себя ждать, но предвидеть их не мог. Своей оценке произошедшего я не очень-то доверял, а Ринальдо на связь не выходил. Пару раз я пытался связаться с ним сам, но нарвался на заглушку — ментальный блок, пытаться преодолеть который было все равно что биться головой о стену. Тревожиться о Ринальдо я пока особо не тревожился. Сквозь заглушку мне удалось уловить слабый отголосок его эмоций, — он был на кого-то чертовски зол, буквально кипел от бешенства, — и этого мне было вполне достаточно. Раз способен злиться — значит с ним все в порядке. Ну, насколько это сейчас вообще возможно.

Ринальдо появился пару часов спустя, когда этот аргумент перестал казаться мне убедительным, и я все-таки начал беспокоиться всерьез. Он просто материализовался в радужном свечение прямо передо мной, словно прошел через карту. Я попытался вспомнить, была ли у него карта моего лагеря, — очень даже может быть, что и была, — но тут же забыл об этом, стоило мне только встретиться с ним взглядом. Такое выражение лица я видел у него только однажды, много лет назад, когда он впервые убил человека.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил я.

Ринальдо кивнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, взгляд у него был почти нормальным.

— Что случилось? Что он тебе сделал?

— Ничего. Нет, правда, ничего, — по тому, как он это сказал, я понял, что он лжет. И что настаивать бессмысленно — когда Ринальдо не хочет чего-то говорить, вытянуть это из него можно разве что пыткой. — Ну, если не считать того, что он обвинил меня в том, что это мы с тобой устроили стрельбу.

— Он сошел с ума? С какой стати?

— С такой, что на самом деле у нас не было и быть не могло никаких доказательств. И эти переговоры я, оказывается, затеял только с одной целью — убить короля Амбера. 

— Бред.

— Ага. Но Джулиан в это верит. Или делает вид, что верит, что в нынешней ситуации практически одно и тоже. А еще он утверждает, что в Рэндома стреляли моими патронами. Вот, полюбуйся, — и он буквально вложил мне в руку отстрелянную гильзу.

Я машинально повертел ее в руках, потом вернул ему.

— Это ничего не доказывает. Черт знает сколько таких боеприпасов было утеряно. При штурме Стража, когда мы пытались отбить его у того волшебника в синей маске, пропала уйма оружия. И со складов Брутуса я не успел забрать все до того, как начался пожар. А еще у моего двойника была уйма патронов, и его арсенал мы так и не нашли...

— Это не важно, Далт. Джулиан получил свой повод, которого он так ждал. Так что у нас очень мало времени. Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. Ты заберешь своих людей и отступишь к Стражу. Туда Джулиан за тобой не последует... А если последует, ему же хуже. Страж неприступен. 

— Я не собираюсь прятаться за юбки твоей матери!

— Далт, не дури. Если ты останешься здесь, тебя убьют. И тебя, и твоих людей. И я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, я и так подставился по полной. 

— Джасра меня терпеть не может...

— Глупости! Я с ней говорил. Мать вас примет. Ты столько раз вытаскивал ее из неприятностей, что это будет только справедливо если она хоть раз сделает что-то для тебя. Тем более, что она при этом ничем не рискует.

— А как же ты?

— Я останусь в Кашфе. Это мое королевство, и я не могу просто взять и сбежать.

— А я, по-твоему, могу?

— У тебя нет другого выхода. Ты должен исчезнуть, и чем скорее — тем лучше. Это для твоего же блага.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь!

Ринальдо ничего не сказал, только посмотрел мне в глаза. Так смотрел на меня Рейно в детстве, когда я делал глупости. Проклятье, столько лет я его не вспоминал, а тут... И все этот мальчишка!

Не выдержав взгляда Ринальдо, я отвел глаза. Извиняться я не стал.

— Доверься мне, Далт, — тихо сказал он. — Хоть раз в жизни просто поверь мне на слово. 

— Я верю тебе, — так же тихо ответил я. — Просто...

— Я знаю, Далт. Знаю. Но другого выхода нет.

Я долго молчал. Меня тошнило от одной только мысли о бегстве, но... Он был прав. Если я сейчас полезу на рожон, то... После еще одной войны Эрегнор может и не оправиться. Воевать с Амбером на своей территории — слишком дорогое удовольствие. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — сдался я. — Если я пойду к Стражу напрямик, сквозь Тени, это не останется незамеченным. Ты сам всегда говорил, что чем больше людей проходит сквозь Тень, тем сильнее возмущения и отчетливее след. Джулиан перехватит нас на марше на полпути.

Ринальдо кивнул, без слов принимая мою капитуляцию.

— Не перехватит. Я открою для вас Врата Карты. Но только когда ты будешь готов. Идти придется очень быстро. Я не смогу удерживать Врата открытыми слишком долго — это очень энергоемкий процесс. Даже с поддержкой Фонтана со второй стороны и возможностями этой штуковины, — он поднял руку, показывая кольцо моего двойника, — я долго не продержусь.

— Значит, придется поторопиться, только и всего.

— Придется. Давай, Далт, поднимай людей. Время сейчас слишком дорого, чтобы тратить его зря.

Я так и поступил. Даже если мои бойцы ожидали чего-то иного, а не приказа об отступлении, вслух об этом никто даже не заикнулся. Мои люди повиновались мне без возражений, привычно веря, что я знаю, что делаю. Вот только я сам был в этом совсем не уверен...

Пока мы собирались, начало смеркаться. Я машинально командовал, пытаясь уследить за всем. Немного поколебавшись, я приказал забрать арсенал. Это потребует времени, но я считал эту задержку оправданной. Что-то подсказывало мне, что если я и вернусь сюда, то очень нескоро. 

Ринальдо ждал терпеливо. Что-то с ним было не так. В нем не было ни следа той злости, что я уловил когда пытался воспользоваться его картой, словно его ярость прогорела дотла, оставив лишь пепел. Он был странно молчалив и неестественно спокоен и хладнокровен и казался тенью самого себя, но у меня не было времени допытываться в чем тут дело. К тому же я знал, как он не любит такие расспросы... Ладно, то, что сочтет нужным, он расскажет сам, а о том, что не сочтет нужным, и говорить нечего.  
Стемнело быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем я ожидал. Ближе к полуночи мы были готовы. 

— Мы успеваем? — спросил я Ринальдо после того, как сообщил ему об этом.

— Думаю, да. Вряд ли Джулиан предпримет что-либо до наступления утра. Эта ночь будет спокойной.

Я хотел было спросить его, почему он так считает, но не успел. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки карту — рубашкой ко мне, так что я не видел, кто или что было на ней изображено — и резким движением, не глядя, бросил ее на землю прямо мне под ноги.

— Отойди в сторону, — коротко приказал он и сам отступил назад. 

Я последовал его примеру.

Несколько долгих, показавшихся целой вечностью секунд ничего не происходило, потом карта засветилась всеми цветами радуги, сначала слабо, но с каждым ударом сердца свечение становилось все ярче и интенсивней, разгораясь, будто пламя.

— Что это? — тихо спросил Крэйг, умудрившийся подойти незамеченным, и в его голосе я различил тревожные нотки.

— Врата Карты, — так же тихо ответил я.

Он невнятно выругался, потом сплюнул.

— Далт, я, конечно, за тобой хоть демонам в пасть, но... Не нравятся мне эти колдовские штучки. Ты уверен, что...

— Уверен, — солгал я. — А теперь заткнись и займись чем-нибудь полезным. Ты его, — я кивнул в сторону Ринальдо, — отвлекаешь. 

Крэйг заткнулся, но с места не сдвинулся. Завороженные, мы наблюдали, как исходящее из карты свечение становится все ярче и ярче, как в хаосе красок постепенно проступает знакомый пейзаж: очертания горных хребтов, некоторые из них были исчерчены огненными реками лавы, другие покрыты сверкающим льдом, туман, стелящийся у самой земли, скрывающий ее от посторонних глаз, выныривающие из него каменные стены, вершины кайрнов и зиккуратов, складывающиеся в столь прихотливый узор, что при попытке проследить за его линиями голова шла кругом, лес, смутно темнеющий вдали... И замок на самом стыке покрытой туманом равнины, исчерченной лабиринтом хаотичных строений, и темного леса, где, поговаривали, водились диковинные существа, вышедшие из ночных кошмаров. Другая сторона замка выходила на невидимый отсюда морской залив, и я почти слышал приглушенный шепот прибоя...

Что, конечно, было невозможно. Я мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. В глазах потемнело, но в следующий миг все вокруг приобрело прежнюю яркость и четкость. Мир, который я видел, был реальным, и я знал, что достаточно сделать всего один шаг, чтобы ступить на искореженную, изрезанную глубокими трещинами и горячую от подземных испарений, землю Стража Четырех Миров. 

Врата были открыты. 

— Давай, Далт, — хрипло сказал Ринальдо. — Идите. Проход безопасен.

— За мной, — коротко приказал я и, убедившись, что меня слышали, шагнул в Врата. Секундное головокружение, краткий миг дезориентации, и я вдохнул пахнущий серой воздух. Огляделся. Небо над головой пылало закатом, так же как и волосы женщины в белом, что стояла передо мной. Огненное свечение окутывало ее фигуру, колдовское пламя плясало на кончиках ее пальцев, искрами сыпалось с ее рыжих волос.

— Джасра, — я склонил голову. 

— Далт, — кивнула она. — Вечно от тебя одни неприятности! Во что ты втянул моего сына на этот раз?

— Я не... — начал было я, но она не дала мне договорить.

— Да проходи же, ты загораживаешь проход! Я не могу держать Врата открытыми вечно! 

Я поспешно отступил в сторону. Оглянулся. В золотой арке Врат темнело ночное небо Эрегнора, и огни многочисленных факелов были не в силах разогнать окутавшую лагерь тьму. Я прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть детали, но видимость лучше не стала. Я видел лишь контуры строений, да силуэты людей, замерших возле Врат. Похоже, Крэйг был далеко не единственным, кого смущали «эти колдовские штучки».   
Я помахал рукой своим бойцам, потом жестом приказал следовать за мной. Похоже, они видели меня лучше, чем я — их. Не прошло и пары секунд, как первый из них — это оказался Рейнер, командир разведывательного отряда — прошел сквозь Врата. За ним последовали и остальные. 

Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось. Мои люди все шли и шли, золотистое свечение вокруг Врат пульсировало словно в такт биению огромного сердца. Послав Рейнера с его ребятами оглядеться, — больше для очистки совести, чем из реальной необходимости, неприятностей здесь, в Страже, я не ждал, — я наблюдал за Вратами, время от времени украдкой поглядывая на Джасру. Ее лицо было бесстрастно, но свечение, окутывавшее ее подобно плащу, заметно померкло, нечеловеческое напряжение читалось во всей ее фигуре — в закаменевшей линии плеч, в намертво стиснутых руках, в застывшем невидящем взгляде. Ей приходилось нелегко, но она продолжала держать Врата, чтобы мои люди могли перейти в безопасное место. И хотя я точно знал, что она делает это не ради меня, а ради Ринальдо, я был благодарен ей за это. И жалел только об одном — о том, что ничем не могу сейчас ей помочь. 

Наконец поток иссяк. Что, неужели все? Я не был уверен. Мне казалось, что я так и не увидел многих лиц, — Крэйга с Рейно, например, Мориса, нашего медика, Джейка, Лероя, Эрла с его ребятами, — но я мог просто отвлечься и не заметить... Слишком много людей прошло мимо меня за эти показавшиеся целой вечностью минуты.

Я повернулся к Джасре и хотел, было, спросить ее, поддерживает ли она контакт с Ринальдо сквозь Врата, и если да, то что там у них, но не успел. Она побледнела, ее лицо, прежде бесстрастное как лик статуи, исказилось. Она тихо вскрикнула и тут же зажала себе рот рукой. И прежде, чем я успел спросить, в чем дело, с другой стороны Врат прозвучали выстрелы, сначала одиночные, потом — целые очереди. Откуда-то издалека донесся грохот взрыва. 

Проклятье, там же Ринальдо!

— Я вытащу его оттуда, — пообещал я Джасре и бросился в Врата.

На мгновение потемнело в глазах, закружилась голова. Я споткнулся обо что-то и потерял равновесие. Автоматная очередь прошила воздух там, где только что была моя голова. Я опустил глаза и только тогда увидел, что спасло мне жизнь, — безжизненное тело Лероя, одного из моих командиров. Ему повезло меньше, чем мне, пуля вошла ему аккурат между глаз. 

Что, черт побери, происходит?

Врата мерцали за моей спиной, но Ринальдо нигде не было видно. Как и остальных моих людей, тех, кто не успел пройти в Страж. Воздух был наполнен грохотом выстрелов и запахом пороха и гари... Гари было слишком много. Лагерь горел, и огонь постепенно двигался в мою сторону.

Выстрелы прозвучали где-то совсем рядом, из-за угла одного из складов, но на этот раз стреляли не в меня. Прищурившись, я различил знакомый силуэт. Стреляли мои ребята, и стреляли в кого-то невидимого. Пригнувшись, я побежал к ним, используя как укрытие малейший выступ, малейшую неровность. Судя по тому шквалу огня, что мои бойцы обрушили в сторону противника, меня заметили, так что последние метры я пробежал почти не таясь. Их было шестеро — Крэйг, Рейно, Джейк и еще трое, чьи лица мне были знакомы, но чьих имен вот так, с ходу, я назвать не смог. При виде меня на их лицах отразилось облегчение.

— Далт, слава всем богам, — выдохнул Крэйг. — Я уже думал, что нам...

— Доложи обстановку, — оборвал его я. Времени выслушивать его причитания у меня не было.  
Крэйг моргнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Это войско Джулиана, я видел его штандарт. Они напали неожиданно, со всех сторон. Застали нас врасплох. Всех, кроме Эрла. Ты приказал ему прикрывать отход.

Я кивнул. Я действительно отдал этот приказ, вот только я не думал, что Эрлу и его отряду и впрямь придется это делать.

— Они задержали их ненадолго, но успели поднять тревогу и предупредить нас. Ринальдо приказал всем как можно быстрее отступать в Страж, но было слишком поздно. Солдаты Джулиана были уже повсюду, ведь ты снял все посты. Периметр лагеря, кроме Эрла, никто не охранял. Те, кто не успел укрыться, были убиты на месте. Нам повезло чуть больше. Патроны еще есть, так что пока отстреливаемся.

Крэйг попытался улыбнуться, но его улыбка больше напоминала оскал.

— К Вратам не пробиться, — добавил он. — Если попытаемся, нас застрелят на полпути. Там открытое пространство, даже укрыться толком негде...

— Так ведь я же прошел, — возразил я.

— Ты вышел из Врат, а не шел к ним. Они этого не ожидали. А мы тебя заметили и прикрыли. Кстати, это Рейно тебя углядел...

Я посмотрел на мальчика. С того дня как я привел его в лагерь, я его больше не видел, и теперь поразился произошедшим в нем переменам. В камуфляже с чужого плеча и со следами гари на лице он казался на несколько лет старше. И его руки держали арбалет с явно привычной ловкостью.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал я.

Он улыбнулся и опустил глаза. А я снова повернулся к Крэйгу. 

— Где Ринальдо?

Он отвел глаза, потом коротко кивнул на Джейка. Тот отодвинулся в сторону. Ринальдо сидел, привалившись спиной к стене, и смотрел в одну точку невидящим взглядом, и на мгновение мне даже показалось, что... Я не успел даже понять, как оказался рядом с ним, опустился на колено, коснулся его шеи. Пульс под пальцами был сильным и ровным, но его глаза смотрели мимо меня...

— Он жив, — тихо сказал Крэйг. — И даже не ранен. Но я не понимаю, что с ним. Когда все это началось, он принял командование, а потом вдруг замер на месте и перестал реагировать на происходящее. 

— И как давно?

— Несколько минут.

Я оглянулся, посмотрел туда, где ярким огнем светилась золотая арка. Неужели Джасра в одиночку держит Врата? Я вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки свою колоду, нашел ее карту. Сосредоточился... Идти под огнем противника к Вратам слишком опасно, но если она ответит, то в этом не будет необходимости. Изображение на карте дрогнуло, на миг я почувствовал ее, прикоснулся к краешку ее сознания, но контакт был слишком слаб... Все ее внимание уходило на Врата. Проклятье...

— Джасра не отвечает. У нас нет выбора, придется пробиваться к Вратам.

Я вытащил из-за пояса свой пистолет, снял с предохранителя. Против автоматов это, конечно, несерьезно, но ничего посущественней я не удосужился прихватить. А значит, придется обходиться тем, что есть, благо остальные вооружены получше. Ну, кроме Рейно с его арбалетом, но Крэйг правильно поступил, что дал ему то оружие, с которым парень умеет обращаться. 

— Крэйг, вы с Рейно пойдете первыми. Потом мы с Джейком забираем Ринальдо. Вы трое — следом за нами, как только мы пройдем, Джасра закроет Врата. Все понятно? Вопросы? Нет? Тогда вперед!


	9. Chapter 9

Когда решение принято, то все остальное — всего лишь вопросы тактики. Я созвал своих офицеров на совещание и коротко сообщил о стоящей перед нами задаче. Вопросов ни у кого не было — после того, что произошло днем на переговорах, мое решение никого не удивило. Разведданные, которые мои люди так старательно собирали все это время, наконец-то пошли в ход. Нам удалось узнать на удивление многое о противнике, и это помогло выработать план действий. Я сделаю то, что в свое время не удалось ни Блейзу, ни отцу. Мир в Эрегноре будет на моих условиях.

Когда совещание было окончено, я распустил офицеров. Им понадобится время, чтобы поднять солдат и приготовиться к наступлению. Я же мерил шагами шатер и размышлял. Я думал о Ринальдо... О том, как он исчез из моего лагеря, после того как вызвал меня на дуэль. Однажды я уже видел подобное — Брэнд тоже так умел. Я пытался понять, какие еще силы и таланты Ринальдо унаследовал от отца, но так ни до чего и не додумался. В любом случае, он опасен. И он наверняка сейчас с Далтом. Последнее, что мне нужно, — это чтобы этот рыжий змееныш обратил свои силы против моих людей. С Далтом мои люди справятся, он всего лишь солдат, но магические фокусы на поле боя как минимум дезориентируют тех, против кого они направлены. И, в отличие от Блейза, я сам мало что смогу им противопоставить. А значит, у Ринальдо не должно быть возможности вмешаться в происходящее.

Карта Блейза похолодела практически сразу. Как и я, рыжий этой ночью спать не собирался. 

— Да? — спросил он, и мгновение спустя его изображение на карте шевельнулось и ожило.

— Это я. Как там Рэндом?

— Без изменений. Состояние стабильное, но в себя пока не приходил. И, думаю, до утра и не придет. Его по уши накачали медикаментами.

— Хорошо, — кивнул я. — Мне нужна карта Ринальдо.

Блейз моргнул.

— У меня ее нет. Я, конечно, могу нарисовать, но это потребует времени. Несколько часов, не меньше. Я не очень хороший художник, у Фионы это получается гораздо лучше и быстрее... Хочешь, я ее попрошу?

— Не стоит. Проверь колоду Рэндома, у него наверняка есть.

— Да, точно. 

Блейз вытащил карты из кармана куртки, раскрыл веером. Выудил нужную, покрутил в руках, но отдавать мне не спешил.

— Зачем тебе? — спросил он.

— Я видел сегодня на что он способен, полагаю, лишь малую часть его умений, и не хочу чтобы он путался у меня под ногами. 

— Резонно. Но ты не сможешь одновременно удерживать его и командовать армией.

Я пожал плечами.

— Может быть, я перестраховываюсь и его там даже не будет. А если и будет, то... У меня талантливые офицеры, справятся.

Блейз покачал головой. 

— Нет. Слишком рискованно. Ринальдо я возьму на себя. Дай мне знать, когда ты выступишь, и я позабочусь, чтобы где бы он ни был, он не смог тебе помешать. 

Предложение было дельным, но я колебался.

— Блейз, ты не должен...

— Должен. Я хочу помочь, и это то немногое, что я сейчас могу для тебя сделать. Хотя нет, не так. Не для тебя. Для Амбера.

Несколько долгих секунд я просто смотрел на него. Рыжий был искренен... И говорил дело. В прошлом у нас были разногласия, мы часто оказывались по разные стороны баррикад, но сейчас... Сейчас у нас были общие интересы. И общий враг.

— Хорошо, — сказал я. — Тогда до связи. Когда я буду на месте, то дам тебе знать.

Блейз кивнул и разорвал контакт. 

 

Мы выступили так быстро, как смогли. При других обстоятельствах я бы предпочел дождаться утра, ночной марш по незнакомой местности — удовольствие ниже среднего, но время поджимало. Утром у меня свидание, а там — как знать, чем все обернется. Ринальдо выбрал оружие с умом. На клинках, любых, я бы сделал его в два счета, но на пистолетах... Я не был уверен. Стреляю я неплохо, но с такой разновидностью дуэли раньше не сталкивался. 

Как бы то ни было, это — между нами двоими. А то, что я собирался сделать сейчас, гораздо важнее и значительнее. И если фортуна будет на моей стороне, то у Рэндома не останется выбора. Победителей не судят. В конце концов он ведь сам все это затеял. Когда вешаешь на стену заряженное ружье, то будь готов, что рано или поздно оно обязательно выстрелит, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Размышляя таким образом, я вел солдат. Разведчики поработали на славу — карты местности были точны. Мы вышли к нужному месту, даже ни разу не сбившись с пути. Поднявшаяся на небосклон луна давала достаточно света, чтобы сделать различимыми нужные ориентиры.

К лагерю мы подошли незамеченными. Я связался с Блейзом, как мы и договаривались, и после короткого разговора с ним вновь сосредоточился на происходящем. Ринальдо теперь — проблема Блейза, а моя — лагерь наемников, лежащий в долине за ближайшим холмом. Не знаю, куда смотрели часовые Далта, но нам удалось подойти почти вплотную, прежде чем они подняли тревогу. Нас пытались остановить, но как-то вяло и несерьезно. Далт оказался довольно беспечен и пренебрег мерами безопасности, которые мне всегда казались естественными как дыхание. Впрочем, я привык иметь дело с регулярной армией, а он — солдат удачи, к тому же явно привыкший чрезмерно на нее полагаться. Что ж, ему же хуже. Сегодня его небрежность сыграет мне на руку. Если это, разумеется, не ловушка.

Полностью исключать такой вариант было бы слишком опрометчиво, так что я был настороже. Но перестраховывался я напрасно — серьезного сопротивления мы так и не встретили. Лагерь казался вымершим... А те горстки людей, на которых мы периодически натыкались, даже вооруженные огнестрельным оружием, не могли дать нам отпор. Силы были слишком неравны. 

Ни Далта, ни Ринальдо не было видно. Неужели я просчитался и это не то место? Нет, мои разведчики не могли так ошибиться... Это точно его база. Обязана быть. Но где тогда все его силы? Где он сам?

Ответ, по крайней мере частичный, на этот вопрос я обнаружил в самом центре лагеря. Золотая арка, сияющая колдовским свечением, производила впечатление. Врата Карты. Мы редко использовали карты таким образом, слишком дорого стоил этот фокус тому, кто открывал Врата, слишком много времени требовалось потом на восстановление сил... Проще и эффективней было провести армию напрямик, сквозь Царство Теней. Но Ринальдо, похоже, считал иначе. Я заметил его у самых Врат, и хотя не слышал его голоса, но видел как он энергично жестикулирует, отдавая приказы. Блейз, черт бы его побрал, медлил. Надо было все-таки забрать у него карту и самому...

Ладно, теперь уже поздно. Я вскинул автомат, прицелился. Да, это не дуэль, где наши шансы были бы равны, но какого черта? Ни Рэндому, ни Кейну равных шансов ты не предоставил, так с какой стати я буду давать их тебе? Только потому, что Рэндому повезло и он все еще жив? Черта с два! Твоей заслуги в этом нет.

Спусковой крючок мягко поддался под пальцем, приклад ударил в плечо. Выстрел показался оглушительно громким...

Я не понял, откуда он взялся. Высокий мужчина в камуфляже, совершенно седой, он словно вырос из-под земли прямо перед Ринальдо в миг, когда я выстрелил, и... Моя пуля досталась ему. Ринальдо отшатнулся, кто-то из его людей выпустил целую очередь в мою сторону, и теперь уже мне пришлось прятаться от пуль. Проклятье, промахнулся!

Укрывшись за какими-то ящиками, сваленными небрежной грудой, я поднял ствол автомата над головой и, не глядя, выпустил целую очередь в сторону противника. Бесполезно... Я даже своих выстрелов не различил в шуме перестрелки. 

Когда я рискнул выглянуть из укрытия, Ринальдо уже и след простыл. Возле Врат никого не было. Кто же держит их открытыми? Явно не Ринальдо, иначе ему было бы не до происходящего вокруг. Неужели Далт? Верилось в это с трудом, но, собственно, почему бы и нет? Блейз говорил, что не стоит его недооценивать. Может быть, он прав.

Ладно, посмотрим. Грохот выстрелов постепенно затихал, сопротивление противника сходило на нет. Я знал, что в соответствии с приказом мои люди методично берут лагерь под контроль. Ринальдо больше не было видно. Арка Врат по-прежнему светилась в ночи, — кто-то тратил бездну энергии, удерживая проход открытым. Я прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть реальность по другую сторону Врат, но местность была мне незнакома. Я подумывал послать туда людей, но лезть туда-не-знаю-куда было бы по меньшей мере опрометчиво. И необходимости в этом пока не было. Так что я ограничился тем, что жестом приказал своим солдатам наблюдать, а сам вытащил карту Блейза и попытался дотянуться до него мысленно. Бесполезно. Словно натыкаешься на глухую каменную стену... Я вспомнил, что он мне пообещал, и мысленно выругался. Разумеется, Блейзу сейчас не до меня. Отвлекаться во время ментального поединка очень опасно. С Вратами мне придется разбираться самому.

Я так и не успел ничего толком придумать. Из Врат появился Далт. Кто-то из моих солдат выстрелил в его сторону, но промазал, — Далт умудрился споткнуться на ровном месте. А потом на нас обрушился такой шквал огня, что даже голову поднять было невозможно. 

Когда огонь стих и я снова выглянул, Далта нигде не было. Судя по тому, откуда стреляли, его люди засели где-то совсем неподалеку, буквально за углом ближайшего здания. И, похоже, кроме них в лагере живых не осталось. Окружить их будет несложно. Но прежде всего нужно закрыть Врата и отрезать им путь к отступлению. Я по прежнему не понимал, кто держит их открытыми, но это не имело значения. Врата Карты не зря называются именно так. Чтобы их открыть, нужна карта — человека или места. И если ее уничтожить, Врата закроются. 

Но сделать это отсюда не удастся. Блейз, может быть, и сумел бы закрыть Врата на расстояние, но мне понадобится физический контакт.

Пока я размышлял, как лучше это сделать, из-за угла показались двое — коренастый мужчина средних лет и юноша, почти мальчик. За ними — Далт, поддерживающий Ринальдо, — тот кулем болтался на его плече. Блейз все-таки сдержал слово. 

Они явно собирались прорываться к Вратам, у них не было другого выхода. А значит, времени на размышления уже не осталось, нужно действовать.

— Прикройте меня, — приказал я своим солдатам и, не давая себе шанса передумать, побежал к Вратам. Никогда в жизни я не бежал так быстро. Воздух звенел от выстрелов, я уже не понимал, кто и в кого стреляет, я почти чувствовал, как пули рассекают воздух в опасной близости от моей головы, но мне везло... Везло до самых Врат. Я почти добежал, когда что-то ударило меня в спину, заставляя упасть на колени. Но это уже не имело значения, она была совсем рядом... Я протянул руку и поднял с земли светящийся прямоугольник из картона, настолько холодного, что он обжигал пальцы. У женщины, изображенной на нем были рыжие волосы, собранные в сложную прическу, золотисто-карие глаза и тонкие резко очерченные черты лица, и она казалась мне смутно знакомой, хотя я был уверен, что никогда не встречал ее раньше...

Кто-то выкрикнул мое имя, я поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Далтом. Ринальдо с ним не было, но в руках Далта был пистолет, и его дуло было направлено в мою сторону. Я улыбнулся ему и, собрав все силы, рванул в противоположные стороны края картона. Карта не разорвалась, она рассыпалась в пыль прямо у меня в руках, следом раздался оглушительный хрустальный звон, словно где-то совсем рядом разбилось огромное зеркало, и реальность вокруг меня разлетелась на множество осколков. Последней моей мыслью было, что, наверное, не стоило вот так уничтожать Врата, находясь в самом эпицентре взрыва.


	10. Chapter 10

Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. Я открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился: мир вокруг заливало ослепительно белое сияние. Я машинально прикрыл глаза рукой и обнаружил, что моя кожа стала черной, как смоль. 

Зрение постепенно восстанавливалось, приходило в норму. Яркий свет лился с молочно-белых небес, усеянных черными точками. Я лежал на каменистой черной земле. В нескольких шагах от меня росло уродливое низкое дерево с искривленными ветвями, покрытыми мелкими серыми листьями. И все. Вокруг, куда ни кинь взгляд, расстилалась плоская черная равнина. 

Где я, черт побери?

Я поднялся на ноги, с легким недоумением посмотрел на пистолет, который сжимал в руке. Смутное воспоминание забрезжило в мозгу...

Мне понадобилось несколько долгих секунд чтобы вспомнить. 

Эрегнор. Ринальдо. Врата Карты. Страж. Джасра. Джулиан. 

Мы прорывались к Вратам, когда он выскочил прямо под пули. Я оставил Ринальдо заботам Джейка и бросился за ним. И почти догнал. У самых Врат он вдруг упал на колени, кажется, кто-то из моих ребят все-таки в него попал. Я навел на него пистолет, но выстрелить не успел. Этот сукин сын уничтожил карту, с помощью которой Ринальдо открыл Врата, и реальность вокруг нас взорвалась, рассыпалась на множество осколков. Врата исчезли. А я оказался здесь, в этом странном, ни на что не похожем черно-белом мире. 

Да, так все и было. И, наверное, могло быть и хуже. Мне повезло, что я вообще где-то оказался. 

Как бы то ни было, желания любоваться черно-белыми окрестностями у меня не было. Нужно возвращаться, выяснить как там Ринальдо и мои ребята. Если Врата захлопнулись, а они остались Эрегноре... То им не позавидуешь. 

В других обстоятельствах я бы не стал особо беспокоиться о Ринальдо, он обладал удивительной способностью выкручиваться из самых сложных ситуаций, но состояние, в котором он пребывал, когда я его последний раз видел, внушало опасения. Чем бы ни был вызван его транс, если Ринальдо не очнется, то не сможет позаботиться ни о самом себе, ни о других. И даже если Джулиана убило взрывом на месте, — что, конечно, было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — произойти могло все, что угодно.

Я поставил пистолет на предохранитель и заткнул за пояс. И вытащил из кармана куртки потертый кожаный футляр. Карта Ринальдо была с самого верху. Я сосредоточился, мысленно потянулся к нему... Ничего. Ни малейшего отклика. Мгновение поколебавшись, я попытался связаться с Джасрой. С тем же результатом. 

Я задумался. То, что Ринальдо не отвечал, само по себе ничего не значило. Он был не в лучшей форме, когда взорвались Врата. А Джасра... Она держала их все это время. Я не очень понимал, как она это делала, но ясно было одно — она была с ними связана, и это дорого ей обходилось. И когда Джулиан уничтожил Врата... Кто знает, как это по ней ударило. 

Ну что ж, значит, придется выбираться самому. Я еще раз оглянулся по сторонам. Куда ни посмотри — вокруг лишь плоская черная равнина, лишенная каких-либо ориентиров. И никаких признаков жизни; только низкое кривое дерево справа от меня — и то выглядело так, словно оно засохло много лет назад. 

Я повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал вперед. Направление не имеет значения, важно только движение и странная пугающая способность кроить мир по собственному вкусу. Я редко прибегал к этой силе, слишком уж она напоминала мне о том, что я предпочел бы забыть, но сейчас она была мне необходима. Власть на Тенями — вот единственное, что может сейчас помочь мне найти дорогу домой. 

Я ускорил шаг, потом постепенно перешел на бег. Сухая черная пыль взвивалась в воздух при каждом моем шаге, обнажая искореженную, покрытую трещинами землю. Пусть трещины станут глубже и темнее, и из истерзанной земли пробьется молодая зеленая поросль, а пыль унесет прохладный ветер, приносящий запах дождя...

Ветра не было. Воздух, овевавший мое лицо, был холодным и сухим. Никакой травы под ногами тоже не было, только надоедливая мелкая пыль. Я скрипнул зубами, сосредоточился и попытался снова. Пусть справа покажется горка белых камней, сложенных в небольшую пирамиду, а за ними появится узкая тропинка... Пусть на ней появятся следы подкованных лошадиных копыт...  
Ничего. Никаких камней и никакой тропы. Я продолжал бежать и испытывать окружающую меня реальность на прочность. 

Безрезультатно. Легкие работали как кузнечные мехи, в какой-то момент начали подкашиваться колени. Почему-то раскалывалась голова, — виски словно сжало раскаленным обручем. Я сбавил темп, потом перешел на шаг. Остановился. 

Мир вокруг меня был незыблем, как скала, и я не видел вокруг никаких следов тех изменений, что пытался в него внести. Кажется, я влип. Что-то не так не то с окружающей меня реальностью, не то с моей способностью повелевать Тенями. Уйти отсюда таким способом тоже не удастся.

Что же делать? Я снова достал карты и попытался связаться с Ринальдо, а когда мне это снова не удалось — с Джасрой. И после нескольких бесплодных попыток заметил то, что, наверное, должен был заметить с самого начала: от карт не веяло привычным холодком. Силы, позволявшие нам связываться друг с другом с их помощью, здесь не действовали. Странный черно-белый мир оказался ловушкой. 

Я попытался вспомнить все, что Ринальдо когда-либо рассказывал о реальности и Царстве Теней, и о том, что нужно делать, чтобы подчинить их своей воле. Ничего, что могло бы мне как-то помочь, я так и не вспомнил. Я никогда раньше не слышал ни о чем подобном. Возможно, Ринальдо тоже никогда не сталкивался ни с чем, что было бы похоже на этот странный черно-белый мир.

Как бы то ни было, оставаться на одном месте было бессмысленно. И я пошел вперед, наугад. В глубине души я очень надеялся, что рано или поздно что-то в окружающем меня мире изменится, и я пойму, что делать дальше.


	11. Chapter 11

Вязкое черное беспамятство постепенно рассеивалось, неохотно выпуская меня из своих объятий. Я открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел. Вокруг была лишь кромешная тьма. И в ней кто-то был. Я слышал шелест чужого дыхания, чувствовал сладкий с металлическими нотками запах, от которого кружилась голова и путались мысли...

— Кто здесь? — спросил я, и едва услышал собственный голос.

— Т-с-с-с, — прошипел кто-то прямо мне в ухо, а потом невидимая тяжесть прижала меня к земле. Чужие жесткие губы прижались к моим, горячий язык проскользнул в рот. Я попытался оттолкнуть навалившееся на меня тело, но моя рука была небрежно отброшена в сторону. Острые когти впились в запястье. 

Я перестал сопротивляться и свободной рукой потянулся к ножнам на поясе. Слава Единорогу, кинжал был на месте. Тем временем горячее дыхание опалило шею, потом чья-то рука рванула на себя ворот моей куртки. Ткань не выдержала и с треском разорвалась. Чужие зубы впились в шею. Вспышка боли пронзила тело, и я ударил в слепую, наугад. Промахнуться было невозможно, слишком близко мы были друг к другу. Дикий крик резанул слух, яркая вспышка света ударила по глазам, и тяжесть, придавливавшая меня к земле, исчезла. Существо, невесть с какой радости возжелавшее познакомиться со мной поближе, отшатнулось и вспыхнуло как факел. Я вскочил на ноги, выставив перед собой клинок, но защищаться было не от кого. В считанные секунды оно — я успел разглядеть уродливую физиономию, покрытое чешуей и начисто лишенное признаков пола туловище, кожистые крылья и украшенные острыми когтями лапы — прогорело дотла. 

Что, черт побери, это было?

От одной мысли, что это существо ко мне прикасалось, меня передернуло. И откуда только оно здесь взялось? И где это — здесь?  
Я огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг по прежнему было темно, но теперь темнота перестала быть непроглядной. Я заметил луч тусклого серого света справа от себя. И пошел на свет. 

Но, сделав несколько шагов, понял, что поторопился. Меня шатало, колени подкашивались, почему-то кружилась голова. Я вынужденно остановился, обхватил себя руками за плечи, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Воздух был спертый и сухой. Тупо ныло плечо, что-то горячее текло по шее, куртка была влажной и противно липла к спине. 

Что произошло?

Мысли путались, и мне понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить. Врата Карты. Их нужно было закрыть, и я это сделал. Впервые, сам, без посторонней помощи и чужих советов, руководствуясь исключительно собственной интуицией и чутьем. А потом карта с изображением показавшейся мне смутно знакомой рыжеволосой женщины рассыпалась в пыль прямо у меня в руках, и реальность взорвалась, раскололась на множество осколков как лопнувшее зеркало. Наверное, что-то я все-таки сделал не так, как следовало...

Но даже если и не так, неважно. Это сработало. Вот только я сам оказался невесть где. Но это ерунда. Нужно просто убраться отсюда, пока еще какая-нибудь мерзость не пришла по мою душу.

Принять решение оказалось гораздо проще, чем воплотить намерение в жизнь. Я сделал шаг, но, споткнувшись об что-то невидимое, потерял равновесие и сам не понял, как снова оказался на земле. Да что со мной такое? 

Я смутно помнил, как бежал по открытому пространству под чужим огнем, и теперь сам удивлялся, что тогда на меня нашло. Никогда не замечал за собой тяги играть в героя. А потом, когда Врата уже были совсем близко, что-то ударило меня в спину, — вдруг вспомнил я. Пуля? Я не был уверен. Пальцы говорили, что все в порядке, — ну, насколько я мог дотянуться, — а тупая ноющая боль была совсем не похожа на ощущения от огнестрельной раны. Однажды мне «повезло» поймать пулю, и... Не то чтобы я жаловался, но на этот раз все было совсем иначе. Да и крови почти не было.

Рикошетом, что-ли, зацепило? Учитывая, что и мои солдаты, и люди Далта палили в белый свет как в копеечку, то удивляться этому, наверное, не стоило. Мне еще повезло. Могло быть гораздо хуже...

Я качнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль, потом осторожно поднялся на ноги. На этот раз это оказалось гораздо проще. Слабость отступала, в голове прояснилось. Стараясь ступать медленно и осторожно, я направился к свету, туда, где, по моим расчетам, должен был быть выход.

Свет постепенно становился все ярче и ярче, и вскоре я смог разглядеть низкие своды и белые стены пещеры. А потом тоннель, по которому я шел, изогнулся змеей, приведя меня к выходу. Я осторожно выглянул... И замер, пораженный.

Никогда, ни в одной Тени я не видел ничего подобного. Небо, раскинувшееся над антрацитовой пустыней, было белым и таким ярким, что я невольно прикрыл глаза рукой. И только несколько мгновений спустя, когда зрение пришло в норму, разглядел медленно поднимающийся над горизонтом черный шар солнца, источающий ослепительно яркую... Темноту? Антисвет? Я не знал, каким словом назвать это нереальное черное сияние, столь яркое, что на него было невозможно смотреть. 

Гора, из глубин которой я вышел, была белой, как мел. И такими же были и другие горы справа от нее, складывающиеся в огромный хребет. Я стоял на небольшой площадке на самом краю обрыва. Далеко внизу чернела пустыня. Я долго вглядывался в нее, но так и не заметил никаких признаков жизни. Ветра не было. Воздух был холодным, сухим и лишенным даже намека на движение.

Да, далеко же меня занесло...

Желания выяснять, в каком уголке Тени я оказался, у меня не было. Света было вполне достаточно, чтобы убраться ко всем чертям, и я не стал тратить время зря. Вытащил из футляра на поясе колоду карт, медленно перетасовал. Перевернул.

Карта Блейза оказалась сверху. Я сосредоточился и мысленно потянулся к нему, настраиваясь на контакт...

Ответа не было.

Я пожал плечами и взял следующую карту. Рэндом. Интересно, пришел ли он в себя?

Тишина, тишина, тишина...

Похоже, что нет.

Джерард. 

Ничего. Ни ощущения присутствия, ни отзвука мыслей. Он улыбался, но жизни в его изображении на карте было не больше, чем в пепле той твари, что я только что убил.

Флора.

Ни один из золотистых локонов даже не шелохнулся.

Бенедикт.

Никакой реакции.

Фиона.

И снова только тишина в ответ.

Да что за черт? Уже ни на что не надеясь, я последовательно попытался дотянуться до Корвина, Ллевеллы, Мартина и Вайол. Безрезультатно. Что там с ними со всеми произошло? Или... Правильнее будет спросить, что произошло со мной?

Ответа не было, и я вернул оказавшиеся бесполезными карты в футляр. Они мне не помогут. Придется рассчитывать лишь на самого себя.

Я снова оглянулся по сторонам, словно надеясь, что реальность вокруг меня изменится. Разумеется, этого не произошло. Хотя кое-какие изменения были. Небо, из ослепительно белого успело стать блекло-серым, черное солнце поднялось довольно высоко. Белые горы по прежнему громоздились справа, черная пустыня лежала далеко внизу. Красота!

Желания блуждать по пещерам в поисках выхода у меня не было — мало ли какие еще твари обитают там, внутри. Я прошелся по площадке, надеясь все-таки увидеть что-то новое. И увидел. Узкая горная тропинка пролегала внизу, метрах в четырех-пяти отсюда, осторожно огибала обрыв и уходила куда-то вглубь, под выступ, на котором я стоял. Прищурившись, я разглядел как она петляет дальше среди гор. Высоковато, конечно, но не торчать же здесь, ожидая невесть чего... Придется прыгать.

Стараясь не думать о том, что я буду делать, если переломаю себе ноги, я отступил, насколько позволяло место, разбежался и прыгнул. Мне повезло, приземлился я удачно. Теперь выступ возвышался надо мной, отбрасывая вниз ослепительно белую тень, но зато тропа лежала прямо передо мной.

Направо или налево? Справа громоздился кажущийся бесконечным горный хребет, а слева... Слева гор было значительно меньше. Может быть здесь я смогу спуститься. Во всяком случае, попытаться стоит. 

Терять мне было нечего, и я зашагал по тропе. И потихоньку начал вносить изменения в окружающий меня мир. Пусть легкий ветерок коснется щеки, принося с собой запах прошлогодней слежавшейся хвои... Юркая тень промелькнет под ногами, и на тропе останутся следы крошечных лап...

Ничего подобного.

Ладно. Попробуем иначе. Тропинка сворачивает, огибая огромный белый камень, и обратная его сторона будет покрыта серебристым мхом...

Черта с два! Никакого мха на камне не было. Я даже остановился, провел рукой по его поверхности. Никаких признаков растительности.

Хорошо. Тогда пусть белое облако появится на сером небе и заслонит черное солнце, приглушит его антисвет... Тяжелые тучи скроют горизонт, где-то вдали сверкнет молния, а следом прозвучит раскат грома...

И снова ничего.

Я остановился, потер глаза. В висках стучало набатом, пот градом катил по спине. Руки дрожали. Черно-белый мир вокруг и не думал поддаваться моим усилиям, словно я внезапно лишился всех своих способностей. Неужели это по мне так ударило взрывом Врат? Или все дело в природе этих мест? Может быть, силы, на которые я так привык полагаться, здесь не действуют? Я не знал, что и думать. 

И потому отбросил колебания и снова зашагал вниз по тропе. Чем бы ни было это место, я не сомневался: раз уж каким-то образом я смог сюда попасть, то и выход как-нибудь найду. Рано или поздно. 

Иначе и быть не может.


	12. Chapter 12

Черные точки в белом небе постепенно гасли, а у самого горизонта небо едва заметно потемнело. Похолодало. Серый предутренний туман стелился у самой земли, скрывая безобразные трещины и успевшую мне до смерти надоесть черную пыль. Рассвет был близок. Интересно, на что похоже здешнее солнце?

Ответ на этот вопрос я вскоре узнал. Ослепительно яркое сияние в считанные минуты залило мир, черный шар солнца вынырнул из-за горизонта. Небеса стремительно темнели, прямо на глазах из белых становясь тускло-серыми. Прекрасно... У того, кто создал этот мир, явно серьезные проблемы с восприятием цветов. Или с чувством юмора. 

Я снова огляделся по сторонам, но не увидел ничего нового. Все та же монотонная черная пустыня. Стелившийся у ног туман постепенно рассеивался. Я остановился, присел на корточки. Провел рукой по черной земле. Ни капельки влаги. Земля была абсолютно сухой.

Плохо. Сколько я уже здесь блуждаю? Никак не меньше нескольких часов. И за все это время ни единого признака жизни. Только мертвая черная пустыня вокруг, упрямо не желающая поддаваться моим попыткам ее изменить. 

Во рту давно пересохло, и мысли о воде приходили в голову все чаще и чаще. До сих пор мне не попадалось ни одного источника, и это начинало действовать мне на нервы. Если я не придумаю, как выбраться отсюда, то это может стать проблемой.

Я набрел на колодец, наверное, несколько часов спустя, когда сумасшедшее черное солнце стояло в зените прямо у меня над головой. Выложенные из черного песчаника стены, три балки из белого дерева, пересекающиеся под углом. Я осторожно подошел к колодцу, заглянул внутрь. Слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Веревка выглядела полуистлевшей, ведро было белесым от ржавчины, но выбирать не приходилось. Я осторожно начал опускать ведро, позволяя веревке скользить между пальцами. Ниже, ниже, ниже... Долгожданного всплеска все не было и не было. Веревка размоталась до самого конца, потом я услышал тихий стук – ведро ударило о дно. Колодец был пересохшим.

С досады я ударил по ни в чем не повинному камню так, что костяшки пальцев заныли. И вдруг услышал тихий смех за спиной. Я резко обернулся, машинально выхватив пистолет. Она стояла, прислонившись к одной из деревянных балок. Невысокая стройная женщина, с абсолютно черной кожей и черными волосами, мягкими локонами обрамляющими почему-то показавшееся мне смутно знакомым лицо. Она смотрела на меня и смеялась.

— Кто ты такая? – спросил я, опуская оружие. – Откуда ты здесь взялась?

Женщина качнула головой, снова рассмеялась. Подошла к колодцу, присела на край, с любопытством заглянула внутрь.

— Здесь нет воды, — сказала она, и я узнал ее голос. – И никогда не было. 

Мне понадобилось сделать усилие, чтобы представить ее другой. Светлокожей, с золотистыми волосами и, как я помнил, синими-синими глазами. Да, это точно была она, теперь я это видел... Непривычное освещение сбило меня с толку, вот я и не узнал ее сразу.

— Эвелин, — я машинально назвал ее тем именем, под которым когда-то знал. – Или, правильнее будет сказать, принцесса Флора.

Ее улыбка погасла. Она склонила голову на бок, смерила меня внимательным взглядом.

— Ты меня знаешь, а я тебя почему-то нет. Мы встречались раньше?

— Да. В Кашфе, много лет назад.

Она задумалась, потом кивнула.

— Я тебя помню, Далт. Ты убил моего Джасрика.

— Это не правда! — возмутился я. — Я его не убивал!

Она пожала плечами.

— Может быть, не ты держал в руках топор, но это совсем неважно. Ты заставил его отречься от своих прав, и это его погубило. Его смерть — на твоей совести.

— Так же как и на твоей. Ты могла его тогда спасти. Но ты его бросила, Флора.

Она отвернулась, но я успел заметить, как влажно блеснули ее глаза. 

Внезапно мне стало ее жаль. Пусть это было правдой, но... Я не должен был этого говорить.

— Прости.

Она удивленно посмотрела на меня снизу вверх. 

— Прости, что обидел тебя. Мне правда жаль. Я не должен был тогда тебе угрожать... Но у меня не было выбора. Расклад был таков, что либо он, либо я.

Она долго молчала...

— Следующий колодец в пяти милях отсюда, вон там, — наконец сказала она и махнула рукой, указывая направление. — Не знаю как сейчас, но некоторое время назад там была вода. Если тебе повезет, ты ее найдешь.

И растаяла в воздухе. Как призрак, которым она и была.

Я долго смотрел на место, где она сидела, потом вздохнул, потер глаза. Если это и была галлюцинация, то очень уж необычная. 

— Спасибо, Флора, — на всякий случай сказал я и зашагал в указанном ею направлении. 

Уверенности в том, что это действительно была она, а не фокусы моего подсознания, у меня не было. Но я все же надеялся, что колодец, о котором она говорила, существует на самом деле.


	13. Chapter 13

Узкая тропинка петляла среди белых, как мел, скал и медленно, но верно, шла под уклон. Антрацитовая пустыня стала заметно ближе, и я уже почти не сомневался, что рано или поздно тропа выведет меня туда. И можно будет снова попробовать уйти в Тени. Наверное, все дело в горах, должно быть, это каменная порода блокирует мои способности... Не то чтобы я верил в это всерьез, но версия была ничуть не хуже любой другой. И стоила того, чтобы ее проверили.

Так что я шел по тропе, поглядывал по сторонам и размышлял. Я думал о той твари, что напала на меня, когда я только-только пришел в себя. Я уже видел таких, как она. Диковинные создания, в чьих жилах вместо крови текло жидкое пламя, умиравшие, сгорая в собственном огне. Изменчивые, непостоянные, непохожие друг на друга... Их объединяло только одно — все они были порождениями Хаоса. 

Могло ли так быть, что взрыв Врат забросил меня на территорию Владений? Это казалось маловероятным, но, собственно, почему бы и нет? Подобное предположение объясняло тот факт, что карты отказались мне служить — на таких расстояниях связь работает плохо. А карты Мерлина, который как раз мог находиться гораздо ближе, у меня при себе не было. Но это не объясняло того, что мне никак не удавалось изменить реальность вокруг, словно моя власть над Тенями внезапно сошла на нет. Тени — они Тени и есть, и неважно, в чьем секторе влияния ты пребываешь — Единорога или Змея, Порядка или Хаоса.

А значит, дело не в этом. Дело в свойствах этого черно-белого мира. Или — во мне самом.

Решить, какая из этих двух версий кажется мне более вероятной, я так и не успел. Странный звук донесся откуда-то из-за очередного поворота тропы, и я инстинктивно замер на месте. Прислушался. И различил шелест шагов и скрип гравия. Кто-то расхаживал по тропе, насвистывая знакомый мотив, и я уже определенно слышал раньше эту мелодию...

Я вытащил из ножен кинжал, сжал рукоять так, что узкое лезвие прильнуло к запястью, и, стараясь ступать плавно и беззвучно, направился к огромному камню, перекрывавшему мне обзор. Тропа огибала камень и уходила куда-то вправо, откуда и доносились насторожившие меня звуки...

Скрип гравия стал явственней, отчетливее. Потом затих. Мелодия оборвалась, и знакомый до боли голос, который я не ожидал еще когда-либо услышать, негромко выругался и вдруг позвал меня по имени.

— Джулиан, да выходи уже! Хватит прятаться! Я, между прочим, тебя жду.

Это было невозможно, это никак не мог быть он, и я был почти уверен, что это ловушка или какой-то трюк... Но все равно пошел на звук его голоса. Я должен был убедиться...

Это был он. Дикое освещение сделало его кожу черной, как смоль, и выбелило волосы, но это все равно был он. Его черты лица, его манера держаться, осанка, поворот головы, жест, которым он одернул манжет рубашки, поправляя скрытые в рукаве ножны...

— Кейн, — выдохнул я, опуская оружие. — Как ты здесь оказался?

— А вот это сейчас должно беспокоить тебя в последнюю очередь! — заявил он и тут же перешел в нападение. — Какого дьявола ты творишь? Ты вообще понимаешь, что наделал?

— А что я сделал?

Это его внезапное возвращение из мертвых настолько выбило меня из равновесия, что спросить что-то иное мне даже в голову не пришло. А он почему-то воспринял это как должное, словно мы расстались только вчера, словно не было ни снайпера в Дейге, ни гробницы на берегу моря, ни прошедших лет...

— Ты нарушил условия перемирия! — заявил он. 

— Кейн, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Скажи лучше, как ты...

— Посланник Логруса, — перебил меня Кейн, так и не дав задать мучившие меня вопросы. Он будто бы и не слышал меня. Или не хотел слышать. — Ты убил посланника Логруса совсем недавно, всего несколько часов назад. Или скажешь, что это был не ты?

Я вспомнил ту тварь, и меня передернуло. Посланник Логруса, говоришь? Да хоть сам Змей во плоти, мне плевать, что за пакость это была!

— Я. Этот твой посланник вцепился мне в горло, так что извини, у меня не было ни возможности, ни желания выяснять, что это такое. Я защищался.

Кейн прищурился, потом шагнул ко мне, протянул руку, коснулся кончиками пальцев моей шеи, там, где неудачливый посланник вонзил зубы. Я отшатнулся, но Кейн не обратил внимания. Он понюхал свои пальцы, осторожно лизнул. Потом посмотрел на меня так, будто впервые увидел. 

— Ты не призрак, не такой, как мы, — произнес он. — Ты настоящий, живой. Посланец Логруса почуял запах твоей крови, вот и...

То, как он это сказал, и огонек, постепенно разгорающийся в его глазах, заставили меня отступить еще на шаг. Кейн почти прямым текстом сказал, что кровь Амбера притягательна для обитателей этого черно-белого мира, и что он сам — не тот, за кого я его принял. Я отступил еще на шаг и поудобней перехватил рукоять кинжала. Мне было больно от одной только мысли, что, возможно, мне придется сразиться с ним, но я никому не позволю...

Заметив, как я отступаю, Кейн улыбнулся.

— Меня можешь не опасаться. Я тебя не трону. Вообще-то я пришел тебя предупредить. Логрус отправит за тобой новых призраков. А поскольку ты нарушил перемирие, Путь не станет тебя защищать. 

Я пожал плечами. Все это звучало как бред сумасшедшего. Это не имело ни малейшего смысла...

— Что это за место, Кейн? И как ты здесь оказался?

— Это своего рода изнанка Тени. И Логрусу, и Огненному Пути одинаково сложно сюда попасть, поэтому они посылают нас, призраков тех, кто когда-либо их проходил.

— Как это? Зачем?

— Каждый раз проходя по линиям Пути, мы оставляли ему частичку себя. Он запоминал нас такими, какими мы были тогда. И теперь, когда ему нужно, Путь воссоздает нас заново, чтобы мы исполняли его волю. Это ад, Джулиан, посмертие для таких, как мы. Я ведь умер, да?

Я кивнул. 

— Мне жаль, Кейн.

Он отвел глаза. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить сказанное... Но он быстро взял себя в руки. 

— Ну, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, — фыркнул он. — А ты-то как сюда попал? Тебе здесь не место.

— Случайно. 

Я рассказал ему про Врата Карты и про то, как я их уничтожил. Кейн слушал молча, внимательно. А потом заметил:  
— Никогда не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Я никогда раньше не пытался закрыть чужие Врата. 

— Я тоже. Что мне теперь делать, Кейн?

— Убираться отсюда ко всем чертям! Ты не слушал, что я тебе говорил? Логрус откроет на тебя сезон охоты. Тебя буду искать, может быть, уже ищут. 

— Я бы рад уйти, но не знаю как. Карты здесь не работают, и мне никак не удается подчинить своей воле эту Тень.

— Это не Тень, — рассеянно сказал Кейн, и я только тогда понял, что он больше не обращает внимания на мои слова. Он словно прислушивался к чему-то, слышимому только ему одному, и это «что-то» ему совсем не нравилось.

— В чем дело? — спросил я.

— Они уже здесь, совсем близко, — ответил Кейн. Наклонился, вытащил из голенища сапога небольшой нож, протянул мне рукоятью вперед. — Держи. Насколько я помню, у тебя никогда нет запасного клинка.

Я не стал спорить и взял нож. Кейн развел руками, и свет сумасшедшего черного солнца отразился в лезвиях его кинжалов. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, и вдруг... Белая тень скользнула по земле, воздух наполнился хлопаньем огромных кожистых крыльев и воплями, похожими на крик баньши. Они атаковали с воздуха, упав с тускло-серых небес — четверка странных существ, покрытые чешуей и отдаленно напоминающие ту тварь, посланца Логруса, о котором говорил Кейн.

Я подпустил их поближе, увернулся от удара хвоста, со свистом распоровшего воздух там, где мгновением раньше была моя голова, и метнул нож Кейна в ближайшую крылатую тварь. И промахнулся. Лезвие лишь скользнуло по ее крылу, рассекло перепонку, но этого оказалось достаточно. Существо кувыркнулось в воздухе, на миг потеряв равновесие, и напоролось на острие моего кинжала. Яркая вспышка света ударила по глазам, и мой противник, дико вскрикнув, вспыхнул белым пламенем. Крик его был тут же подхвачен другими тварями. 

Краем глаза я успел заметить, как Кейн сражается с кружащим вокруг него существом, но в следующий миг мне стало не до него — пришлось вступить в бой с двумя оставшимися. Они нападали слаженно, с двух сторон, и я отступал, не столько отбиваясь, сколько уходя от ударов, и отчаянно жалея, что у меня нет при себе оружия посерьезней короткого кинжала. Чтобы достать хоть одного из нападавших, нужно было подпустить их совсем близко... А делать это мне совершенно не хотелось. Даже если я смогу убить одну из этих тварей, то вторая неминуемо доберется до меня... 

Так что я отступал шаг за шагом, пока одна из них вдруг не вспыхнула ярким пламенем: разделавшись со своим противником, Кейн пришел мне на помощь. Оставшееся существо обернулось к нему, что-то невнятно выдохнуло — кажется, какое-то ругательство — и, забыв обо мне, бросилось на Кейна. И напоролось на его клинок.

— Гори, — улыбнулся он, выдергивая лезвие кинжала из груди крылатого существа. Белое пламя хлынуло из раны прямо на руки Кейна, и его улыбка погасла. 

— О, черт! — только и успел сказать он. 

А в следующий миг Кейн превратился в смерч, с диким ревом взвился в воздух и через мгновение исчез, рассеялся в блекло-сером небе. Я даже сделать ничего не успел.

Медленно, как во сне, я опустился на колено, коснулся еще тлеющей земли. Ничего... Смерч, унесший Кейна, стер все следы, разметал прах и пепел посланцев Логруса, и только белые пятна на черной земле безмолвно свидетельствовали, что все это произошло на самом деле... 

Кейн погиб из-за меня. Потому что пришел предупредить меня. Потому что пытался защитить. А я так и не успел сказать ему, что... Проклятье, я даже отомстить за него не сумел! 

Что-то блеснуло на земле, совсем рядом. Я протянул руку и поднял невесть каким чудом уцелевший нож, тот самый, что всего несколько минут назад одолжил мне Кейн. Рукоять была еще теплой. Пару секунд я просто смотрел на клинок, потом с силой вонзил его в землю. Я выберусь отсюда, поклялся я. И с делаю то, что давно должен был сделать. Даю тебе слово, Кейн...

Я снова был один, и тропа по-прежнему лежала у моих ног. Но теперь я знал, что она никуда не ведет. Проклятый черно-белый мир оказался ловушкой. И все же из нее должен быть выход! Кейн был уверен, что выбраться отсюда в принципе возможно, жаль только, он не успел подсказать, как именно... Но я что-нибудь придумаю. Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю. Не может же все закончиться вот так...

Ничего придумать, да и просто решить, что делать дальше, я так и не успел. 

— Бросай оружие сейчас же! — прозвучал за спиной знакомый голос.

Уже ничему не удивляясь, я медленно обернулся. Далт стоял в нескольких шагах от меня, и пистолет в его руках был направлен в мою сторону.


	14. Chapter 14

Не знаю, сколько миль я прошел. Я честно старался придерживаться указанного Флорой направления, но колодца, о котором она говорила, так и не обнаружил. Возможно, никакого колодца здесь никогда не было. Возможно, встреча с призраком амберской принцессы мне только пригрезилась. А может быть, это я заблудился и сбился с пути...

Что было бы совсем неудивительно. Пустыня вокруг была начисто лишена ориентиров. Единственное, что хоть как-то указывало путь, было сумасшедшее черное солнце, но и оно оказалось на редкость ненадежным проводником. К знакомым местам — мертвому дереву, рядом с которым я очнулся, и пересохшему колодцу, возле которого встретил Флору, — я не возвращался, но уверенности в том, что я не брожу кругами, у меня не было. Пейзаж вокруг вот уже долгое время оставался неизменным — все тот же песок под ногами, все то же блеклое серое небо над головой, все тот же черный шар солнца, источающий ослепительно яркий антисвет, и все та же, по-прежнему недосягаемая, линия горизонта вдали... 

Впрочем, выбора как такового у меня не было. Не сидеть же на одном месте, ожидая неизвестно чего! Так что я шагал и шагал вперед по раскаленному черному песку — я ощущал исходящий от него жар даже сквозь толстые подошвы сапог — и старался не думать, на сколько миль вокруг может расстилаться эта пустыня.

Вместо этого я думал о другом. О том, что волей-неволей пришлось оставить позади, в реальном мире. О моих людях: тех, кого успел отвести в Страж через Врата, и о тех, кто погиб, прикрывая отход, — я подозревал, что погибших гораздо больше, чем мне было известно. И еще — о тех, кто остался в Эрегноре, когда взорвались Врата, — я бы дорого дал, чтобы узнать, что с ними сталось. О Ринальдо... Если он пришел в себя, то все должно быть в порядке, и с ним самим, и с теми, кто был с ним рядом, но если он так и не очнулся... Нет, не хочу даже думать об этом!

Я должен быть сейчас там, в Эрегноре, рядом с теми, кто в меня верит. Принять командование, помочь, спасти, защитить, а если нет — то хотя бы разделить их участь. Я должен быть с ними... А не бродить по бескрайней черной пустыне в поисках, возможно, несуществующего выхода! 

Джулиан. Все, что случилось за последние сутки, с тех пор как оставшийся неизвестным стрелок сорвал переговоры, произошло по его вине. Это Джулиан напал на мой лагерь, когда я меньше всего был к этому готов. Это Джулиан каким-то образом нейтрализовал Ринальдо, — я не мог этого доказать, но чувствовал, что без него тут не обошлось. Транс Ринальдо не был случайностью, слишком уж своевременно его вырубили... Таких совпадений не бывает! И, наконец, это Джулиан уничтожил Врата, так что в эту ловушку я попал тоже из-за него!

Ненависть придала сил, и я ускорил шаг. И вскоре заметил то, что, наверное, уже давно должен был заметить — линия горизонта была неровной. Пока еще далекие горы были белыми и почти сливались с тусклым серым небом, поэтому я не замечал их раньше, но теперь их острые вершины были вполне различимы. Возможно, в горах местность изменится, и я найду хоть какие-то признаки жизни. А если нет, то, поднявшись повыше, я смогу хотя бы оглядеться по сторонам.

К подножию гор я вышел гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал. Непривычное освещение искажало перспективу, не позволяя оценивать расстояния на глаз с привычной точностью. Солнце по-прежнему стояло высоко, но жара постепенно шла на убыль. День клонился к вечеру. Или, что было более вероятно, в горах климат был гораздо мягче.

Узкую тропинку, ведущую вверх, я нашел довольно быстро. На ней не было никакой растительности и никаких следов. После раскаленных песков пустыни земля под ногами казалась прохладной. Воздух, овевающий лицо, был по-прежнему сухим, но уже не таким горячим. 

Я поднимался в горы, когда белая тень скользнула по тропе прямо передо мной. Я вскинул голову, прищурился, прикрыл глаза рукой от слепящего солнца. И различил четверку странных крылатых существ, стремительно снижающихся над уступом, примерно в том самом направлении, куда вела тропа, по которой я шел. 

С одной стороны, сам факт наличия здесь хоть какой-то жизни радовал — я уже почти свыкся с мыслью, что этот мир необитаем, но в поведении крылатых тварей мне почудилась угроза. И когда пару минут спустя я различил приглушенный расстоянием вой, мои сомнения рассеялись. Эти твари были опасны. И они явно на кого-то нападали. А это значит, что я здесь не один!

Окрыленный этим открытием, я поспешил вперед. Я очень надеялся, что тропа выведет меня прямо к месту схватки, к тому, кто в этот самый момент отбивается от крылатых существ. Так и оказалось. Вот только к тому времени как я добежал до уступа, вой тварей затих. Я опоздал. Так или иначе все уже закончилось. Я перешел на шаг, стараясь ступать плавно и бесшумно. И осторожно выглянул из-за поворота.

Джулиан стоял спиной ко мне, в опущенной руке — нож с коротким лезвием. Еще один кинжал — в ножнах на поясе. На черной земле я заметил четыре белых пятна, от которых поднимался светлый дымок, как от незатушенных костров. И все. Больше никаких следов. И никаких крылатых тварей. Один он их, что ли, убил? Парой ножей? Судя по тому, что я о нем слышал — очень даже может быть...  
Как бы то ни было, упускать такой подарок судьбы я не собирался. Я вскинул пистолет, прицелился. Все очень просто... Нужно лишь нажать на спусковой крючок. Промахнуться на таком расстоянии невозможно. Жаль, я не успел выстрелить тогда, в Эрегноре, до того как он порвал карту Джасры. Если бы успел — мы бы здесь не оказались. Но теперь судьба, пусть и с запозданием, но все же подкинула мне еще один шанс...

Спусковой крючок начал поддаваться под пальцем. Я и сам не понимал, почему медлю, что мешает мне просто сделать это. В бою, да и не только, я всегда убивал, не задумываясь. Быстро и без колебаний. Но тут...

— Бросай оружие сейчас же! — приказал я, понимая, что не могу выстрелить в спину. Я знал, что он это заслужил, и что на моем месте он бы точно не стал колебаться, но все равно не смог.

Джулиан медленно обернулся, посмотрел на меня. Его лицо было непроницаемым — ни удивления, ни страха, ни тени вообще каких-либо эмоций. А глаза — холодные, как лед. Он не отреагировал на угрозу; несколько долгих секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, потом он медленно, нарочито медленно поднял руки. Нож он так и не бросил.

— Чего тебе надо, Далт? — совершенно спокойно спросил он.

— Брось нож! — повторил я.

Он нехорошо улыбнулся, шагнул ко мне, по-прежнему не выпуская зажатый в руке клинок.

— А иначе что? Выстрелишь? — поинтересовался он и сделал еще шаг.

И я нажал на спусковой крючок. В пистолете что-то тихо щелкнуло, но выстрела не последовало. Удивиться я не успел; Джулиан неестественно быстрым рывком преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние и выбил пистолет из моей руки. Лезвие ножа блеснуло у самого лица, я рефлекторно отшатнулся, уходя из под атаки. Попытался перехватить его запястье, но безуспешно. Джулиан отступил — реакция у него была превосходная — и тут же попытался достать меня новым выпадом. Я отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро. Лезвие ножа полоснуло по предплечью. Рукав тут же увлажнился. 

Джулиан улыбнулся и снова атаковал. Но на этот раз я был к этому готов. Я перехватил его руку с ножом, ударил по локтю, пытаясь выбить сустав. Он невнятно ругнулся, но пальцы не разжал и пнул меня по колену. Я ослабил хватку всего лишь на миг, но этого оказалось достаточно. Он вырвался, отскочил в сторону. Едва заметно поморщившись, переложил нож в левую руку.   
Я не стал дожидаться, пока он снова нападет. Вместо этого я атаковал сам. Ложный удар левой, который он блокировал свободной рукой, снизу вверх правой — отбросить в сторону его руку с ножом, и завершающий боковой, от которого он не успел уйти. Я попытался закрепить успех, но он поднырнул под мою руку и попытался зайти мне за спину. Я резко развернулся и, прежде чем он успел ударить, перехватил его руку, дернул на себя, используя собственное тело как рычаг. У меня получилось. Джулиан потерял равновесие и полетел на землю, увлекая меня за собой. 

На земле мы оказались вместе, я - сверху. Я рассчитывал, что удар об землю его хоть на миг дезориентирует, но не тут то было. Нож Джулиан выронил, но не растерялся и попытался ударить меня кулаком. Я увернулся, и его удар пришелся вскользь. А потом отшвырнул его руку и... 

Клянусь, я был готов убить его голыми руками, но внезапно Джулиан перестал сопротивляться.

— Убьешь меня — и будешь блуждать здесь до конца своих дней, — сказал он. — Без меня тебе отсюда не выбраться, Далт. Сам ты никогда не найдешь дорогу домой.


	15. Chapter 15

Почему-то у меня не возникло и тени сомнения, призрак Далт или нет. Я точно знал, что нет. И его появление здесь, на изнанке Тени, как назвал это место Кейн, было вполне объяснимо. Мы были очень близко друг к другу, когда взорвались Врата. Даже странно, что мы не встретились раньше.

Если бы я дал себе труд подумать об этом раньше, то предвидел бы это, и его появление не застало бы меня врасплох. Но он выскочил, как чертик из табакерки, в миг, когда я меньше всего ожидал кого-либо встретить, и... Я отреагировал машинально, не раздумывая. В тот момент мне было плевать, сработают здесь его патроны или нет, меня не волновало, что он почти на голову выше и, соответственно, на черт знает сколько тяжелее, и что затевать драку с превосходящим и по вооружению, и по габаритам противником — не самый умный поступок... Я просто увидел возможность выместить злость и досаду хоть на ком-нибудь и воспользовался выпавшим мне шансом. Не сказать чтобы слишком успешно.

Хотя его преимущество в вооружение оказалось пшиком, — авалонский порох отказался воспламеняться в этом черно-белом мире, — Далт оказался серьезным противником. Серьезнее, чем я ожидал. И при других обстоятельствах я не стал бы с ним связываться будучи вооруженным лишь парой коротких ножей. Но к тому времени, когда до меня это дошло, было уже поздно. Отступать было некуда, а сдаваться я не собирался.

В какой-то момент Далту удалось сбить меня с ног. Я чисто рефлекторно перехватил его руку, увлекая его за собой. От удара об землю в глазах на миг потемнело, пальцы разжались, и я выронил нож. Его лицо было совсем близко. Я заглянул в его глаза, и понял, что этот поединок может закончиться совсем не так, как я рассчитывал. И что все это не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Не Далт виновен в гибели Кейна. И на самом деле я зол совсем не него...

И я сказал первое, что пришло мне на ум:  
— Убьешь меня — и будешь блуждать здесь до конца своих дней. Без меня тебе отсюда не выбраться, Далт. Сам ты никогда не найдешь дорогу домой.

Это заставило его сдержать руку. 

— Что ты знаешь об этом месте? — спросил он.

— Это своего рода изнанка Тени. Когда я закрыл Врата, энергия, их поддерживающая, вырвалась из-под контроля. Мы были в самом эпицентре взрыва, вот нас и вынесло в другой слой реальности. Карты здесь не работают, и уйти в Тени обычным способом отсюда невозможно. Полагаю, ты уже пытался и у тебя ничего не получилось, так?

Далт кивнул.

— Если все так, как ты говоришь, то отсюда нет выхода, — сделал вывод он. 

— Разумеется, есть! 

Уверенности в этом у меня не было, но черта с два я позволил бы ему это понять. Мне нужно было выиграть время... И я собирался сделать это. Любым способом.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты уже был здесь?

— Да, был, — солгал я. — И, разумеется, я знаю, как выбраться отсюда. Я бы не трогал Врата, если бы считал, что это может оказаться дорогой в один конец.

Не то чтобы Далт мне поверил, но это заставило его задуматься.

— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь?

— Искал нужное место. Открыть проход можно только в определенных местах... А тут еще эти крылатые твари налетели.

Далт посмотрел на все еще тлеющие белые пятна, потом снова перевел взгляд на меня. Ослабил хватку.

— Ладно. Предположим, что я тебе поверил...

Я фыркнул. Можно подумать, у него был выбор! Да он понятия не имел, что делать и куда идти... У него это на лице было написано!

— Предположим, — с нажимом повторил Далт. — Предлагаю заключить перемирие, на время. Я готов забыть, что ты напал на мой лагерь, и что из-за тебя погибли мои люди. И если... Когда мы вернемся в Эрегнор, я не стану тебя преследовать. Идет?

— Идет.

Он отпустил меня, поднялся на ноги. Я тоже встал, отряхнул одежду. И только тогда заметил, что это сукин сын забрал мой кинжал и теперь поднимает с земли нож Кейна, который я выронил. Почувствовав, что я на него смотрю, Далт криво улыбнулся и спрятал оба моих клинка за голенище сапога. 

— Ну что ж, веди, — сказал он.

Я пожал плечами и, повернувшись к нему спиной, направился вверх по тропе. Направление не имело значения, но я решил, что не стоит вести его туда, откуда он пришел. Пусть лучше дорога будет ему незнакома.

Некоторое время мы шли молча, и только шелест наших шагов нарушал тишину. Меня это вполне устраивало, но у меня было сильное предчувствие, что долго такая идиллия не продлится. И, разумеется, я оказался прав.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что открыть проход можно только в определенных местах? — внезапно спросил Далт. — В каких таких местах? От чего это зависит?

— Понятия не имею, — абсолютно искренне сказал я. Но он, кажется, ждал от меня другого ответа, и я не стал его разочаровывать. — В некоторых местах ткань реальности тоньше, чем обычно. И там возможно открыть проход в реальный мир.

— Каким образом?

— С помощью Огненного Пути, разумеется.

Он задумался. И пару минут спустя спросил:  
— И как определить, где реальность тоньше?

Я пожал плечами.

— А как описать цвет неба на рассвете? Запах моря? Или чем отличается свежий след от давно остывшего? Это сложно объяснить, Далт. Ты либо видишь, чувствуешь разницу, либо нет.

Далт замолчал. Тропинка стала уже, подъем — ощутимее. Мы прошли под выступом, с которого я совсем недавно, или, быть может, целую вечность назад, смотрел как сумасшедшее черное солнце поднимается над раскинувшейся далеко внизу антрацитовой пустыней, обрамленной белым горным хребтом... Потом тропинка в очередной раз свернула, и выступ остался позади. Теперь уже я шел наугад. Далт следовал за мной. Вопросов он больше не задавал. Я не знал, как долго это продлится, но надеялся, что его терпение не иссякнет слишком быстро. Желания затевать второй раунд у меня не было.

Пока мы шли, солнце зашло, но темнее не стало. Небо, наоборот, посветлело, из серого сделавшись ярко-белым. Некоторое время спустя на нем появились черные точки — надо полагать, звезды. Горы теперь казались сероватыми, а наши тени из белых стали привычно черными. Воздух стал заметно холоднее и разреженнее. Стало трудно дышать, и мы вынужденно сбавили темп.

Я продолжал идти вперед, вверх, по узкой извилистой тропе и уже начал почти всерьез прикидывать, когда Далт сообразит, что я морочу ему голову. До сих пор он ничего не заподозрил, а если даже и заподозрил, то мастерски это скрывал, но долго это не продлится. Рано или поздно он поймет, что я вожу его кругами. Я лишь рассчитывал, что они появятся раньше, чем до него дойдет...

Так оно и вышло. Они появились, наверное, несколько часов спустя, когда мы остановились передохнуть на небольшом плато. Я присел на камень, Далт подошел к краю обрыва, посмотрел по сторонам. Не знаю, что он рассчитывал увидеть, но смотрел он совсем не туда, куда следовало. Он смотрел вниз. А нужно было смотреть вверх. На этот раз, наученные горьким опытом, они появились бесшумно, без воплей и боевых кличей. Они даже крыльями махали совсем беззвучно, я и заметил их лишь потому, что все это время подспудно ожидал их появления. Кейн говорил, что кровь Амбера притягательна для обитателей этого мира, и что Логрус пошлет других призраков по мою душу. Я же рассчитывал на то, что они почуют кровь Амбера... 

Летучие твари снижались кругами, как падальщики. Далт стоял спиной ко мне, по-прежнему высматривая что-то вдали. Угрозы он не чувствовал. А я не собирался его предупреждать. Да, он не Ринальдо, и в гибели Кейна он невиновен, но... В том, что происходило последние недели в Эрегноре, он замешан по уши. Может быть, и к покушению на Рэндома тоже руку приложил. Так что мешать крылатым чудищам делать свое дело я не собирался.

Крылатые тени стремительно приближались, и я уже мог их разглядеть. Их было много, слишком много. Они не станут разбираться, кто есть кто. Покончив с Далтом, они примутся за меня, внезапно понял я. А в одиночку, без оружия... Ни единого шанса. Я не отобьюсь. 

— Далт, осторожно, сверху! — крикнул я.

Возможно, вдвоем у нас будет шанс выжить.


	16. Chapter 16

Мы поднялись довольно высоко в горы, но Джулиан продолжал упрямо идти вперед. Он выглядел довольно уверенным, и я был почти готов поверить, что он знает, что делает. Собственно, выбирать не приходилось. Я достаточно бродил по пустыне в одиночку, чтобы прийти к выводу, что самостоятельно отсюда не выберусь. Мне нужен был проводник. Поэтому я заключил с ним перемирие. И если это перемирие продержится ровно до того момента, как мы вернемся в реальный мир... Ну что ж, да будет так. Меня это вполне устраивало. 

В какой-то момент тропа вывела нас на небольшую утоптанную площадку, и мы решили остановиться и немного передохнуть. Подъем был нелегким и вымотал нас обоих. Во всяком случае, меня уж точно. 

Джулиан сел на какой-то камень, я же подошел к обрыву. Тропа, по которой мы поднялись, извивалась и тонула в туманной дымке. Пустыня чернела где-то далеко внизу. Слишком далеко, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. 

Я вспомнил, как обрадовался, когда неровная линия горизонта вдруг превратилась в пики показавшихся тогда такими далекими гор. Я надеялся, что в горах все будет иначе... И что же? Мир вокруг по-прежнему оставался безжизненным. Горы были мертвы — ни следа растительности, ни хоть каких-то признаков жизни. Крылатые создания, которых я видел издалека, были единственными обитателями этого мира, попавшимися мне на глаза за все это время. Да и тех убил Джулиан.

Я украдкой посмотрел на него. Его лицо было непроницаемым, взгляд — задумчивый и отстраненный. Мысленно он явно был далеко отсюда, и я бы дорого дал за возможность узнать, о чем он сейчас думает.

Почему? Я не доверял ему, и это было одной из причин. Перемирие перемирием, но у меня было сильное подозрение, что он готов нарушить его при первом же удобном случае. Вот только я понятия не имел, что в его представление может быть этим самым «удобным случаем», и поэтому старался держаться настороже.

Задумавшись, я не почувствовал угрозы, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

— Далт, осторожно, сверху! — вдруг крикнул Джулиан. 

Я взглянул вверх и едва успел отшатнуться. Металлические когти сверкнули перед глазами, располосовали лицо и шею, лишь чудом не задев сонную артерию. Я чисто рефлекторно отмахнулся — просто кулаком, достать оружие я уже не успевал, да и много ли толку от неработающего пистолета и коротких ножей — и тварь отпрянула. Я успел разглядеть уродливую физиономию, оскаленные клыки, сероватую чешую и длинные изогнутые когти, а в следующий миг что-то свистнуло в воздухе совсем рядом, и довольно увесистый камень ударил в плечо крылатого чудища, смял кожистое крыло. Чудище взвыло и, потеряв равновесие, рухнуло вниз. Я попытался проследить за ним взглядом, но заметно сгустившийся туман скрыл его от моих глаз. 

Под ногами заметались тени, и я вскинул голову. Еще пять или шесть крылатых созданий были уже совсем близко. Джулиан поднял еще один камень и швырнул в ближайшего летуна. Существо отпрянуло, но недостаточно быстро. Камень попал ему в голову. Летучая тварь кувыркнулась в воздухе и исчезла за краем плато.

— Да не стой ты как истукан! — голос Джулиана ударил как плеть, заставляя меня сбросить оцепенение.

— Что это за твари? — спросил я, доставая кинжалы из-за голенища сапога. Мгновение поколебавшись, я протянул один из них Джулиану рукоятью вперед. Если бы он меня не предупредил...

— Какая разница? — отозвался он, забирая оружие. — Они с радостью разорвут нас в клочья! 

— Черта с два! 

А в следующий миг нам стало не до разговоров. Летучие твари, не меньше полудюжины, налетели, как ураган, и нам пришлось отбиваться. Я лишь успел мимолетно пожалеть о том, что порох здесь не воспламеняется, и единственное оружие в моем распоряжение — чужой кинжал с непривычно изогнутым лезвием.

Несколько минут — и все было кончено, и только белые костры полыхали вокруг нас. Я бросил взгляд на Джулиана, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. Прищурившись, он всматривался в ослепительно белое небо. Я последовал его примеру. 

Сначала я ничего не увидел. А потом мне показалось, что я различил вдалеке какое-то движение...

Джулиан выругался, и я понял, что мне не показалось. Он тоже это видел. Целое облако летучих тварей стремительно приближалось... 

— Да сколько же их там? — невольно воскликнул я.

— Слишком много. Далт, нам не отбиться. Не этим! — Джулиан взмахнул кинжалом, который сжимал в опущенной руке.

— Будут предложения?

— Да. Бежим!

И мы побежали. Вверх, по узкой извилистой тропе, поминутно оглядываясь на приближающее облако крылатых существ, невесть почему возжаждавших нашей крови. Они больше не таились — от их воплей звенело в ушах, и горы эхом вторили их крикам. Мы продолжали бежать изо всех сил. Я лишь надеялся, что Джулиан знает, что делает...

Зев пещеры в до сих пор бывшей сплошной каменной скале показался, когда они уже были совсем близко. Джулиан, не сбавляя хода, свернул в пещеру, и я последовал за ним. Хлопанье крыльев и дикие вопли за спиной были уже совсем близко. Я не выдержал, оглянулся. И вовремя — вырвавшаяся вперед крылатая тварь была уже готова вцепиться мне в спину. Я увернулся от ее когтей, ударил ножом по перепончатому крылу, когда она по инерции промчалась мимо меня. И прежде чем я успел что-то сделать, Джулиан добил ее молниеносным выпадом.

— Не отставай! — бросил он и побежал по тоннелю. На развилке свернул налево, потом на следующей — опять налево. Шум погони постепенно затихал позади. Мы пробежали еще наверное несколько сотен метров, потом постепенно перешли на шаг.

Странно, но темно здесь не было. В глубине гор царил мягкий рассеянный полумрак. Я посмотрел по сторонам, но так и не обнаружил источника света. Казалось, будто сама горная порода слабо светилась...

— Похоже, оторвались, — сказал я.

После диких воплей летучих чудищ тишина казалась благословением. 

— Особо не радуйся. Неизвестно еще, что за пакость обитает в этих пещерах...

Я пожал плечами.

Некоторое время мы шли в молчании, потом тоннель изогнулся, и мы вышли на берег самого что ни на есть настоящего подземного озера, берега которого терялись в темноте.

Джулиан тихо присвистнул и, прежде чем я успел его остановить, опустился на колено, зачерпнул воду ладонью. Осторожно попробовал.

— Ну как? — спросил я.

— Пить можно.

И, зачерпнув еще воды, плеснул в лицо. Я последовал его примеру. У воды был привкус мела, но, учитывая, что это был первый источник за все то время, что мы здесь провели, выбирать не приходилось. 

Напившись, мы некоторое время сидели молча. Я первый нарушил тишину.

— Что это были за твари? Почему они на нас напали? 

— Меня больше интересует, почему они не последовали за нами сюда, — хмыкнул Джулиан.

— И почему же?

— Понятия не имею. Либо они знаю что-то, нам неизвестное, либо...

— Либо?

— Либо Путь все-таки нас защитил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял я. 

— Да ничего. Так, размышляю вслух... Не обращай внимания.

Я пожал плечами и не стал настаивать. Вместо этого я задал давно уже крутящийся на языке вопрос, ответ на который в данный момент имел первостепенную важность.


	17. Chapter 17

— И что теперь? 

Далт все-таки спросил это вслух, облек в слова вопрос, который я все это время ожидал услышать. Вот только ответа у меня не было. Так что я ограничился тем, что пожал плечами. Но Далт явно ожидал большего... Пришлось признаваться.

— Не знаю, — неохотно сказал я.

На лице Далта отчетливо отразилось удивление. Наверное, если бы сейчас своды пещеры обрушились нам на головы, он бы удивился меньше.

— Что значит «не знаю»? — спросил он.

— То и значит. Я лгал тебе, Далт. Я никогда не был здесь раньше. И я понятия не имею, как отсюда выбраться.

Я ожидал хоть какой-то реакции, но Далт лишь устало потер висок. Едва заметно поморщился, задев свежие царапины.

— Я подозревал это, — наконец сказал он. — Просто очень хотел верить, что выход отсюда существует.

— Может быть, он и существует, вот только мне об этом ничего не известно.

Некоторое время мы молчали, не глядя друг на друга. Потом Далт неожиданно резко поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на меня сверху вниз.

— Пошли! — приказал он.

Я не двинулся с места.

— Куда?

— К выходу. Посмотрим, убрались ли эти летучие твари. И если они ушли, то продолжим поиски. Я не верю, что выхода нет.

Я рассмеялся. Смех вышел совсем невеселым.

— Ты не понял, Далт? Все, что я тебе говорил, все это чушь собачья! Я все выдумал! Мы можем бродить по горам до скончания времен, но это ни на шаг не приблизит нас к выходу!

Далт открыл было рот, кажется, он хотел возразить мне, но не успел.

— Разумеется, не приблизит, — вместо него ответил мне знакомый голос. — Выход нужно искать совсем не снаружи. Вы ищете не то, что нужно, и не там, где нужно.

Я подскочил на месте, обернулся. Он стоял в нескольких шагах от нас, прислонившись плечом к каменной стене и скрестив руки на груди. Так же, как и Кейн, и мы с Далтом, он был негативом самого себя — черная кожа, прямые белые волосы, светлые блестящие глаза... И его правая рука была цела и невредима. 

— Бенедикт, — сказал я. — Рад тебя видеть.

Краем глаза я заметил, как Далт схватился за оружие, да так и замер с моим кинжалом в опущенной руке. Наверное, вспомнил, чем закончилась их предыдущая встреча на поле боя у самого подножия Колвира тогда, много лет назад, и предпочел не нарываться на неприятности.

— А я вас — нет, — ответил Бенедикт. — Вам здесь не место. Вы одним своим присутствием нарушаете равновесие, и чем дальше, тем все больше и больше. Пора положить этому конец.

Его правая рука легла на пояс, рядом с оружием, и я машинально отступил на шаг. На мгновение мне показалось, что он сейчас выхватит свой меч из ножен и... Даже если бы у меня было оружие посерьезней короткого ножа, против Бенедикта я бы долго не продержался. 

— Бенедикт, все совсем не так, как выглядит со стороны. Я... Мы лишь защищались. И с радостью бы покинули это место, если бы знали как.

Бенедикт смерил меня внимательным испытывающим взглядом, потом посмотрел на Далта. Тот кивнул.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Далт. — Мы здесь оказались случайно. И если ты знаешь, как выбраться отсюда в реальный мир...

Бенедикт слабо улыбнулся.

— Если бы я знал, то меня бы здесь не было, — сказал он, поправив оружие, и снова скрестил руки на груди. — Я всего лишь призрак, посланный Огненным Путем. Но вы должны знать. Тебе, Джулиан, — тут Бенедикт посмотрел прямо на меня, — удалось каким-то образом открыть Врата в этот мир. Так что не говори мне, что ты не знаешь как вернуться назад!

— Но я действительно не знаю... — начал было я, но Бенедикт не дал мне закончить.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Может быть пока не осознаешь это до конца, но знаешь. Это в твоих силах. Так просто сделай это, и все. Чего бы там не желал Путь, мне бы очень не хотелось причинить вам вред.

— Но...

Облечь в слова уже крутившиеся на языке возражения я не успел. Невесть откуда взявшийся ветер промчался по тоннелю, швырнул в лицо пригоршню пыли. Я невольно зажмурился, прикрыл глаза рукой...

Когда я открыл глаза, Бенедикт исчез.

Мы с Далтом переглянулись.

— Что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что выход не снаружи? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю... — начал было я. И осекся на полуслове. 

Догадка, простая и очевидная, молнией мелькнула в мозгу. Бенедикт был абсолютно прав. Выход нужно искать не снаружи. Его вообще не нужно искать. Место не имеет значения, ничто не имеет значения, только Огненный Путь, сияющий в нашей крови, впечатанный в наши души... Этот отпечаток ничем не смоешь, не сотрешь, он всегда с нами... А значит, его сила тоже в нас!  
Незачем искать выход, он ничем не отличается от входа. И пусть та дверь давно захлопнулась, ничто не мешает нам открыть новую. Это ведь так просто! Почему я не подумал об этом раньше?! Ответ ведь лежал на поверхности... Нужно было только задать самому себе правильный вопрос!

Я вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки колоду карт, и только когда едва их не рассыпал заметил, что у меня дрожат руки. Боги, если я прав, а я прав, то все получится... Должно получиться! Только бы у меня была нужная карта!

Я обнаружил ее в самом низу, перебрав всю колоду. И неудивительно, пользоваться ею мне как-то раньше не доводилось. Я и сам не знал, зачем ношу ее вместе с остальными... Никогда не верил всерьез, что, разложив пасьянс, можно предвидеть будущее. Столь дурацким способом судьбу не предугадать...

Пару секунд я смотрел на собственный портрет, потом протянул карту Далту. Он повертел ее в руках, потом посмотрел на меня как на умалишенного.

— Карты здесь не работают, ты же сам говорил, — сказал он. — Да я и сам не раз пытался... И ни с кем не смог связаться. Полагаю, тебе тоже до сих пор это не удалось.

— Верно, — не стал спорить я. — Этот мир — изнанка Тени. Силы, правящие вселенной, здесь не действуют. Они даже проникнуть сюда не могут, посылают призраков. Этот мир изолирован от привычной нам реальности. Но мы-то с тобой оба здесь!

— Это я уже заметил. И что с того? — не понял Далт. 

— Мы оба прошли Огненный Путь, он у нас в крови, отпечатан в нас, как клеймо, выжжен в разуме, душе, сердце — да называй как хочешь! Суть в том, что каждый раз, когда ты прибегаешь к его силе, ты используешь тот образ Пути, что носишь в самом себе. Эта сила — она в тебе. И ничто не может помешать тебе ею воспользоваться.

— Но я же пытался! Не знаю как ты, а я пытался уйти отсюда в Тень...

— Мы оба пытались изменить этот мир, а это невозможно. Он изолирован от Царства Теней, для того, чтобы открыть проход, нужно гораздо больше энергии, чем мы смогли призвать без специальной подготовки. Но есть и другие способы. Если воссоздать условия, при которых мы сюда попали, то мы сможем вернуться. Используй мою карту. Нет ни одной причины, чтобы у тебя не получилось — мы оба здесь, на изнанке реальности. Нашей собственной энергии должно быть достаточно, чтобы открыть Врата. И если их уничтожить... Энергия взрыва позволит нам взломать границу между этим миром и Царством Теней. Мы сможем вернуться!

Далт с сомнением посмотрел на меня, потом на мою карту, которую машинально крутил в руках. Он долго молчал...

— Я попробую, — наконец сказал он. — Только я понятия не имею, как открыть Врата...

— Для начала установи контакт. Тогда я смогу тебе помочь. Право, это проще показать, чем объяснить.

Он кивнул, потер глаза. Потом уставился на мою карту. 

Я ждал. Минуты сменяли друг друга, Далт сосредоточенно разглядывал мой портрет и... Ничего не происходило.

Неужели я просчитался? Да нет же, не может этого быть! Моя догадка верна, я знал, чувствовал это... Просто этот болван что-то делал не так!

— Не могу! — внезапно сдался Далт, оставив бесплодные попытки. — Видишь, ничего не получается! Карты здесь не работают...

— Глупости! Пока мы оба по эту сторону реальности, нет ни одной разумной причины, чтобы ты не мог со мной связаться! Ты что-то не так делаешь.

— Я что, по-твоему, первый раз карту в руках держу? Все я делаю так! И если ты такой умный, попробуй сделать это сам!

— У меня нет твоей карты. А у тебя есть?

— Нет. Зачем мне? Я сам с собой обычно не разговариваю...

— Тогда выбора нет. Попытайся еще раз!

— А чем я, по-твоему, до сих пор занимался? Я пытался... И ничего не вышло.

Несколько долгих секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, потом я повернулся к нему спиной и направился к тоннелю, по которому мы сюда пришли. Недавнее воодушевление сменилось апатией. Желание спорить, что-то доказывать, объяснять, улетучилось как дым. 

Я знал, что прав. Я чувствовал, что моя теория абсолютно верна. Это должно было сработать... Но не сработает. Я останусь здесь до конца своих дней, которых, скорее всего будет не слишком много, и все потому, что этот кретин не может заставить себя сосредоточиться и сделать то, что ему говорят. Жизнь несправедлива.

— Джулиан, ты куда? 

— К черту в пасть! — отозвался я. — И не вздумай за мной идти или, клянусь, я тебя убью.

Оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, поверил ли он мне, я не стал. Мне было все равно. Тоннель изогнулся, потом раздвоился. Я свернул направо и ускорил шаг. На следующей развилке я снова свернул. Потом еще раз. Подземное озеро и Далт остались где-то далеко позади.

Я понятия не имел, куда приведет меня выбранный наугад путь. Я просто шел вперед. Подальше от озера. Подальше от Далта. Подальше от иррационального желания убить его голыми руками.


	18. Chapter 18

Джулиан ушел, и эхо его шагов затихло в дали. Некоторое время я просто смотрел ему вслед, потом уселся прямо на землю, прислонился спиной к каменной стене. Откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Я попытался сосредоточиться, но мысли разбегались, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Слишком многое произошло за последние часы, слишком много событий, слишком много информации. Мне нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать и осознать...

Взрыв портала. Странный черно-белый мир, изнанка реальности, которую, в отличие от обычной Тени, нельзя подчинить своей воле. Встреча с принцессой Флорой там, в пустыне, у засохшего колодца — я так и не понял, было ли это на самом деле или мне лишь пригрезилось. Учитывая, что она направила меня по ложному пути, второй вариант казался вполне вероятным. Я ведь так и не нашел, что искал... Но зато встретил Джулиана. 

Джулиан... Я повертел в руках карту, что он мне оставил. На карте он был в своих легендарных белых доспехах, как поговаривали в Золотом Круге — абсолютно непробиваемых. И лицо у него было такое же непробиваемое — безразличное холодное выражение, но оно, теперь я это точно знал, было всего лишь маской, за которой он привык прятать мысли и чувства. 

Ненавидеть его было легко. И я действительно его ненавидел. За то, что он устроил в Эрегноре, за то, что из-за него мы оба оказались здесь, за то, что он морочил мне голову и водил кругами, за ту легкость, с которой он потом признался в этом, за нелепую уверенность в том, что я могу совершить невозможное просто потому, что он решил, что это должно быть очень просто, за то, что он вот так запросто взял и ушел, оставив меня здесь одного...

Причин ненавидеть его у меня было множество, но было и кое-что еще... Был бой с летучими чудищами, когда мы сражались плечо к плечу, и вынужденное бегство, когда стало очевидно, что победить невозможно. Было разочарование в его глазах, когда он понял, что я не могу сделать то, чего он от меня хочет...

Показалось, или края карты в моей руке стали холоднее? Нет, не показалось. Изображение на карте дрогнуло, потемнело, принимая натуральную величину и объем. Джулиан резко остановился, посмотрел на меня. 

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты там заснул! — заявил он.

— Это было не так уж и просто, — ответил я, поднимаясь на ноги. — Что нужно делать дальше? 

— Во-первых оставайся там, где стоишь. Что бы ни происходило, не двигайся с места.

— Хорошо.

— Теперь сосредоточься. Посмотри на местность за моей спиной, — он сделал широкий жест рукой, словно пытаясь обвести стену пещеры за своей спиной. — Да, я знаю, тут смотреть особо не на что, но ты все же попытайся. Представь, что тебе очень нужно пройти ко мне... 

Я машинально потянул ему руку. Джулиан отпрянул.

— Нет! Стой где стоишь, Далт. Просто представь... Представь, что ты хочешь открыть проход в место, где я нахожусь, но сам оставайся на месте. Не двигайся, понял?

Я кивнул. И попытался сделать, как он говорил. 

Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, потом воздух между нами слабо замерцал. Я сосредоточился на этом мерцании и попытался сделать его материальным. Это было трудно, чертовски трудно, я буквально чувствовал как моя собственная энергия струится сквозь меня, вытекает, как кровь из раны, но медленно, очень медленно мерцание становилось все ярче и отчетливее. Теперь Джулиан был совсем близко, и я знал, что достаточно протянуть руку — и я коснусь его плеча, и что если я сделаю это, то Врата схлопнутся, так толком и не раскрывшись...

Сияние разгоралось, превращаясь в сверкающий тоннель, связывающий нас, соединяющий две реальности. Я знал, что он где-то неподалеку, он не мог далеко уйти, но теперь это не имело значения... Расстояние не имело значения, ничто не имело значения, только это слепящее глаза сияние, заливающее все вокруг, и силы, утекающие, как песок сквозь пальцы...

Теперь я понимал, что имел в виду Ринальдо, когда говорил, что Врата Карты — это очень энергоемкий фокус. Теперь я поражался тому, что Джасра согласилась сделать это для меня и моих людей, и еще больше — тому, что она сумела продержать Врата открытыми так долго. Я бы не смог. Мои собственные силы таяли слишком быстро...

— Я долго не продержусь, — сказал я Джулиану.

Его лицо было напряжено, глаза заливал пот, но он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Долго и не потребуется. Мы сделали то, что нужно — открыли Врата. Теперь все в твоих руках. Уничтожь карту!

Я кивнул. Потом перевел взгляд на его портрет на игральной карте, которую по прежнему держал в руке. 

— Ну же, давай! Просто порви карту, Далт. По сравнению с тем, что ты уже сделал, это совсем несложно.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и, в последний раз посмотрев на Джулиана, рванул края карты в разные стороны. Картон с треском разорвался, рассыпался в мелкую черную пыль прямо у меня в руках. Я ожидал вспышки света, взрыва, но ничего не произошло. Просто в глазах потемнело, и мир поглотила тьма.


	19. Chapter 19

Темнота, окутавшая весь мир в миг, когда Далт уничтожил мою карту, постепенно рассеивалась. Первым вернулся слух, и я различил шелест ветра, журчание реки и скрип проржавевшего колеса. Было холодно. Трава под моей щекой была влажной от утренней росы. 

Еще не очень осознавая, где нахожусь, я попытался сесть. Со второй попытки мне это удалось — голова раскалывалась от боли, перед глазами все плыло. Я сжал виски, зажмурился, потом снова открыл глаза. 

Я был на опушке леса. Деревья за моей спиной — корабельные сосны и голубоватые ели — были увиты мхом, трава, покрывавшая поляну, была зеленой. Откуда-то издалека доносился плеск воды и скрип невидимой скрытой за стеной деревьев мельницы. Сероватые тучи затянули небо сплошной пеленой. Дождя не было, но, прищурившись, я разглядел как где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния, а несколько секунд спустя до меня донесся приглушенный расстоянием раскат грома.

Я машинально провел рукой по волосам, откидывая падающие на глаза пряди, потом посмотрел на свою ладонь. И обнаружил, что цвет кожи стал прежним. Я вернулся, проклятье, я действительно вернулся! Моя сумасшедшая, порожденная отчаянием догадка, оказалась абсолютно верной! Попасть домой будет уже совсем несложно...

Я попытался подняться на ноги, и мне это удалось. Меня шатало, как пьяного, голова кружилась — такие игры с картами даром не проходят, открытие Врат, даже ненадолго, вытягивает уйму энергии — но даже это не могло омрачить моей радости. Я вернулся!

Где Далт? Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, никого не было, но я не сомневался — он где-то неподалеку. Впрочем, искать его я не собирался. Еще чего не хватало! Это там, в Междутенье, мы могли действовать заодно просто для того, чтобы выжить, но теперь... Мы враги. Срок перемирия истек. И лучше нам больше не встречаться.

Я снова оглянулся по сторонам. Местность вокруг была мне незнакома. Эрегнор? Я не был уверен. С точно такой же долей вероятности меня могло забросить в любой уголок Царства Теней. Как бы то ни было, нужно дать о себе знать. И выяснить, как долго я отсутствовал — по моим ощущениям вряд ли прошло больше чем полтора-два дня, но время в Тенях может идти по разному — и что произошло в реальном мире, пока я бродил по Междутенью. 

Я сунул руку в карман и похолодел. Карт не было. Я точно помнил, как доставал колоду совсем недавно, как перебирал карты в поисках нужной... Свою карту я потом отдал Далту, чтобы он открыл Врата, а остальные... Остальные вроде бы вернул на место.

Я снова проверил все карманы, и с тем же результатом. Колода исчезла. 

Ладно. Не страшно. Это самая обыкновенная Тень. Нет причин для беспокойства. Просто теперь мне понадобится чуть больше времени, только и всего. Учитывая, что я вполне мог до сих пор бродить по черно-белому миру на изнанке реальности, все не так уж плохо. 

Немного поколебавшись, я направился туда, откуда доносился плеск воды и скрип колеса. Если это действительно мельница, то, возможно, там я найду то, что мне нужно.

Я сосредоточился на мире вокруг меня, на шелесте ветра и запахе диких трав... Где-то над лесом сверкнула еще одна молния, и очередной раскат грома прозвучал гораздо ближе... Крупные капли дождя забарабанили по плечам, и я ускорил шаг... И вскоре уже шагал по узкой лесной тропинке под кронами могучих деревьев...

К реке я вышел четверть часа спустя. Дождь усилился, и я промок до нитки. Мельница оказалась очень старой, ее построили, наверное, лет сто назад и с тех пор не слишком старались поддерживать в приличном состояние. Но из трубы лачуги, приютившейся возле мельницы, поднимался дым, а из-за покосившейся ограды загона доносилось беспокойное ржание.

Опускаться до конокрадства я не собирался и пару минут спустя уже стучал в дверь дома. С хозяином мы договорились быстро: я просто отдал ему все деньги, что были у меня при себе. Его лошадь — серая в яблоках кобылка с мохнатыми ногами и беспокойным нравом — этого, разумеется, не стоила, но мне было все равно. Мы быстро нашли с ней общий язык, и вскоре мельница осталась далеко позади.

Я позволил лошади перейти на рысь и потихоньку начал вносить изменения в окружающий мир. Деревья расступились, тропа стала шире... Дождь прекратился, ветер разорвал сплошное покрывало туч, и в просветах показалось ярко-голубое небо... Тень послушно прогибалась под моей волей, и теперь казалось странным и диким, что где-то существует место, где черно-белая реальность монолитна и незыблема. Недавние странствия по Междутенью теперь казались нереальными, как странный сюрреалистичный сон.

Я наткнулся на них за очередным поворотом тропы. Их было четверо, все верхом, в одинаковом коричневато-зеленом камуфляже — мне уже доводилось видеть раньше эту форму, и Далт, и его люди носили нечто похожее. Не знаю, кто из нас удивился больше, но они отреагировали мгновенно — натянули поводья, заставив лошадей остановиться, и сразу схватились за арбалеты. 

— Стоять! — приказал один из них, вскинув оружие и целясь в меня.

Разумеется, я и не подумал подчиниться. Вместо этого я, наоборот, пришпорил лошадь. Моргенштерн бы сразу понял, чего я от него хочу, но лошадке мельника было до него далеко. Я должен был сообразить, что это не боевой конь, что у нее нет нужных мне навыков, но я слишком привык иметь дело с хорошо выученными лошадьми...

И только когда до выступившего вперед всадника с арбалетом осталась лишь пара шагов, и моя лошадь испуганно шарахнулась в сторону и вскинулась на дыбы, я понял, что просчитался. Тяжелые арбалетные болты просвистели в воздухе, моя лошадь жалобно вскрикнула и начала заваливаться на бок. Я только и успел, что выдернуть ноги из стремян, прежде чем мы грохнулись на землю, и откатиться подальше от ее копыт, когда она забилась в предсмертной судороге. Подняться на ноги я уже не успел.

— Дернешься — пристрелю, — пообещал один из всадников.

Арбалеты в руках его приятелей были направлены в мою сторону. Черт бы их всех побрал, они даже успели их перезарядить...

— Бросай оружие сейчас же, — спешившись, приказал другой всадник.

Я посмотрел на нож Кейна в своей руке, который машинально выхватил из-за голенища сапога, потом снова перевел взгляд на арбалеты в руках этих вояк. И медленно разжал пальцы. Силы были явно не равны. 

— Эй, послушайте, мы можем договориться... — не то чтобы я в это всерьез верил, но попытаться стоило. Да и что мне еще оставалось? 

Продолжить мне не дали. Спешившийся всадник подошел ко мне вплотную, нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Это вряд ли, — сказал он и нажал на спусковой крючок. Стрела свистнула в воздухе и вонзилась в землю совсем рядом со мной. Я невольно проследил за ней взглядом, и тут что-то тяжелое ударило в висок, и я потерял сознание.

О том, что происходило дальше, я могу лишь догадываться. Смутно помню, как меня куда-то везли, перекинув через седло, как мешок с зерном. Меня мутило от боли, земля с бешеной скоростью проносилась перед глазами, веревка впивалась в запястья, опутывала стянутые за спиной руки так, что я не мог шевельнуть и пальцем...

А потом показавшаяся бесконечной дорога закончилась, и земля под копытами лошадей сменилась мощеными плитами. Мы проехали по навесному мосту, потом остановились, рука, удерживающая меня поперек седла, разжалась, и я соскользнул на землю. Меня обступили какие-то люди... Их лица смазывались в одно яркое пятно, а голоса сливались в гул, от которого шумело в ушах... Меня снова куда-то повели, точнее потащили — идти сам я был не в состоянии...

Прикосновение прохладной ладони к щеке, сладковатый с терпкими нотками запах экзотических цветов...

Я заставил себя открыть глаза. Ее лицо было совсем близко, а солнце сияло, запутавшись в ее огненно-рыжих волосах, так, что было больно смотреть. И я точно знал эту женщину, видел раньше, но почему-то никак не мог вспомнить, где и когда мы с ней встречались.

Заметив, что я пришел в себя, женщина улыбнулась, и ее улыбка не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Добро пожаловать в Страж Четырех Миров, принц, — сказала она.


	20. Chapter 20

Когда я пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежу ничком, уткнувшись лицом в траву. Несколько долгих секунд я просто смотрел на раскачивающиеся перед глазами стебли и только потом понял, что вижу... Трава была зеленой. Неужели получилось? 

Я зажмурился, потом медленно сел. Открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Зеленая трава покрывала поляну, окруженную могучими деревьями. Небо над головой было затянуто низкими тучами, но сквозь редкие просветы проглядывало ярко-голубое небо. 

Сработало! У нас получилось! Джулиан был прав... 

Я огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что вернулся я один. Джулиана нигде не было. Что, в общем-то, ни о чем не говорило — нас могло выбросить где угодно, в любом из миров Царства Теней. Ведь даже оказавшись в Междутенье, мы не сразу нашли друг друга...

Впрочем, искать его я не собирался. Ни к чему. Здесь, в реальном мире, мы можем быть только врагами.

Я качнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль, потом осторожно поднялся на ноги. Колени подкашивались, от слабости меня пошатывало, но это все было совсем неважно. Главное, что я вернулся!

Куда меня занесло? Я подошел к ближайшему дереву, провел рукой по грубой коре. Сорвал пару листьев, покрутил в руках. В Эрегноре такие деревья не росли. Но я точно видел раньше эти узорно изрезанные листья — или другие, очень на них похожие...

Где? Может быть, в окрестностях Стража? Я не был уверен. Я пожал плечами и, заметив притаившуюся между деревьев тропинку, направился к ней. И начал постепенно менять окружающую меня реальность.

Деревья стали выше, их листья потемнели... Трава под ногами стала ярче, стволы деревьев обвили поросли мха... Возле корней появились оранжевые шляпки грибов... Где-то неподалеку тревожно вскрикнула невидимая птица...

Не останавливаясь, я сложил ладони особым способом и подал условный сигнал. Ответа не последовало. Наверное, это действительно была всего лишь птица...

Я ускорил шаг. Мир вокруг медленно, но верно менялся, подчиняясь моей воле. И некоторое время спустя я понял, что знаю эти места...

Лес, по которому я шел, простирался на многие мили к востоку от Стража Четырех Миров. Поговаривали, что здесь водятся чудовища. Поговаривали, что здесь болотные огоньки заманивают в трясины легковерных. Поговаривали, что когда-то здесь обитал низкорослый народец фэйри, сгинувший с лица земли в незапамятные времена. По мне, так все это было чушью. Я знал этот лес. Я не раз ходил и ездил верхом по его тропинкам, один, с Ринальдо, во главе армии... И ни разу не встретил ничего опаснее дикого медведя-гризли, да и тот давно издох от старости.

Опасаться в этом лесу было нечего. Так что я спокойно шагал себе по тропе... Но все же, заслышав цокот копыт, машинально схватился за оружие. И только когда услышал щелчок снятого предохранителя, вспомнил, что порох, даже авалонский, здесь не воспламеняется, и опустил пистолет. Толку от него все равно не будет.

Трое всадников вылетели мне навстречу и, завидев меня, придержали коней и тоже схватились за оружие — легкие арбалеты, притороченные к седлам. Я подпустил их поближе... И, обнаружив, что до сих пор бессознательно задерживал дыхание, с облегчением выдохнул. Одного из всадников я узнал.

— Привет, Кайл, — сказал я. — Куда это вас черти несут?

Я ожидал удивления, радости, хоть какой-то реакции, но Кайл лишь смерил меня серьезным изучающим взглядом. Ни он, ни его спутники свои арбалеты так и не опустили, по-прежнему держа меня на мушке. Какого черта?

— Опусти оружие сейчас же! — приказал я. 

Глаза Кайла сузились, но он и не подумал подчиниться. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Как звали мою сестру?

Да что здесь происходит? 

— Кайл, ты с ума сошел? Опусти арбалет!

— Отвечай или, клянусь всем святым, Далт, я выстрелю! Как звали мою сестру? 

Мрачная злая решимость в его голосе прозвучала довольно убедительно. Кайл действительно был готов сделать то, что обещал.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сдался я. — Ее звали Гвен, она погибла, когда ты был совсем еще мальчишкой. В тот день ты пришел ко мне. Ты не смог спасти ее и хотел отомстить. Мне рассказать, что ты сделал с человеком, который ее убил, или вечер воспоминаний можно считать оконченным?

Что-то дрогнуло в его лице, взгляде, и Кайл медленно опустил арбалет. Остальные последовали его примеру. А Кайл спрыгнул на землю, подошел ко мне вплотную. Опустил голову.

— Это действительно ты, Далт. Прости, но я должен был убедиться. 

— А кем еще, по-твоему, я мог быть? — возмутился я, и тут до меня дошло. Учитывая то, что творилось в Бегме последние недели, у моих ребят были веские причины перестраховываться.

— Это и правда я, — добавил я уже совсем другим тоном. — Я вернулся.

И протянул ему руку.

Кайл порывисто сжал мою ладонь.

— Где ты был? Знаешь, мы уже думали, что ты погиб! Столько времени прошло... Но Джасра говорила, что для тебя время может идти иначе. Что она имела в виду, Далт?

— Это сложно объяснить... Но так действительно бывает. Ты лучше скажи, как долго меня не было?

— Десять дней.

— Проклятье!

По моим собственным ощущениям прошло не больше, чем полтора-два дня, но Джасра была права. Рыжая ведьма, сидя здесь, в Страже, и понятия не имея, где я и что со мной, знала все. Откуда, черт побери?

Ладно. Демоны с ней. Сейчас важно совсем не это. 

— Есть новости из дома? А от Ринальдо? Он здесь не появлялся? 

Кайл отвел глаза, покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего. Про Эрегнор здесь даже никто не слыхивал. Дороги назад не найти, я пытался... Без толку! Даже направление не смог определить, здесь все чужое — и небо, и звезды. А Ринальдо с той ночи никто здесь не видел. Джасра сказала, что с ним все в порядке, но в подробности вдаваться не стала. Она вообще с нами не откровенничает, даже если ей что-то и известно, то нам она этого не говорит. Может быть, ты сам ее спросишь?

У меня словно камень с души упал. Если Джасра говорит, что с Ринальдо все в порядке, значит, так оно и есть. Она могла лгать, глядя в глаза собеседнику, о чем угодно, но... Не о том, что касалось жизни ее единственного сына. А подробности я сам у нее выспрошу. Мне она расскажет. 

— Обязательно, — ответил я. — Как только вернемся, так сразу и спрошу.

Кайл кивнул, улыбнулся. И мы двинулись в путь.

Дорога в Страж не заняла много времени: наверное, полчаса спустя мы галопом промчались сквозь гостеприимно распахнувшиеся перед нами врата. Во внутреннем дворе было на удивление многолюдно. При нашем появлении все побросали свои дела, обступили нас кольцом, и каждый хотел прикоснуться ко мне, сказать хоть пару слов, поймать взгляд... Кайл ничуть не преувеличивал, меня встречали так, словно я вернулся с того света. И проверять, действительно ли я это я, больше никому не пришло в голову.

До кабинета Джасры я добрался не скоро. Она сидела за массивным письменным столом, склонившись над какими-то свитками, но не похоже было, что она действительно что-то читала. Услышав, как я вошел, она подняла голову, смерила меня внимательным взглядом. Ее лицо было спокойным и безмятежным, но взгляд был неожиданно тяжелым изучающим.

— Что я тебе пообещала при нашей первой встрече? — спросила она.

— Джасра, ты теперь будешь меня каждый раз вот так проверять? Тебе не кажется, что это уже чересчур?

— Если понадобится, то да. Отвечай же, чтоб тебя демоны в Бездну забрали!

Я вздохнул. С ней всегда было тяжело спорить. 

— Смерть, медленную и мучительную. Довольна? Это действительно я!

Она вздохнула, усталым жестом потерла глаза. Ее взгляд смягчился.

— Интересно, скольких проблем можно было бы избежать, если бы я тогда просто сдержала слово, — вполголоса произнесла она. — Садись, Далт. — Она кивнула на стоявшее напротив стола кресло. — Где тебя носило?

Я рассказал.

Джасра слушала молча, внимательно. А потом подвела итог:  
— Значит, Джулиан вернулся вместе с тобой?

— Я его не видел, но, думаю, да. А что? 

— Ничего. Я просто спросила, — сказала она. — Ты знаешь, что когда он уничтожил Врата, то едва не утянул меня вслед за собой? Я думала, мне конец. 

Я пожал плечами. Судя по всему, Джулиан и сам не очень-то понимал, что именно и как он сделал. То, что мы сумели вернуться назад, в реальный мир, было чудом, обсуждать которое с Джасрой у меня не было ни малейшего желания. Меня беспокоило совсем другое...

— Как там Ринальдо? — спросил я.

— Жив. И, между прочим, твоей заслуги в этом нет.

— Я сделал все, что мог, Джасра.

— Это уж точно, — фыркнула она. — Ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы усложнить ему жизнь. У него из-за тебя сейчас куча проблем.

— Ты несправедлива.

— Зато права.

Я отвел глаза. Она действительно была права. Ринальдо во все это втянул я.

— Мне жаль. Правда, жаль. Я не думал, что все так далеко зайдет.

— Так далеко? — недоверчиво переспросила Джасра. — Да это ты еще и половины не знаешь! Или знаешь? Ты был в Эрегноре?

— С тех пор как взорвались Врата? Нет, когда... Я же только что вернулся.

— Тогда ты ни черта не знаешь, Далт. Как и твои люди здесь, в Страже. И, право, я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне рассказывать тебе об этом...

Я похолодел.

— Говори.

Несколько мгновений Джасра молчала, глядя на меня в упор, и я готов был поклясться, что прямо сейчас она просчитывает в уме вероятности, прикидывает, как направить меня в нужную ей сторону. Она всегда пыталась мной манипулировать. 

Наконец она приняла решение. 

— Ладно, ты все равно узнаешь, не от меня, так от кого-нибудь еще. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я скрываю от тебя истинное положение дел. Ты имеешь право знать о произошедшем, в конце концов тебя это касается напрямую... 

— Да говори ты уже, хватит ходить вокруг да около! — не выдержал я.

Джасра не удостоила меня и взглядом. Несколько долгих секунд она молчала, потом начала рассказывать:  
— Когда взорвались Врата, ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. И ты, и Джулиан исчезли, амберское войско осталось без командования. По всей видимости, его офицеры действовали в соответствие с тем приказом, что он отдал до того как все началось. Они стерли твой лагерь с лица земли. Твои солдаты, те, кто не успели пройти через Врата и остались в Эрегноре, когда портал исчез, пытались им помешать, но силы были слишком неравны. Многие погибли, но кое-кому удалось сбежать. Ринальдо прикрыл их отход. Полагаю, если бы он знал, во что все это выльется, то дважды бы подумал, прежде чем что-то предпринимать...

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил я. Пока я не услышал ничего нового, Джасра лишь повторила то, что мне и так было известно, и подтвердила мои собственные предположения. Да, все правильно, так и должны были развиваться события...

— Что, как сказал однажды один умный человек, ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным, Далт. Все, что происходило последние недели, все эти дикие слухи о тебе и твоем двойнике, уверенность твоих людей в том, что ты невиновен, действия амберских войск... Все это оказалось очень благодатной почвой. Не хватало только искры. И когда ты исчез, тебя сочли погибшим. Твоя «смерть» стала той искрой, от которой разгорелся пожар.

Она замолчала, и на нескольких долгих, показавшихся целой вечностью секунд в комнате повисла тишина. Пока наконец не прозвучало нужное слово.

— Мятеж.

— Верно, мятеж, — безжалостно подтвердила Джасра. — Кто-то из твоих людей знал, где ты хранишь оружие.

— Я не делал из этого секрета.

— А зря. Вобщем, твои люди отступили, вооружились, привлекли мирных жителей — на то, чтобы спустить курок, особых талантов не нужно — и буквально на следующий день напали на лагерь Джулиана. За тебя мстили, черт побери! Ничего, конечно, не добились, кроме неприятностей. Амбериты отбили нападение. И запросили подкрепление. Полагаю, тебя не удивит тот факт, что они его получили?

Я покачал головой. Как раз это меня ни капли не удивило...

— Кого прислал Амбер?

— А тебе не интересно, кто стал твоим преемником и поднял на уши весь Эрегнор?

Я ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел ей в глаза. 

— Твой сын, — сказала Джасра.

— У меня нет сына.

Она пожала плечами.

— А твои люди говорят другое.

Я хотел было сказать, что это всего лишь дурацкая шутка, но слова застревали в горле. Крэйг просто валял дурака, дразнил меня, а я не пресек это вовремя... И вот результат. Шутка зашла слишком далеко.

Я даже не заметил, что поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу, пока Джасра меня не окликнула.

— Куда ты собрался, Далт?

— А ты как думаешь? — не оборачиваясь, бросил я. До двери было всего несколько шагов...

И с таким же успехом это могли быть мили и мили пути. Я не мог их пройти. Тело отказывалось подчиняться. Вот ведьма, опять она со своими фокусами! Я попытался освободиться, сбросить с себя ее чары, вернуть контроль над собственным телом, но все мои попытки разбивались о ее волю. Когда-то я мог сделать это, мог вырваться из ее ментальной хватки, но сейчас... Я был слишком вымотан недавними приключениями, слишком выбит из седла обрушившимися на меня новостями. Я не мог сосредоточиться и выпутаться из ее колдовских сетей...

Джасра подошла ко мне вплотную, коснулась моего плеча. Посмотрела прямо в глаза. 

— Здесь, в Страже, я сильнее тебя, — сказала она. — Прими это как факт. Так что, хочешь ты этого или нет, но тебе придется выслушать меня до конца. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но включи мозги. Если ты поддашься эмоциям, то будет только хуже. И тебе, и твоим людям, и твоей родине. Поэтому успокойся, сядь и выслушай меня. Хорошо?

Я не ответил. Вместо этого я предпринял еще одну попытку освободиться.

И опять безуспешно. Джасра без особых усилий удерживала меня на месте. Со времен нашей последней такой стычки ее силы существенно возросли. 

— Ладно, тогда просто слушай. Все это уже произошло, Далт. И даже нам не под силу изменить случившееся. Единственное, что мы можем сделать — это повлиять на еще не произошедшее, спасти то, что еще можно спасти. Ринальдо пытается...

— Где он?

— В Амбере.

— Почему?

— Потому что там принимаются все решения и только оттуда можно повлиять на происходящее. Не скажу, что я от этого в восторге, но он знает, что делает. Ринальдо верит, что сможет чего-то добиться, но...

— Он не контролирует происходящее. Он может обещать Амберу что угодно, но ему никто не поверит. Я был уже на таких переговорах, я видел... Его, может быть, и выслушают, но не услышат. Рэндом ему не верит.

— И не поверит, пока он не докажет, что его слово хоть чего-то стоит. А он не может этого доказать. Он не может заставить Эрегнор сложить оружие. Это под силу только тебе. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил их сдаться Амберу? Этому не бывать, Джасра.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил беспорядки. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил своим людям, что против Амбера у них нет шансов, и что если они будут продолжать в том же духе, то от Эрегнора останется только выжженная земля. Надеюсь, ты сам-то это понимаешь?

Я кивнул. И только тогда заметил, что чары Джасры давно исчезли. Ничто не удерживало меня на месте... Ничто, кроме здравого смысла.

— Тогда отправляйся в Эрегнор. Найди зачинщиков мятежа. Возьми ситуацию под контроль. И, возможно, у Эрегнора будет шанс.

— Меня не устраивает это «возможно», Джасра.

— Извини, но большего я тебе обещать не могу. Слишком уж все далеко зашло.

Я вздохнул.

— Не говори пока ничего моим людям. Я сам им потом скажу. 

Джасра кивнула.

— Будь осторожен, Далт.

Я был уже в дверях, когда внезапная мысль заставила меня остановиться.

— Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, — напомнил ей я.

— Какой вопрос?

— Кто сейчас возглавляет амберские войска в Эрегноре?

— А ты разве еще не догадался?

— Мне не нужны догадки! Я хочу услышать это от тебя.

Она вздохнула.

— Какая разница, Далт? Это ведь ничего не меняет...

Я молчал. Молчал и ждал. И наконец дождался.

— Принц Блейз.

Я кивнул ей и ушел, не оглядываясь. Бешенство застилало глаза, я почти не видел, куда иду. Ноги сами несли меня по знакомым коридорам Стража.

Умом я понимал, что Джасра права. Это ничего не меняет. И на самом деле не так уж и важно, чьи руки исполняют приказ... 

Может быть, к тому времени, когда я вернусь домой, я смогу в это поверить.


	21. Chapter 21

Окончательно я пришел в себя уже в подземелье. Было темно и холодно. Воздух был спертым, застоявшимся, но того запаха, что неизбежно появляется в любой тюрьме, пропитывает ее стены, въедается в камни— запаха застарелого пота, страха и отчаяния — не было. Если мою камеру когда-то и использовали по прямому назначению, то это было очень давно.

Я медленно сел, потом осторожно поднялся на ноги. Вспышка боли пронзила бок, дыхание перехватило, и я машинально прижал ладонь к ребрам. Я не был уверен, но судя по ощущениям, одно или два из них были сломаны. Да, хорошо же мне досталось...

Память подводила, восстановить всю цепочку событий никак не удавалось. Я помнил, как бросил нож Кейна, сдаваясь. И как где-то совсем рядом просвистела выпущенная из арбалета стрела. А потом — темнота. И бессвязные обрывки воспоминаний, упорно не желающие складываться в цельную картину — превратившаяся в пытку дорога, яркое солнце, слепящее глаза, гул чужих голосов... 

И самое главное — рыжеволосая женщина с холодными глазами и неприятной улыбкой. Джасра. Мать Ринальдо. Я никогда не встречался с ней раньше, но теперь понимал, почему ее лицо показалось мне таким знакомым. Я видел ее портрет на карте, той самой, которую порвал чтобы уничтожить Врата, связывавшие Эрегнор и Страж Четырех Миров. Да и Ринальдо был немного на нее похож.

Эта мысль заставила меня скрипнуть зубами. Я сильно подозревал, что здесь, в темнице, я оказался из-за него. 

Осторожно двигаясь на ощупь, я прошелся по камере, исследуя обстановку. Исследовать, правда, было особо нечего. Четыре шага вдоль, пять — поперек. Набитый соломой матрас в углу, дыра для отправления естественных потребностей в другом. И поднос, о который я едва не споткнулся, возле двери. Я отодвинул его в сторону и попытался выломать дверь изнутри. Разумеется, у меня ничего не вышло. Дверь и не думала поддаваться моим усилиям.

На подносе стояла кружка с водой и кусок хлеба. Я съел его, выпил всю воду, сделал еще несколько кругов по камере. Потом устроился на матрасе и задумался. 

То, что я здесь оказался, не было случайностью. Каким-то образом Джасра просчитала каждый мой шаг. Она явно предвидела, что я могу появиться в этих краях. И отправила мне навстречу головорезов Далта, которые, а вот это уже оказалось неприятным сюрпризом, знали меня в лицо. Ни один из них не назвал тогда меня по имени, но я помнил, как тот солдат смотрел на меня за миг до того, как выстрелил в землю. В его глазах была ненависть. И он с удовольствием разрядил бы свой арбалет в меня, если бы посмел.

Но он не посмел. Не то чтобы я жаловался, но мне чертовски хотелось знать, почему. По всей видимости Джасра приказала доставить меня к ней живым. Зачем? 

Я попытался вспомнить, что же она говорила мне при встрече... Безуспешно. Я был тогда не в лучшей форме. В памяти осталась только ее улыбка, и насмешливое «добро пожаловать в Страж Четырех Миров, принц». Даже если она сказала что-то еще, я этого не запомнил.

Ринальдо. Вряд ли Джасра знала, что он вызвал меня на дуэль, — такое матерям не рассказывают. Но, похоже, она все равно считала меня угрозой его благополучию. Или же дело было в чем-то большем?

Эрегнор. Я чувствовал, что ключ ко всему лежит именно там, в недавних событиях, произошедших на этой земле, но мне не хватало информации. Что случилось после того, как я уничтожил Врата? Как долго меня не было? Я мог только гадать. Слишком много неизвестных. Слишком много, чтобы можно было сложить кусочки мозаики в единое целое.

Но я честно пытался. Все равно мне было больше нечем заняться. Так что я размышлял... И снова и снова, раз за разом, прокручивал в уме последние события в поисках хоть какой-то зацепки, небрежно пропущенной ранее, которая могла бы пролить свет на происходящее.

Впервые с того момента, как прозвучали выстрелы, едва не оставившие Амбер без короля, — я не знал этого наверняка, но очень надеялся, что Рэндому все-таки повезло, и его жизни ничто больше не угрожает, — я получил возможность остановиться и как следует все обдумать. До сих пор у меня не было на это времени. Я действовал, не рассуждая. Я поддался эмоциям и позволил им заглушить голос разума. Я забыл о долге и пошел на поводу у собственных желаний. Я нарушил прямой приказ короля, которому клялся в верности, и сделал это вполне осознанно, без принуждения, по собственной воле.

Блейз лишь чуть-чуть подтолкнул меня, облек в слова мои собственные мысли. Он говорил то, что я хотел услышать, и это помогло решиться. Зачем он это делал? Неужели не понимал, что подливает масло в огонь? Наверняка понимал. Уж кто-кто, а Блейз всегда точно знал что и зачем он делает. И чем больше я думал о произошедшем, тем сильнее крепло во мне убеждение — интерес Блейза к происходящему с самого начала выходил за рамки обычного любопытства и желания быть полезным. Блейз никогда не интересовался моими делами. И никогда не вмешивался в чужие кампании. Вряд ли его привычки за последние годы изменились столь сильно. Тут что-то другое. Что-то личное. В этом деле у него был свой интерес. И если... Когда я отсюда выберусь, я обязательно выясню, в чем он заключался. Не люблю, когда меня используют в темную. 

Но для начала нужно выбраться отсюда. А я не имел ни малейшего представления, как это сделать. Стены моей тюрьмы были выложены из плотно пригнанных друг к другу грубо обработанных каменных глыб. Дверь была шероховатой на ощупь и словно бы облицованной тем же самым камнем. Ни окон, ни решеток, ни замка не было. Дверь была заперта снаружи, вскрыть ее изнутри не было никакой возможности. Оставалось только ждать, когда ее кто-нибудь откроет...

Не знаю, сколько времени я провел вот так, в темноте и одиночестве. Время очень быстро утратило свой смысл. Я мерил шагами камеру, размышлял, строил планы, все одинаково несбыточные. Никто не приходил ко мне. Никто не пытался со мной связаться. Моим миром стала непроглядная тьма и безмолвие. Ни один звук, кроме тех, что производил я сам, не тревожил мой слух. Даже тюремщик, регулярно приносивший мне еду и питье, умудрялся оставаться невидимым. Он всегда приходил когда я спал. Я даже ни разу не слышал, как он открывал дверь.

Но он должен был это делать! Не мог же этот чертов поднос все время появляться и исчезать сам по себе! Нужно просто выждать... Дождаться, когда дверь откроется, и убить того, кто окажется за ней. Я прикинул свои шансы... Я безоружен. Но тюремщик не будет ожидать нападения, не случайно он приходит, только когда я сплю. Нужно просто дождаться нужного момента, и тогда... Посмотрим. В конце-концов, чего мне терять?

Главное — не заснуть на самом деле. 

Это оказалось непросто. Лежать с закрытыми глазами, притворяться спящим и изо всех сил стараться не соскользнуть в сон. Некоторое время мне это удавалось, а потом...

Кажется, я все-таки задремал. И потому ничуть не удивился, когда камеру залило тусклое голубоватое свечение, и высокий полупрозрачный старик вышел прямо из каменной стены. Он посмотрел на меня, покачал головой, потом нагнулся и поднял с пола пустой поднос. Повертел в руках, потом отпустил. Поднос завис прямо в воздухе. Старик провел над ним ладонью, тихо прошептал несколько слов на незнакомом мне языке. Воздух замерцал под его рукой, потом свечение погасло, и поднос медленно опустился на пол. Старик снова посмотрел в мою сторону. И только тогда я понял, что это не сон. Все это происходило на самом деле.

Я перестал притворяться спящим и поспешно сел. Тут же дали знать о себе не успевшие толком срастись ребра, и на миг в глазах потемнело. А когда зрение вернулось ко мне, я увидел, как старик, изменившись в лице и став совсем прозрачным, отступил к стене. Сияние вокруг него начало блекнуть.

— Подождите! — воскликнул я. — Не исчезайте! Клянусь, я не причиню вам зла!

Придуманный план теперь казался дурацким и нелепым. Я рассчитывал, что моим тюремщиком будет обычный человек, а не призрак, способный проходить сквозь стены. 

Вот только он не стал меня слушать. Призрачный старик исчез, просто-напросто растаяв в воздухе. Осталось только голубоватое мерцание, но и оно скоро погасло, и в моей камере снова воцарилась тьма.


	22. Chapter 22

На Кайла я наткнулся за очередным поворотом. Он сидел на лестнице, прямо на ступенях, прислонившись спиной к стене, и чистил ногти кинжалом. Завидев меня, он поспешно вскочил на ноги и спрятал клинок.

— Ну что, ты... — начал было Кайл, но, встретившись со мной взглядом, осекся на полуслове. 

— Что случилось? — уже совсем другим тоном спросил он. — Что она тебе сказала?

— Ничего, — отрезал я, не сбавляя шага.

Обсуждать с кем-либо то, что узнал от Джасры, я не собирался. Сначала я должен сам разобраться что к чему...

Кайл смерил меня удивленным взглядом, потом поспешил следом за мной вниз по ступеням. 

— Дома не все ладно? 

Я резко остановился, так что он едва не влетел мне в спину, обернулся. Откуда он знал, черт подбери? Подслушивал? Нет, невозможно, Джасра бы заметила... Она всегда знала, когда кто-то слишком уж интересовался ее делами.

— Нет, — ответил я. 

То, что по словам Джасры, творилось в Эрегноре, нельзя было назвать словами «не все ладно».

— Далт, если тебе что-то известно, то ты не имеешь права скрывать это от нас! — заявил Кайл. — Если в Эрегноре что-то происходит, то мы имеем право знать. Это и наш дом тоже!

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах я бы с ним согласился. Но тогда... Я отреагировал чисто инстинктивно, не раздумывая.

Наверное, в последний момент Кайл понял, что перегнул палку, и отшатнулся. Но недостаточно быстро. Да и некуда ему было уходить, винтовая лестница, по которой мы спускались, была слишком узкой. Я схватил его за горло, отшвырнул к стене. Кайл рефлекторно схватился за мои руки, даже не сопротивляясь, а лишь пытаясь ослабить удушающую хватку. Безуспешно.

— Еще раз посмеешь указывать мне, на что я имею право, а на что нет, и это будет последним, что ты сделаешь в этой жизни, — сказал я. — Ты меня понял?

Несколько долгих секунд он просто смотрел на меня, потом едва заметно кивнул. 

Я разжал руки. И ушел, не оглядываясь.

 

В тот день никто больше не рискнул становиться на моем пути. Из Стража я выехал четверть часа спустя, оседлав того коня, что показался мне самым выносливым. Я торопился. Мне предстояла адская скачка, и я надеялся, что выбранный конь ее выдержит. 

Промчавшись по навесному мосту, тут же вновь поднявшемуся за моей спиной, я направил коня в сторону леса. Оттуда будет проще уйти в Тени... 

По крайней мере мне всегда было проще настроиться на переход под сводами деревьев. Я сосредоточился на солнечных бликах, на запахе смолы и хвои, на темной траве, усеянной яркими шляпками грибов... Цепочка раздвоенных следов пересекла тропинку, по которой мы мчались... Где-то вдалеке мелькнул силуэт оленя... Деревья обступили тропу, окружили, как вражеские войска, сомкнули над головой свои ветви-руки... Небо исчезло, скрытое их кронами... Стемнело... Воздух стал затхлым и сырым, запахло болотом... Заголосили невидимые лягушки, где-то вдалеке вскрикнула цапля... 

Я уходил все дальше и дальше от Стража Четырех Миров вглубь Царства Теней... Мой конь, непривычный к подобному, дрожал всем телом, но продолжал бежать вперед. Моего хлыста он пока боялся больше, чем сходящей с ума реальности.

Тропа свернула, потом еще раз. Сквозь сомкнутые кроны деревьев не пробивалось ни лучика света, от скорости, на которой мы неслись, нельзя было уже различить детали... Все смазывалось, сливалось... Мы мчались по темному тоннелю, навстречу свету, тускло мерцающему где-то вдали...

Я торопился и сокращал путь всеми возможными способами, стараясь не думать о том, что меня ждет впереди. 

Эрегнор. Родина. Дом. Зеленые леса и плодородные равнины, зажатые между хребтами гор. Холодные зимы и палящий летний зной. Многочисленные речушки со студеной водой, холодной даже самым жарким летом. Поля, засеянные пшеницей, пастбища, многочисленные деревни и города. Развалины Лана, так недолго остававшегося нашей столицей. Там больше нет места живым...

Я не допущу, чтобы такая же судьба постигла весь Эрегнор. То, что однажды уже произошло, не должно повториться. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. 

И я, как сумасшедший, гнал коня, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно, что еще можно предотвратить беду... Я надеялся на это всем сердцем. И больше всего на свете боялся опоздать.

И все равно опоздал. Эрегнор встретил меня дымом и гарью. Вырвавшись из тоннеля, выход из которого исчез за моей спиной, я оказался в самом центре пожара. Огромные сосны полыхали, как факелы, плевались искрами, сухой подлесок трещал, как хворост в огромном костре. Казалось, будто сама земля горит под ногами...

Мой конь испуганно всхрапнул, шарахнулся в сторону, вскинулся на дыбы. Я прижался к нему, прильнул к его шее. И только когда он опустился на все четыре ноги, я отпустил поводья, позволяя ему ринуться вперед, туда, где огонь был слабее. Инстинктам коня я доверял больше, чем своим.

Мы мчались сквозь горящий лес между стенами огня, и птицы, целые тучи птиц кружили над нами и отчаянно голосили, сетуя на свою судьбу. И сквозь гомон их голосов, откуда-то издалека доносился приглушенный расстоянием грохот канонады.

Блейз, будь ты проклят!

Не думал, что когда-нибудь я смогу ненавидеть тебя еще больше.

Внезапно горящий лес остался позади. Мы мчались по открытой голой равнине. Я оглянулся по сторонам и понял, что не узнаю этих мест. Я был дома, в родном Эрегноре, где знал каждую тропинку, каждое дерево, каждый клочок земли, и не мог понять, где нахожусь... 

Мой конь продолжал бежать, не разбирая дороги. Небо было затянуто черным дымом. Осиротевшие птицы пронзительно кричали. Меня трясло.

Я попытался призвать дождь, чтобы погасить огонь, спасти то, что еще возможно, но Тень отказывалась подчиняться моей воле, словно я вновь утратил все свои способности, словно я вновь вернулся в тот черно-белый монолитный мир... Да и выбирался ли я оттуда? Может быть, та черная пустыня и была единственной реальностью, что существовала всегда и будет существовать вечно, а все остальное я придумал сам, сходя с ума от тоски и одиночества? Я не знал, что и думать.

И потому выбросил эти мысли из головы и сосредоточился на стоящей предо мной задаче. Мне нужен дождь, который потушит пожар и охладит, омоет искалеченную огнем землю. И нет ни одной разумной причины, чтобы я не смог его призвать.

Показалось, или где-то вдалеке блеснула молния? Нет, не показалась. Вторая молния сверкнула гораздо ближе, и следом донесся раскат грома. Получается! Еще одно последнее усилие, последний рывок...

Наверное, я перестарался. Молния ударила совсем близко, прямо передо мной. Мой конь резко остановился. Слишком резко. Я схватился за его гриву, пытаясь удержаться в седле, но земля вдруг рванула навстречу, и в глазах потемнело.

 

Когда я пришел в себя, то долго не мог понять, где нахожусь. Низкий потолок. Деревянные стены. Мягкая чистая постель. Запах и шум дождя, доносящийся откуда-то снаружи, сквозь полуоткрытое окно. 

Как я здесь оказался? И где это — здесь? 

Я сел на кровати, потер виски. Голова раскалывалась...

Шелест легких шагов. Запах свежеиспеченного хлеба и утренней свежести. Скрип половиц.

Дверь отворилась, и она замерла на пороге. И я замер, глядя на нее во все глаза. Она была высокой для женщины, стройной и гибкой — даже свободные мешковатые одежды не могли этого скрыть. Длинные светлые волосы мягко обрамляли лицо, падали на плечи. Серые глаза смотрели серьезно, изучающе. На ее лице не было ни тени страха или тревоги... И ни тени узнавания. Только искреннее беспокойство, от которого комок застревал в горле. 

— Ты как, в порядке? — спросила она.

Я кивнул. Своему голосу я не очень-то доверял.

— Я видела, как твой конь сбросил тебя недалеко от моего дома. И подумала, что не стоит тебе оставаться снаружи, под дождем.

Значит, у меня все-таки получилось...

— Ты видела пожар? — на всякий случай спросил я.

— Какой пожар?

— Неважно... Кажется, я его обогнал. 

Она пожала плечами.

— Я видела только грозу. И тебя. Ты появился из ниоткуда, а потом твой конь тебя сбросил и убежал.

— Он испугался молнии. И я не могу винить его за это. Дорога была нелегкой. А тут еще эта гроза...

— Это необычная гроза. Она и меня пугает.

— Почему?

Она подошла к окну, жестом предложила мне приблизиться. Я так и сделал. Несколько долгих минут мы просто смотрели на серую пелену дождя... 

— Видишь?

— Я вижу только дождь...

— Да нет же! Молний нет! Гром грохочет так близко, а молний не видно. Это неестественно. Так не бывает.

— Бывает. Это не совсем обычный гром.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Долго объяснять... Но тебе нечего опасаться. Гроза сюда не дойдет. Даю слово.

— Как ты можешь давать мне такие обещания? — удивилась она. — Разве это в твоей власти?

Я кивнул.

Я вызвал эту грозу. Я же и уведу ее за собой туда, где она никому не причинит вреда. 

Теперь я понимал, что произошло. Меня обогнал мой собственный страх, и я потерял контроль над реальностью. Тени послушно материализовали мой самый худший кошмар. Ведь все, что только можно себе представить, существует где-то на самом деле...  
Только это все нереально. Этот мир — не мой Эрегнор. 

И она тоже не настоящая. Она всего лишь воспоминание, призрак, тень... 

Я трачу время зря. Нужно уходить. Но, боги, как же трудно...

— Я должен идти, — наконец сказал я. — Мне нужно попасть домой, пока не случилась беда.

Она кивнула.

— Если хочешь, можешь взять моего коня. Он, конечно, не столь хорош, как твой, но это все же лучше, чем продолжать путь пешком.

— Боюсь, я не могу обещать, что верну его тебе в целости и сохранности. 

Слабая улыбка скользнула по ее губам.

— Нестрашно. Просто пообещай мне, что будешь хорошо о нем заботиться.

— Я постараюсь, госпожа.

Мы вышли из дома, и она провела меня к небольшому крытому загону для лошадей. Конь там был только один — белый, как снег. Мы быстро нашли с ним общий язык.

Я уже был в седле, когда она вдруг коснулась моей руки.

— Удачи тебе, Далт, — сказала она.

Я не стал спрашивать, откуда она знает мое имя. Вместо этого я пришпорил коня, и мы сорвались с места в галоп.

Когда я рискнул обернуться, позади была лишь пелена дождя.

 

Я больше не торопился. Теперь в этом не было нужды, я и так знал, что цель близка. Пусть этот мир не был тем Эрегнором, что я знал и помнил, но он был достаточно на него похож, чтобы я мог с уверенностью сказать, что это — одна из его Теней. Другая реальность, другой мир, похожий, но все-таки другой, место, где когда-то события развернулись совсем иначе. И этот мир должен был быть где-то очень близко, иначе сходство не было бы столь велико...

Найти отсюда дорогу домой будет совсем несложно. Я больше не позволю Теням сбить себя с толку.

Дождь прекратился. Рокот канонады давно затих вдалеке. Холодный ветер разорвал серую пелену туч, и сквозь пока еще редкие просветы проглянули клочья голубого неба... Солнце неуверенно выглянуло из-за туч... Стелившийся у самой земли туман постепенно рассеивался... И вскоре местность вокруг меня стала знакомой.

Дорога, по которой мы неслись, была вымощена светло-серыми каменными плитами. Она была проложена много лет назад и давно уже нуждалась в ремонте: ее покрывали многочисленные выбоины, местами камень буквально крошился под копытами моего коня. И я знал, что если буду следовать по ней до самого конца, то рано или поздно она выведет меня в горы, к северному перевалу, а оттуда — в Бегму, в столицу. 

Но следовать по ней до конца я не собирался. Когда дорога свернула на север, я сошел с нее и направился на восток. Мне не нужно было искать Крэйга. Мы были слишком давно знакомы, и слишком хорошо знали друг друга. Просчитать его действия было не слишком сложно. Я и так знал, где он. 

Отвлекшись на размышления, я не сразу почувствовал, как бьющий в лицо ветер вдруг стал неестественно холодным. И только когда знакомый голос позвал меня по имени, я натянул поводья. Мой конь постепенно перешел на шаг, потом остановился, и только тогда я смог сосредоточиться на вызове. Радужное мерцание и неестественный холод, смутное ощущение чужого присутствия... Кто-то пытался связаться со мной, используя мою карту. И я знал, кто это был.

Пара секунд — и между нами установился и визуальный контакт.

— Привет, Ринальдо, — сказал я. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Сукин ты сын! Я тут ради тебя небо и землю переворачиваю, а ты даже на связь выйти не удосужился! Почему я узнаю о том, что ты вернулся, от матери, а не от тебя?

Ошарашенный его натиском, я лишь развел руками. Ну что уж тут скажешь...

— Извини. 

— Одним «извини» не отделаешься, — заявил Ринальдо, но его взгляд и голос смягчились.

— Где ты? — уже совсем другим тоном спросил он.

— Неподалеку от Эрегнора.

Он смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом.

— Мать сказала, что ты выехал из Стража больше чем сутки назад.

— Я сбился с пути и случайно завернул не в ту Тень.

— Шутишь?! 

Я пожал плечами. Какие уж тут шутки... 

— Что ты собираешься делать, Далт? — пару секунд спустя спросил он.

— Попытаться спасти то, что еще возможно. Джасра считает, что я должен убедить своих сложить оружие.

— И она права. Пока в Эрегноре стреляют, ни о каких переговорах не может быть и речи. Я не могу требовать вывода войск, пока ситуация настолько накалена. Я пытался вдолбить это твоим головорезам, но какое там... Герои-мстители, черт бы их побрал! Да еще этот мальчишка... Он и правда твой сын?

Я вздохнул.

— Нет, разумеется, нет.

— Я так и думал. Только твои солдаты почему-то в это верят.

— Мои солдаты сейчас в Страже. Когда захлопнулись Врата, в Эрегноре осталось всего шесть человек, один из которых мальчишка, не знающий с какой стороны берутся за оружие. Ринальдо, объясни мне, как они смогли вырваться из окружения превосходящих сил противника и поднять восстание? Ты-то куда смотрел? 

Ринальдо отвел глаза. 

— У меня не было возможности особо смотреть по сторонам. Когда Джулиан напал на нас, меня отвлекли. Блейз использовал мою карту и попытался навязать мне свою волю. Судя по тому, как своевременно это было проделано, Блейз и Джулиан были в сговоре с самого начала. Я, конечно, отбился... Но потерял уйму драгоценного времени. Когда я избавился от Блейза, было уже слишком поздно. Врата были уничтожены, ты и Джулиан исчезли, а я остался в западне вместе с полудюжиной твоих солдат. Я был слишком вымотан, чтобы пытаться открыть новые Врата, проклятье, я даже просто воспользоваться картами был не в состоянии! У нас не было выбора, Далт. Мы сдались. Нас отвели в лагерь Джулиана. Я был уверен, что все остальные уже в Страже, поэтому дальнейшее стало сюрпризом и для меня. Буквально пару часов спустя на лагерь напали. Только это было лишь отвлекающим маневром... На самом деле их целью было вытащить нас. 

— Кто командовал тем нападением?

— Эрл. 

— Я думал, он погиб. Его отряд Джулиан смел первым.

Ринальдо отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, он поднял тревогу и отступил. А потом, увидев, что произошло, вытащил нас. Нужно было отправить их всех тогда в Страж, но мать не отвечала, а у меня не было времени, чтобы провести их напрямик сквозь Царство Теней. Я приказал им затаиться и ждать тебя, но...

— Но было уже слишком поздно, — закончил вместо него я. 

Ринальдо кивнул.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь все в твоих руках. Возьми ситуацию под контроль, заставь своих вояк сложить оружие. Рэндом требует полного прекращения огня. До сих пор я не мог этого добиться. Но ты сможешь. Тебя они послушают. И тогда я смогу вести переговоры. Только так, Далт. Это — единственный путь.

— Я знаю. Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

— Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.

Я кивнул и разорвал контакт. Нужно поторапливаться. И так слишком много времени было потеряно зря.


	23. Chapter 23

Сказать, что я был ошарашен произошедшим, значит ничего не сказать. До сих пор я был абсолютно уверен, что это самая обыкновенная тюрьма, и пищу мне приносит самый что ни на есть обыкновенный тюремщик. Мне и в голову не приходило, что все может быть совсем не так. И совершенно напрасно!

Я ведь уже слышал об этой женщине, Джасре. И слышал об этом месте, Страже Четырех Миров. Где-то здесь, в подземельях замка, был скрыт могущественный источник энергии. Волшебник, обладающий достаточной силой и опытом, чтобы подчинить себе этот источник, здесь, в Страже, мог стать практически всемогущим. А Джасра, говорят, была довольно сильной колдуньей...

Я должен был сразу сообразить, что к чему. А я еще удивлялся тому, что за все это время никто не пытался воспользоваться моей картой. Может быть, кто-то и пытался, но стены моей темницы блокировали контакт? Теперь это казалось мне весьма вероятным. Трудно поверить, чтобы за все это время меня вообще никто не искал! 

Как бы то ни было, изменить что-либо было не в моей власти. Единственное, что я мог сделать — это дождаться следующего появления призрачного старика и попытаться его разговорить. Судя по его реакции, шансов на это было немного. Старик был явно напуган, хотя чем можно испугать призрака, было для меня было загадкой. Но других идей у меня пока не было...

И я ждал. Время тянулось томительно медленно... И мне казалось, что с последнего появления призрака прошли не часы, а целая вечность... Глаза слипались, мысль о сне казалась столь привлекательной...

Но я знал, что стоит мне хоть на секунду сомкнуть глаза, я усну и пропущу его следующий приход. И потому боролся изо всех сил. И ждал...

И наконец дождался.

На этот раз не было никакого свечения. Просто в какой-то момент я вдруг понял, что я не один. Слабый, едва заметный запах озона, как при грозе, тихий шелест нематериальных шагов... В других обстоятельствах я бы даже не почувствовал, не услышал его, но в темноте мое восприятие обострилось...

— Не бойтесь, — тихо сказал я темноте. — Я вас не трону.

На мгновение повисла тишина, мне даже показалось, что он исчез... Но нет. Запах озона стал явственнее, отчетливее...

Я не шевелился, опасаясь спугнуть призрака.

— Покажитесь, пожалуйста, — попросил я. — Вам нечего опасаться. Я не причиню вам зла, даю слово.

Темнота тихо вздохнула, потом слабое голубоватое свечение залило камеру. Он стоял в паре шагов от меня, скрестив руки на груди и разглядывая меня со странной смесью опасения и любопытства.

— Кто вы?

— Хранитель Фонтана, — ответил призрак. — А вы?

— Джулиан из Амбера.

Старик кивнул.

— Я слышал об Амбере... — задумчиво протянул он. — Но мне так и не довелось побывать в этом сказочном городе. А теперь уже поздно. Я не могу покинуть стены этого замка.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже. Значит, вы ее враг, да?

По тому, как старик выделил слово «ее», я понял, кому он обязан своим посмертием. 

— Похоже на то, — сказал я. И бросил пробный шар. — Так же, как и вы.

Слабое подобие улыбки скользнуло по его губам.

— Поосторожней, принц, здесь и у стен есть уши.

Я пожал плечами.

— Я не боюсь Джасру.

— Напрасно. Сейчас вы полностью в ее власти.

— А вы случайно не знаете, что ей от меня надо?

Старик рассмеялся.

— Я всего лишь призрак, который не дает вам умереть от голода. Она не посвящает меня в свои дела.

— Вы ведь не всегда были призраком.

— Верно, не всегда. Когда-то меня звали Шару Гаррул.

Имя показалось мне смутно знакомым, и мне понадобилось несколько долгих минут, чтобы вспомнить, где я его раньше слышал.

— Вы были хозяином Стража Четырех Миров, — наконец-то догадался я.

Он кивнул, отвел глаза.

— Это было очень давно...

Я не знал, что и сказать. Незавидная это участь — стать тенью самого себя, чтобы вот так, после смерти, служить той, кто отняла у тебя все. Кем бы Гаррул ни был при жизни, он этого не заслужил. Никто не заслуживал такого... 

Некоторое время мы молчали, потом он спросил:  
— Чего вы от меня хотите, принц? Я ничего не могу для вас сделать. Я не могу помочь вам сбежать. Я не могу принести вам оружие. Даже если бы очень захотел, не смог бы. Я тоже узник здесь, только моя тюрьма чуть попросторнее.

Я чувствовал, что он говорит правду. И легкость, с которой он разгадал мои мысли, производила впечатление... 

Зря я на него надеялся. Гаррул мне не поможет. Он даже сам себе помочь не смог, чего уж тут говорить...

— Тогда просто приходите не таясь, ладно? 

Я слишком устал от темноты и одиночества и был рад возможности поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Даже с призраком.

Гаррул задумался, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Сейчас я должен идти, но я вернусь. Кстати, принц... Вы играете в шахматы?

 

Шару Гаррул вернулся несколько часов спустя, когда я уже перестал его ждать и начал потихоньку убеждать себя, что все это мне просто приснилось. Я уже был почти готов поверить в это...

Но он появился, раздраженный и злой, как черт. Голубоватое свечение, прежде мягко окутывавшее его силуэт, горело ярким неровным пламенем, чадило и плевалось искрами, как готовый в любую секунду погаснуть факел.

— Чертова ведьма! — в сердцах воскликнул он и с силой швырнул коробку, которую держал в руках, в стену. Голубые искры брызнули во все стороны.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил я.

Гаррул резко обернулся, посмотрел на меня так, словно впервые увидел. Потом прикрыл глаза рукой, и когда он посмотрел на меня снова его лицо было совершенно бесстрастным.

— Извините, принц, я забылся. Все в порядке.

Я посмотрел на стену, где уже гасли, исчезая, осколки той штуковины, что он в нее бросил, потом снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Уверены?

— Да. Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Я не стал настаивать. Хотя сильно подозревал, что знаю, кто эта «чертова ведьма», что довела его до срыва. Вместо этого я просто сказал:  
— Я рад, что вы вернулись. 

Он слабо улыбнулся. В его руках появилась коробка, точная копия той, что он всего пару минут назад швырнул в стену.

— Сыграем? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, достал из коробки разлинованную на множество клеток доску и начал расставлять фигуры. Вот только ставил он их не на доску, а прямо в воздух над ней.

Я кашлянул.

— Боюсь, вам придется объяснить мне правила. Я привык к другим шахматам... Эта версия игры мне не знакома.

Гаррул посмотрел на меня с удивлением.

— Серьезно? Мне казалось, что трехмерные шахматы пришли сюда из ваших краев... — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Ладно, неважно. Принцип везде одинаков. Просто игра идет в нескольких плоскостях одновременно.

Он провел ладонью над доской, и пространство над ней превратилось в расчерченный на множество мелких ячеек куб. Каждая фигура теперь стояла в своей ячейке. 

— Ходы те же, но любая фигура может перемещаться в пространстве. Вот так... Или вот так... — он продемонстрировал несколько ходов. — В любую сторону, с любым вектором направления. Теперь понятно?

Я кивнул. И не стал говорить, что понятия не имею, что представляет из себя большая часть фигур и как они ходят. Сам разберусь.

И мы начали играть. Игра оказалась сложной, но весьма интересной. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы разобраться, что к чему, но к концу первой партии, которую я, к слову, проиграл, я начал понимать общий принцип.

На второй партии дело пошло на лад. Выиграть я, конечно, не выиграл, но и разгром уже не был столь впечатляющим.

— Неплохо для начинающего, — прокомментировал Гаррул, расставляя фигуры по новой. — Вы быстро учитесь, принц.

Здесь, в темноте подземелий, это обращение казалось таким нелепым и неуместным...

— У меня есть имя, — отозвался я.

Гаррул пожал плечами. Но принцем он меня больше не называл.

Третью партию мы сыграли в ничью, и после этого он начал собираться, туманно сославшись на какие-то свои дела.

На следующий день он пришел снова. И мы снова играли. А в перерывах между партиями я расспрашивал его, сначала осторожно, исподволь, потом, увидев, что на большую часть вопросов Гаррул отвечает охотно, уже более смело. Так я узнал, что в темнице я провел в общей сложности около недели. Все это время Джасра не покидала пределов Стража. Она вообще редко куда отлучалась. Ринальдо в Страже не появлялся. Зато появлялся Далт. Он был здесь незадолго до того, как я сюда попал, в тот же самый день. Появился невесть откуда, перебаламутил своих людей, о чем-то долго говорил с Джасрой, а потом снова куда-то умчался. Куда именно, Гаррул не знал, да и не слишком-то интересовался. Я же подозревал, что Далт вернулся в Эрегнор... Что-то происходило, и я бы дорого дал за возможность выяснить, что именно.

Но такой возможности у меня не было. Шару Гаррул знал обо всем, что происходило в Страже, но события вне замка его не интересовали. Что, учитывая его нынешнее положение, было вполне понятно и объяснимо.

Так что я продолжал играть с ним в шахматы и ждал, сам не понимая чего. Чуда, наверное.


	24. Chapter 24

Наверное, была какая-то злая ирония в том, что я вернулся именно на то место, где все и началось — в Лан, город, являвшийся когда-то нашей столицей и оплотом сопротивления. От самого Лана остались одни руины: город был разрушен и предан огню много лет назад, но катакомбы под ним — целый лабиринт тоннелей и потайных ходов — остались нетронутыми. 

Несколько лет назад я организовал там одно из тайных убежищ — у меня их было не меньше дюжины, разбросанных по всему Эрегнору. Долго жить там было невозможно, но это место было идеальным тайником. Часть того оружия, что Ринальдо закупил в своей любимой Тени Земля, хранилась под Ланом вместе с боеприпасами, долго хранящимися продуктами и всевозможным хламом не совсем понятного назначения, что Ринальдо привез из того мира. Крэйг знал об этом месте. Он был одним из тех, кто помогал разгружать все это барахло. 

Так что я даже не сомневался, что найду его там. Если ему нужно было отступить и переждать в безопасном месте или, наоборот, вооружиться и подготовиться к новым подвигам, то у него не было ни малейшей необходимости отходить дальше Лана. Катакомбы разрушенного города были идеальной базой, и тот факт, что за прошедшие годы никто не рисковал поселиться в его окрестностях, был нам только на руку. Вероятность случайно попасться кому-то на глаза была довольно низка. 

Выход на поверхность был именно там, где я помнил — в овраге, скрытый зарослями кустарника и ветвями росших у обрыва плакучих ив. Растительность казалась непотревоженной. Возможно, Крэйг пользовался другим выходом. Их здесь немало. Я точно не помнил, но этот, вроде бы, я ему не показывал...

Я расседлал коня и отпустил его попастись. А сам устроился на краю оврага. Ветер играл ветвями ив, раскачивал высокие травы... Понаблюдав с четверть часа за оврагом и так и не заметив никаких признаков жизни, я решился. Осторожно спустился вниз, прошел по дну обмелевшего ручья — вода здесь бывала только ранней весной, до наступления летней жары. А потом шагнул в казавшуюся сплошной зеленую стену растительности. Гибкие ветви кустарника хлестнули по глазам. После яркого солнечного света, полумрак подземелий казался непроглядной тьмой...

Я моргнул. Потом сделал шаг, другой. Земля была неровной, глаза привыкали к смене освещения медленно и неохотно, так что я полагался больше на память, чем на зрение...

Я не понял, откуда он взялся. Краем глаза я успел заметил тень, скользнувшую по стене пещеры, а в следующий миг знакомый голос приказал:  
— Руки за голову! Медленно, чтобы я видел!

Я обернулся.

Он стоял в паре шагов от меня, и дуло его автомата было направлено в мою сторону. Мне это начинало надоедать. Сначала Кайл, теперь он... Меня теперь что, каждый мой солдат будет теперь встречать, угрожая оружием?

— Джейк, это я.

Дуло автомата дрогнуло.

— О боги, Далт, ты жив! — воскликнул Джейк, опуская оружие.

— Конечно, жив. Вы меня тут что-то слишком быстро похоронили. Крэйг здесь?

— Да. И он, и Эрл, и твой... — он осекся на полуслове, посмотрел на меня с опаской. 

— И Рейно, — закончил я вместо него. — Отведи меня к ним.

Джейк кивнул и, жестом предложив мне следовать за ним, уверенно зашагал вперед. Я пошел за ним.

На развилке мы свернули налево, потом еще раз. Расспрашивать меня о чем либо Джейк не рискнул, так что мы шли молча. Лишь пару раз он оглянулся, убеждаясь, что я все еще здесь.

Наконец мы вышли в просторную пещеру, залитую тусклым светом масляных ламп, расставленных на всех поверхностях — на каких-то ящиках, стоявших повсюду, на большом столе, рядом с которым, склонившись над огромной картой, о чем-то ожесточенно спорили Крэйг и Эрл. Помимо них двоих, людей в пещере было немного, не больше дюжины — почти все ребята из отряда Эрла, которых я мысленно уже успел похоронить, когда Джулиан напал на мой лагерь и сорвал наше отступление в Страж Четырех Миров. Рейно среди них я не заметил.

Я кашлянул. Все взгляды обратились на меня, и на несколько долгих секунд под сводами пещеры повисла тишина. Крэйг первым пришел в себя.

— Далт, слава всем богам, ты вернулся! — сказал он и подошел ко мне, протянул руку.

Я крепко сжал его ладонь.

— А вы сомневались? Ринальдо ведь говорил вам, что я вернусь. Кто из вас, умников, додумался объявить меня покойником?

Крэйг опустил глаза.

— Я, — признался он. 

И поспешно добавил:  
— Ты просто не знаешь, как это выглядело со стороны. Взрыв был такой, что земля содрогнулась, и дымом все заволокло так, что ничего нельзя было разглядеть. А когда дым рассеялся, осталось только выжженное пятно на земле. Врата исчезли. И ты тоже исчез. Что, черт побери, я должен был думать? Никто не мог там выжить.

— Я смог.

— Я рад этому. Но, прости, я не верил, что это возможно. И когда Ринальдо говорил, что ты вернешься, я думал, что он умом тронулся и сам не знает, о чем говорит. Он ведь тоже этого не видел.

Я вздохнул. Всерьез упрекать Крэйга за то, что он больше верил тому, что сам видел, чем чужим словам, было бы несправедливо. Я ведь и сам не очень-то верил, что смогу вернуться. Чудо, что мне это вообще удалось... И, по правде говоря, моей заслуги в этом немного.

— Ладно, я могу это понять. Но какого демона ты продолжал валять дурака?

— В смысле? — не понял он.

— Рейно. Благодаря тебе все вокруг считают, что он мой сын. Это было забавно в начале, но твоя шутка давно перестала быть смешной. Где он, кстати?

— С Диланом, охраняет западный выход. С ним все в порядке.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты мне не ответил, Крэйг. Почему ты продолжал морочить всем головы? Это уже не смешно. 

— Я не... — начал было он, но осекся на полуслове. Посмотрел мне в глаза. — Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— Не вопрос.

Мы вышли из пещеры, свернули в один из тоннелей. Потом снова. Крэйг оглянулся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что в пределах слышимости никого нет. И только потом продолжил:  
— Далт, я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь. Но все совсем не так, как выглядит. Рейно действительно может быть твоим сыном.

— Ты спятил? Ты же сам это придумал!

— Да, сам. Сначала я просто хотел тебя поддразнить. Мне было досадно, что ты повесил мне на шею этого мальчишку, вот я и развлекался. Но потом...

— Что — потом?

— Потом я пригляделся к нему. Он на тебя похож.

— Глупости!

— Вовсе нет. Ты его ведь и не видел толком. Ты им вообще не интересовался. А у него твои повадки. Он двигается как ты, говорит, как ты. У него твои интонации, твои жесты... Да и внешне он немного на тебя похож.

— Это совпадение. Я его раньше и в глаза не видел. У тебя просто разыгралось воображение!

— Вот и я сначала так решил. Но на всякий случай порасспрашивал его немного. Знаешь, откуда он родом?

— Да какое это имеет значение?!

— Он из Верты. Помнишь, лет двадцать назад мы провели там целую зиму после кампании в Дейге...

Я хотел было сказать, что это все неважно. Откуда бы этот парень ни был родом, он все равно не может быть моим сыном, но слово «Верта» заставило меня прикусить язык. Я помнил тот год. И помнил ту кампанию, о которой говорил Крэйг. Ввязываться в чужую гражданскую войну было ошибкой, но к тому времени, когда я это понял, отступать было уже некуда. Нам оставалось только одно — победить или умереть. А умирать я не собирался. И мы победили... Но потери были чудовищные. Та кампания стоила мне почти половины армии. И когда все закончилось, была уже поздняя осень. Я забрал уцелевших и ушел в горы, в крохотную деревушку на границе Дейги и Бегмы, где нас обещали приютить на зиму. Моим людям нужен был отдых. 

Я всегда старался не зимовать на чужой территории, но тогда у нас не было выбора. Перевалы занесло снегом, дороги стали непроходимы. И, вопреки моим опасениям, зима выдалась спокойной. Нас приняли как героев. Мужчин в Верте почти не осталось, гражданская война выкосила в тех краях целое поколение. И женщины были к нам благосклонны... С одной из них я делил постель. У нее были светлые волосы и тонкие черты лица, мягкий голос и звонкий смех...

Мы ушли весной, когда сошел снег. 

Я ничего ей не обещал, не говорил, что вернусь, и прочие глупости. Я даже не был уверен, что люблю ее. Просто мне было хорошо с ней в ту зиму... И у меня и мысли не было, что она могла зачать ребенка.

— Его мать звали Элени, — вполголоса сказал Крэйг, возвращая меня к реальности.

Да, так ее звали...

Теперь я видел, что Рейно на нее похож. Я был дураком, что не замечал этого раньше.

— Почему он мне ничего не сказал?

— А ты интересовался? Далт, тебе было не до него, и парень это видел. И не рискнул навязываться. Не знал, как ты это воспримешь. А потом все закрутилось... И ты исчез. 

Я вздохнул, потер глаза рукой. Все оказалось запутаннее, чем я думал.

— Ладно, я с ним поговорю. Позже. А сейчас введи меня в курс дел.

Крэйг инстинктивно выпрямился, вскинул голову.

— Когда взорвались Врата, мы оказались в западне, — начал докладывать он. Его голос изменился, тон стал четким, деловым, без малейшей тени эмоций. — Нас окружили, и у нас заканчивались патроны. А тут еще Ринальдо пришел в себя, огляделся и заявил, что нужно сдаваться, иначе нам конец. Мы и сдались...

Я кивнул. Все это я уже слышал.

— Никто нас и пальцем не тронул. Кажется, это из-за Ринальдо... Они знали, кто он, и не понимали, как с ним обращаться. А спросить было некого, Джулиан ведь тоже исчез. Нас отвели в лагерь, заперли в каком-то складе. А потом Эрл нас вытащил. Он застал их врасплох, солдаты Джулиана, видимо, не ожидали, что кому-то хватит наглости напасть. Наверное, поэтому у Эрла все получилось. Ринальдо приказал нам сидеть тихо и не высовываться, а сам умчался в Амбер. А мы отступили сюда. Вот, собственно, и все.

— Не все. Я слышал, вы тут устроили целую партизанскую войну и привлекли к этому мирных жителей. 

Крэйг отвел глаза.

— Это вышло само собой. Никто этого не планировал, Далт. Нас преследовали. Мы защищались. А потом нарвались на засаду неподалеку от небольшой деревеньки в десятке миль отсюда. И местные вступились за нас. Амбер здесь не любят, ты же знаешь. Многие еще помнят твою мать. И тебя. Вот и результат. Я уже говорил все это Ринальдо, когда он приходил требовать, чтобы я прекратил беспорядки. А я при всем желание не могу этого сделать. Я не контролирую происходящее... Я всего лишь полевой командир, всегда исполнявший твои приказы. Не на меня молится весь Эрегнор. Не за меня каждый здесь готов умереть. Нравится тебе это или нет, Далт, но Эрегнор подчиняется только тебе. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы склонили голову перед Амбером, то тебе самому придется это сделать. А если нет... То, черт побери, не требуй от меня невозможного!

Я хотел было сказать, что этому не бывать, мир не всегда означает полную капитуляцию, должен быть другой путь, но не успел. Земля вдруг содрогнулась у нас под ногами. Откуда-то сверху посыпался песок и мелкие камушки. Лицо Крэйга исказилось.

— Ложись! — крикнул он.

И прежде чем я успел хоть как-то отреагировать, он кинулся на меня, сбивая с ног. И вовремя. Огненная волна промчалась прямо над нами, опалила своим жаром. Где-то совсем близко прозвучал грохот взрыва, следом — треск автоматных очередей. На нас посыпались камни уже покрупнее, балки, укреплявшие своды пещеры, пришли в движение. Я сбросил с себя Крэйга, откатился в сторону. Одна из балок рухнула прямо на то место, где только что была моя голова. Следом за ней, как домино, обрушились другие, потом посыпались каменные глыбы, замуровывая тоннель. 

Крэйг вскочил на ноги, да так и замер на месте.

— Ты цел? — спросил я, последовав его примеру. — Что, черт побери, это было?

Дрожь земли затихала, своды пещеры больше не грозили обрушиться нам на головы. Откуда-то издалека, из под завала, донеслись приглушенные звуки перестрелки. А потом все затихло.

— Я не знаю. Но стреляли к западу отсюда, Далт. Там Дилан и...

Он не договорил, только побледнел, как смерть.

— И Рейно, — закончил вместо него я.


	25. Chapter 25

Ни Джасра, ни Ринальдо ко мне так и не пришли. И если Ринальдо теоретически мог и не знать, что я здесь, то Джасра... Я не понимал, чего она от меня хотела. Если она мстила мне за что-то, то я понятия не имел, за что. У меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что, заперев меня в подземелье, она просто-напросто забыла о моем существовании.

Единственным, кого я видел за все это время, был Шару Гаррул. Он приходил довольно часто, иногда с шахматами, и тогда мы играли партию за партией, а иногда с пустыми руками — и тогда мы просто разговаривали. Я так и не рискнул спросить его, как давно он пребывает в таком состояние, зависнув между жизнью и смертью. Судя по всему, это продолжалось довольно долго. Старик тосковал по простому человеческому общению и, видимо, поэтому так легко пошел со мной на контакт. Похоже, в этом замке я был единственным, кто видел в нем личность, человека...

Вот только человеком он уже давно не был. Я видел, как отчаянно Гаррул цеплялся за старые человеческие привычки, словно напоминая самому себе, кто он. Но я видел и другое... 

У него были проблемы с памятью. Он мог играть одну и ту же шахматную партию несколько раз подряд, не просто используя прежнюю стратегию, но и один в один повторяя ходы. Он мог рассказывать одни и те же истории, забыв, что всего пару часов назад он уже их рассказал. Временами он будто возвращался в прошлое, и я никогда не знал, насколько его «сейчас» соответствует действительности.

Фонтан Энергии, неотъемлемой частью которого он теперь был, постепенно разрушал его рассудок, и, судя по всему, процесс этот был неизбежен и необратим. Пройдет несколько лет, возможно, десятилетий — и Гаррул забудет, кто он. Я только надеялся, что мне не придется наблюдать всю эту метаморфозу до конца. Я рассчитывал выбраться из темницы гораздо раньше.

Но время шло, а ничего дельного придумать мне не удавалось. Стены моей камеры были непробиваемы. Взломать замок и открыть дверь изнутри было невозможно. А проходить сквозь стены, как это делал Гаррул, я не умел.

Я так и не смог уговорить его принести мне хоть какое-то оружие. Периодически пытался, все равно он очень быстро забывал о моих предыдущих попытках, но Гаррул стоял на своем, как скала. Похоже, он действительно не мог этого сделать. Зато он принес мне фонарь. И книгу — «Аберрационный вымыслы/Функциональные отправления», хоть о последнем я его и не просил. Полистав страницы, я отложил книгу в сторону. Читать такую ерунду я был не в состоянии даже здесь.

Единственным, что было в этой книге достойным упоминания, оказался сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги, выпавший откуда-то из середины. Это был очень-очень старый договор, даже не официальный документ, а так, черновик, предварительный вариант соглашения, судя по всему, так и не получившего статус закона. Бумага, на которой он был написан, была старой и пожелтевшей, чернила выцвели и потускнели, печати раскрошились и были едва различимы... Но главное было не это. Почерк, которым был написан этот документ, был мне знаком. Я видел этот почерк сотни раз. Эти строки были написаны рукой моего отца. А я ведь даже не знал, что он рассматривал и такой вариант...

Как бы то ни было, интерес этот документ представлял разве что чисто академический. Реальной силы он никогда не имел. Но раз уж эта бумага сохранилась до сих пор, то стоит вернуть ее на законное место — в королевский архив Амбера. Ни к чему таким документам валяться где попало. 

Книгу я потом вернул Гаррулу. Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением, явно успев забыть, что совсем недавно сам принес ее мне, потом пожал плечами. Книга замерцала в его руках и растаяла в воздухе, вероятно, вернувшись на свое законное место. А договор остался у меня. 

Гаррул этого не заметил. Он вообще многого не замечал. Он не обращал внимания, как воздух вокруг него искрится от магии; Гаррул был слишком крепко связан с Фонтаном Энергии, и прибегал к его силе машинально, не задумываясь. Для него это было так же естественно, как дышать. И он не видел, как избыточная энергия растекается в воздухе, висит перед глазами мерцающей туманной дымкой и в конечном итоге впитывается в голубоватые стены темницы. 

По мне, так это было бездумным расточительством, но Гаррулу было плевать. Он был абсолютно уверен, что кроме него и, очевидно, Джасры, никто не сможет поладить с энергией Фонтана. Возможно, его уверенность не была лишена оснований. Я слышал про Фонтан жуткие вещи: что он дает своему обладателю огромные возможности, но при этом оказывает разрушительное влияние на его разум. По мне, так Гаррул был явным примером того, насколько это соответствует истине. Хотя как знать... Возможно, он был не в себе задолго до того, как стал заложником Фонтана. 

Как бы то ни было, попытаться приручить рассеянную в воздухе энергию стоило. К моему удивлению, это оказалось не слишком сложно; сила сама льнула к рукам, как истосковавшаяся по ласке кошка. И я довольно быстро понял, как притянуть ее к себе.

Вот только на этом мои достижения и закончились. Первая же попытка обратить эту силу на дверь моей камеры едва не стоила мне жизни. Отдача была настолько сильна, что меня едва не размазало по стенам темницы. В буквальном смысле. А дверь устояла.

Я ожидал, что мои попытки заигрывать с местной магией поднимут на уши весь замок, но этого не произошло. Даже Шару Гаррул не явился на «шум». Стены темницы погасили энергию так и не произошедшего толком взрыва, и наружу не просочилось ни капли. Это заставило меня задуматься и сделать соответствующие выводы. Стены моей камеры сделаны из универсального изолирующего материала. Пытаться проломить их, используя магию, себе дороже. Действовать нужно аккуратней и тоньше. 

Так что я размышлял. И осторожно стягивал рассеянную в воздухе энергию, ожидая момента, когда смогу использовать ее более безопасным способом.


	26. Chapter 26

Я смотрел на завал, отрезавший нас от западной части подземного лабиринта, и думал о мальчике, который, может быть, был, а может, и не был моим сыном. Жив ли он? Или... 

Нет, это невозможно! Проделать такой путь, найти меня, оказаться замешанным во всем этом и вот так нелепо погибнуть, не дав мне даже шанса узнать... Судьба не может быть настолько несправедливой!

— Далт, — позвал меня Крэйг. Его голос звучал хрипло и надтреснуто и казался чужим. — Далт, мне так жаль...

— Не смей! Он жив, понял? Он не мог погибнуть! Пошли!

И я поспешил обратно в пещеру, туда, где Крэйг организовал временный штаб. Насколько я помнил, были и другие тоннели, ведущие на запад. Наверняка хоть один из них выходит на поверхность, нужно только проверить по карте...

Крэйг пару секунд просто смотрел на меня, как на умалишенного, потом наконец-то взял себя в руки. Спорить со мной он не рискнул. 

Пещера устояла, ни один из выходов больше не завалило. Завидев нас, Эрл шагнул нам навстречу.

— Далт, я отправил ребят проверить западные выходы. Есть еще два пути, оба выходят на поверхность неподалеку от того тоннеля, где был взрыв. Один завален намертво. Второй проверяют, разведчики еще не вернулись. Будут какие-то еще указания...

— Да. Нужно...

Договорить я не успел. Ледяная лавина обрушилась на сознание, затопила разум, парализовала волю и тело. Я попытался вдохнуть, но не смог даже этого; горло словно сжало невидимой рукой. Мысли путались, перед глазами все плыло, мерцало... 

Я собрал все силы и попытался сбросить это ментальное давление, вынырнуть из затягивающего круговорота безумия, отвоевать обратно собственный рассудок...

И, наверное, вечность спустя мне это удалось. Наваждение исчезло. Я смог вдохнуть и наконец увидел того, кто только что пытался погасить мой разум, как пламя свечи. 

Блейз сидел, откинувшись на спинку высокого стула. На столе перед ним лежал лист бумаги; прищурившись, я различил на нем свой собственный портрет и вспомнил, как Ринальдо однажды говорил, что Блейз умеет рисовать карты. Почувствовав мой взгляд, Блейз улыбнулся.

— Ну вот все, — сказал он. — Игра окончена. Я победил.

— Черта с два!

Блейз рассмеялся. Откуда-то издалека донесся грохот взрыва, потом еще одного. И еще... Я дернулся, пытаясь разорвать контакт, вернуться в реальность, но Блейз держал крепко.

— Твои герои-мстители все это время наивно полагали, что я не знаю, где они прячутся. Но они заблуждались. Я мог покончить с ними еще неделю назад, но это было бы слишком просто. Я ждал тебя. Знал, что ты не останешься в стороне, что примчишься сюда, как только сможешь... И ты меня не разочаровал. И теперь мои люди взрывают выходы из подземелья, один за другим. Слышишь? Ты не сможешь им помешать. Эти катакомбы станут твоей могилой. Символично, не правда ли?

— Ты ненормальный ублюдок! Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Зачем? Мне странно слышать это от тебя, Далт. Ведь ты же сам довольно ясно дал мне понять, что в этой вселенной есть место только для одного из нас. Мне не было до тебя никакого дела, но ты объявил мне войну. Так почему же тебя удивляет то, что я довел ее до логического завершения? 

Я отвел глаза. Это было правдой. Но я не думал... Не думал, что он будет ждать столько времени, чтобы отомстить. Не думал, что он перенесет войну на мою территорию. Хотя, наверное, я должен был это предвидеть... И давно уже должен был понять, что все, что творится вокруг меня последние недели — его рук дело. И виноват в этом только я сам. 

Все началось в Джидраше несколько лет назад. Ринальдо и Джасра с энтузиазмом планировали вендетту и даже начали предпринимать кое-какие шаги, претворяя свои намерения в жизнь. И я тоже принимал в этом посильное участие — враг-то у нас был общий. Мы действовали заодно. В тот день, когда Ринальдо со снайперской винтовкой в руках подстерег Кейна, убийцу своего отца, в небольшом портовом городишке в Дейге, я выследил Блейза. Я ненавидел его. За то, что много лет назад он принес войну в Эрегнор, за то, что он разрушил город, где я родился и вырос, за то, что пусть не от его руки, но по его вине погибла моя мать. И я не колебался ни секунды.

Меня подвела самоуверенность. Снайперская винтовка оказалась чуть более тяжелой и громоздкой, чем то оружие, что Ринальдо в огромных количествах привозил из Тени-Земля. Разница была небольшой, но моим рукам огнестрельное оружие было еще непривычно. Я стрелял и промахнулся. Блейз скрылся. Мне удалось лишь ранить его.

Потом Ринальдо отказался от мести. Он заявил, что удовлетворен смертью убийцы отца и готов на этом остановиться, что продолжать войну с Амбером — это самоубийство, и он выходит из игры. Я был в ярости, но переубедить его не смог. И решил не останавливаться на достигнутом. Мне было плевать на Амбер в целом, но я хотел расквитаться с тем, кто был виновен в гибели моей матери. У вопросов чести нет срока давности.

Выследить Блейза в Царстве Теней было совсем несложно. Он никогда не скрывался. Не то не умел, не то не считал нужным. Но все мои попытки его достать заканчивались крахом. Каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что на этот раз ему не уйти, Блейз выкидывал какой-нибудь очередной фокус и оставлял меня ни с чем. И мне приходилось начинать все с самого начала...

Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось, пока однажды, наверное, год назад, я едва не добился своего. Мне почти удалось до него добраться. И Блейз исчез, как в воду канул. Чтобы через несколько недель объявиться в Амбере. Следовать туда за ним я не рискнул, так что лишь наблюдал издалека. Наблюдать, правда, было особо не за чем: Блейз вел праздную жизнь великосветского бездельника. И за пределы города и носа не высовывал. Некоторое время я ждал, что он вновь соберется куда-нибудь в Царство Теней, но напрасно. Блейза, похоже, вполне устраивала жизнь во дворце. И в какой-то момент мне все это осточертело... Я перестал за ним следить и вскоре и думать о нем забыл. Хватало других забот. 

А Блейз ничего не забыл. И когда я отвлекся и расслабился, ударил по тому, что было мне дорого — по Эрегнору. Оставалось лишь удивляться, почему Блейз не возглавил войска с самого начала...

— Неужели ты только сейчас понял, что к чему? — насмешливо поинтересовался Блейз, заставляя меня вернуться в реальность. — Проклятье, Далт, я считал тебя умнее. — Он вздохнул. — Ты меня разочаровываешь! Даже твой двойник соображал быстрее.

— Ты меня подставил.

— Верно, — кивнул Блейз. — Я рассчитывал, что эту кампанию Рэндом поручит мне. У меня и мысли не было, что он выберет Джулиана. И что Джулиан провалит дело. Фокус с Вратами был, конечно, эффектным, но совершенно бессмысленным. То же самое можно было сделать куда более простым и безопасным способом. Где он, кстати? 

— Понятия не имею.

— А ведь ты не врешь, — с удивлением в голосе протянул Блейз. — Ладно, не важно. Объявится, никуда не денется. Сильнее, чем инстинкт убийцы, в нем только инстинкт выживания. 

Следующий взрыв прозвучал совсем близко, и даже сквозь пелену контакта я ощутил, как содрогнулась земля. Что-то тяжелое ударило в плечо, едва не сбив с ног, но я не мог отреагировать, не мог увидеть, что происходит вокруг... Для этого нужно было разорвать связь с Блейзом, а мне это никак не удавалось. 

— Ладно, мне пора, — после недолгой паузы добавил Блейз. — Пора заканчивать этот фарс. Все и так слишком затянулось. Не скажу, что был рад тебя видеть...

— Взаимно.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— В следующий раз выбирай себе противников по силам, Далт. Хотя извини, забыл. Следующего раза у тебя не будет.

— А вот это мы еще посмотрим! — сказал я. И, собрав все свои силы, всю ненависть, что испытывал к этому человеку, вложил их в один ментальный удар. Я пытался подавить его волю, сжечь его разум, так же, как он всего несколько минут назад пытался сделать это со мной. Вот только Блейз не принял мой вызов.

— Тебе это уже не поможет, — сказал он. — Слишком поздно.

И накрыл мою карту ладонью. Контакт прервался. 

А я обнаружил, что сижу прямо на земле в каком-то тоннеле, привалившись спиной к стене. Перед глазами все плыло, земля дрожала. Что-то тяжелое ударило по лицу, и я скорее угадал, чем увидел какое-то движение... И перехватил чужую руку прежде, чем меня снова ударили.

— Хватит, Крэйг! Я здесь.

— Ну наконец-то! Что на тебя нашло?

— Блейз.

Крэйг выругался. 

Я пожал плечами. Зрение возвращалось медленно и неохотно, меня мутило. Земля и каменные стены пещеры дрожали... Блейз, чтоб его демоны сожрали! Наш «разговор по душам» стоил мне слишком дорого.

— Далт, ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь! Отпусти.

Я разжал пальцы. И наконец-то сфокусировал взгляд на лице Крэйга.

— Докладывай! — приказал я.

— Выходы завалены. В пещере, где мы были, все обвалилось. Некоторые не успели выбраться. Эрл ищет выход, но, по-моему, напрасно. Мы в западне. Не знаю, как они нас выследили...

— Вы были неосторожны. Блейз сказал, что мог покончить с вами еще неделю назад, и в этом я готов поверить ему на слово.

— Тогда чего он все это время ждал?

— Меня.

Крэйг отвел глаза. От необходимости говорить что-либо его избавил Эрл, появившийся откуда-то из-за поворота. С ним было еще двое солдат.

— Это безнадежно! — заявил Эрл. — Все выходы перекрыты. Обвалилось все, что только могло обвалиться, чудо, что здесь вообще хоть что-то уцелело. 

И он опасливо покосился вверх, на потолок пещеры. 

Я последовал его примеру. Сверху ссыпался мелкий песок, балки, поддерживающие своды пещеры, дрожали. Долго они не продержатся... Нужно уходить. Я ничем не смогу помочь Рейно, если не уберусь отсюда ко всем чертям прежде, чем здесь все обрушится.

— Далт, еще чуть-чуть, и все это рухнет нам на головы. Если у тебя есть идеи как выбраться отсюда...

— Есть. Но мне нужен свет.

В пещере было слишком темно, чтобы пытаться воспользоваться картами. Эрл пошарил по карманам, выудил из одного из них коробок спичек. 

— Посвети мне, — сказал я.

Эрл пожал плечами и зажег первую спичку. А я вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки карты. Мгновение поколебавшись, отложил в сторону карту с портретом Ринальдо: если он все еще в Амбере, то при всем желании ничем не сможет мне помочь. И сосредоточился на изображение Джасры, мысленно потянулся к ней...

Она отозвалась почти сразу.

— Далт?

— Да. Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Джасра не стала задавать вопросов и сразу протянула мне руку.

— Я не один.

— Сколько вас?

— Пятеро.

— Тогда ты пойдешь последним.

Я поднялся на ноги, коснулся плеча Крэйга. Мгновение-другое — и радужное сияние окутало его... Он протянул руку Джасре, их пальцы соприкоснулись. Миг — и он уже стоял рядом с ней.

Точно так же я отправил и остальных. И когда наконец тонкие пальцы рыжей колдуньи коснулись моей руки, шагнул в Страж Четырех Миров.


	27. Chapter 27

Время шло, и я чувствовал, как собранная по крохам энергия начинает жечь руки, голубоватыми искрами сыпаться с кончиков пальцев, стоит только отвлечься и ослабить контроль. Накопленная сила просилась наружу, требовала, чтобы ее пустили в ход, и я понимал, что не смогу удерживать ее в узде слишком долго...

Но, помня, чем закончился предыдущий эксперимент, я боялся ее использовать. В моих руках было мощное оружие, но я не понимал как им правильно воспользоваться. Мне словно вложили в руки пистолет, но не объяснили, как его нужно держать, чтобы ненароком не выстрелить себе в голову. 

Теперь я жалел, что в свое время не уделял должного внимания урокам Дворкина. Его знания и мудрость мне бы сейчас очень помогли. Наверняка Блейз или Фиона, слушавшие Дворкина куда более внимательно, давно бы уже разобрались в хитросплетениях местных сил. Жаль, но обратиться к ним, или если уж на то пошло, к кому-либо другому за помощью я не мог. 

Так что я размышлял... И в один прекрасный момент понял, как можно использовать оказавшуюся в моих руках силу. Я не мог разрушить с ее помощью стены темницы, но я мог использовать ее так, как всегда умел — создать живое существо, наделить его недоступными мне самому способностями, и тогда... Как знать, может быть, с его помощью я смогу найти способ открыть эту чертову дверь!

Я знал, каким оно должно быть — мелким, чтобы его было трудно заметить, быстрым и юрким, чтобы его было трудно поймать, достаточно разумным, чтобы исполнять мои поручения, с хорошо развитым слухом и острым зрением... Создавая его, я думал о том, на что он должен быть способен, и совсем не думал, как он будет выглядеть...

И только когда голубоватое мерцание рассеялось, и я почувствовал вполне материальную шерстку под пальцами, я понял, что именно создал. Зверек, сидевший на моей ладони, был похож на ласку. Длинное тонкое тело, короткие лапки, маленькие, но острые когти, хвост с кисточкой, продолговатая голова с округлыми ушами и слегка раздвоенным носом. Шерсть у зверька была голубоватой. Пару секунд зверек не двигался и, как мне показалось, даже не дышал, но вот его нос дрогнул, втягивая воздух. Зверек открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня с неподдельным интересом. Я почувствовал его любопытство и удивление, и жизнерадостное желание исследовать весь этот огромный мир вокруг, наверняка полный тайн и загадок. И имя пришло само, сорвалось с языка даже прежде, чем я успел подумать, как его зовут...

— Привет, Вит, — сказал я своему творению. 

Зверек склонил голову на бок, прислушиваясь к моему голосу, к моим мыслям, потом кивнул. Острые коготки царапнули запястье, миг — и он спрыгнул на пол. 

Не обращая на меня внимания, Вит сделал круг по камере, потом еще один. Остановился возле двери. Махнул хвостом. И внезапно прыгнул прямо на дверь. Я ожидал, что он ударится об ее поверхность, но нет... Зверек исчез. Он все-таки умел то, чего не мог я сам, — проходить сквозь стены так, как это делал Шару Гаррул. 

Я мысленно потянулся к зверьку. Сейчас наша связь должна быть достаточно сильна для подобных фокусов. Потом, со временем, она ослабнет и сойдет на нет, Вит научится отделять свое сознание от моего, и мы перестанем слышать друг друга, делить мысли и эмоции, но пока... Пока мне достаточно было сосредоточиться, и я мог видеть его глазами, слышать его ушами...

Вит стоял в коридоре. Было темно, но его зрение было острее человеческого. В коридоре царили темно-серые сумерки, один его конец тонул во мраке, а в другом я заметил лестницу с крутыми ступенями, ведущую куда-то вверх. Я-он обернулся. Никакого засова на двери моей камеры не было. Замок был вделан в саму дверь. Щель замочной скважины темнела над моей-его головой. Значит, должен существовать ключ. И этот ключ наверняка у Джасры. 

Я попытался объяснить Виту, чего от него хочу. Он не понял. Дело усложнялось тем, что я понятия не имел, как должен выглядеть ключ. Тогда я показал ему образ рыжеволосой колдуньи. Ты должен найти ее, старательно внушал я Виту. У нее должен быть ключ. Его нужно выкрасть.

Когда он понял, что нужно сделать, я отпустил его сознание. Поддерживать мыслесвязь слишком долго было утомительно для нас обоих. К тому же я не хотел, чтобы Гаррул застал меня за этим занятием. До сих пор он ничего не замечал, и я предпочел бы, чтобы так оно оставалось и впредь. Ни к чему нарываться на неприятности. Что-то подсказывало мне, что если однажды старик окажется перед необходимостью выбирать между личной симпатией и долгом, то в силу вполне очевидных причин его выбор будет отнюдь не в мою пользу.

Так что я отпустил Вита на все четыре стороны и позволил ему действовать по его собственному усмотрению, периодически, когда Гаррула не было поблизости, проверяя, как там у него дела. К сожалению, я мало чем мог помочь ему в поисках; замок был огромен, и я понятия не имел, где что расположено. Меня приволокли сюда в полубессознательном состоянии, и сейчас, глядя глазами Вита, я не узнавал ни одного помещения, ни одного коридора, и при всем желании не мог направить его в нужную сторону. Единственное, что я знал наверняка — покои Джасры были расположены где-то наверху. Но это не слишком облегчало поиски. Замок был слишком большим.

Но Вит не сдавался. И вскоре вышел на след. Возможно, это произошло совершенно случайно, но каким-то образом ему удалось выследить Джасру. Так мы обнаружили места, где она чаще всего проводила время: огромную библиотеку, рабочий кабинет, лабораторию и личные покои. Там и следовало искать в первую очередь. 

Улучив момент, когда Джасры не было поблизости, мы последовательно обыскали комнату за комнатой. В спальне мы не нашли ничего интересного — эту комнату Джасра использовала исключительно для сна. В лаборатории большая часть оборудования была покрыта толстым слоем пыли, так что я не стал даже тратить на нее время — судя по всему, последний раз всем этим барахлом пользовался еще Шару Гаррул. В библиотеку мы лишь заглянули — я решил оставить ее на потом. Учитывая ее размеры и количество заставленных книгами стеллажей, искать там что-либо можно было до скончания времен... 

Больше всего надежд я возлагал на кабинет. Выждав несколько минут и убедившись, что внутри никого нет, Вит проскользнул внутрь. Несколько стеллажей, заставленных книгами, большой письменный стол, пара кресел, диван в углу и небольшой низкий столик рядом — вот и вся обстановка. На полу был ворсистый ковер, на стенах — пара картин... Ничего особо примечательного.

Мы перевернули там все, но безрезультатно. Единственный ключ, который мы нашли, я даже не стал проверять — он был слишком маленький и плоский, такими заводят автомобили в той Тени, где Корвин провел столько лет. А фирменный знак на брелоке лишь подтверждал, что моя догадка верна. Я уже подумывал послать Вита в библиотеку, когда кое-что вдруг привлекло мое внимание...

Один из ящиков письменного стола тускло светился. Я был готов поклясться, что всего несколько минут назад, когда мы обыскивали этот проклятый стол, выдвигая и перерывая ящик за ящиком, никакого свечения там и в помине не было, но теперь я видел его так отчетливо, что казалось странным, как это я не замечал его раньше. Вит тоже заметил это свечение, недоуменно замер. Я шепнул ему, что надо бы проверить этот ящик еще раз. В прошлый раз мы открыли его без усилий, но теперь когти Вита лишь бессильно царапали дерево, безуспешно пытаясь сдвинуть край ящика хоть на миллиметр. Внезапно Вит зашипел, с его когтей посыпались голубые искры, и ящик открылся. Вит легко спрыгнул внутрь. 

В прошлый раз в этом ящике не было ничего интересного; несколько пустых тетрадей, пара пергаментных свитков, карандаши, скрепки и тому подобный хлам... Но теперь все изменилось. Тетради исчезли. Свитки остались на месте, и сквозь тонкий пергамент я различил просвечивающие письмена, которых не было раньше. Невесть откуда появились несколько полуограненных голубых кристаллов, небрежно рассыпанные по углам. И колода карт. Я на мгновение замер, потом отказался от мысли попытаться ее похитить. Колода была слишком большой, Вит не дотащит ее до подземелий. И даже если ему это удастся... Я сильно подозревал, что толку от нее здесь, в моей темнице, не будет. Нужно найти ключ.

Мы его и нашли. Он лежал в самом дальнем углу ящика, за колодой карт. Ключ был довольно массивный, я даже усомнился, сможет ли Вит его унести. Словно почувствовав мои сомнения, Вит ухватил его зубами, постоял пару секунд, привыкая к его тяжести, потом спрыгнул на пол. Ящик бесшумно закрылся за его спиной. Свечение погасло. И я был почти уверен, что если открыть его опять, то я не увижу ни голубых кристаллов, ни карт... Интересный фокус. Хотел бы я знать, как это было проделано. 

Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы тратить на это время. Ключ у Вита. И нужно поторапливаться. Я бы предпочел убраться отсюда прежде, чем Джасра заметит пропажу. 

Дорога вниз показалась бесконечной. Вит постоянно натыкался на людей и старательно прятался в тень. Ему везло: никто не обращал на него внимания. Мне даже в какой-то момент показалось, что при приближении людей он становится невидимым.   
Наконец Вит вышел к уже знакомому коридору, остановился у двери моей камеры. Я посмотрел на дверь его глазами, и тут до меня дошло. Замочная скважина слишком высоко. А ключ нужно не только вставить, но еще и повернуть...

Я думал только о том, как добыть ключ от двери, и совсем не подумал о том, как им воспользоваться. С досады я изо всех сил ударил кулаком в дверь. Вит испуганно отскочил в сторону, выронил ключ. Связь оборвалась. Это отрезвило. Зверек-то ни в чем не виноват, он сделал все, что мог, и даже сверх того...

Я потянулся к сознанию Вита. Нужно успокоить его. И попытаться уговорить хотя бы попробовать добраться до замка. Наверняка и стены, да и сама дверь неровные, может быть, он найдет, за что зацепиться когтями и сможет подняться на нужную высоту...

Проверить это на практике я не успел. Откуда-то из-за поворота донесся звук шагов и приглушенные голоса двоих человек. Яркий свет ударил по глазам; один из них нес в руках фонарь. Вит шмыгнул в тень, уходя за пределы видимости. Связь снова оборвалась. Но мне уже не нужны были его глаза и уши, я и так слышал, что происходит в коридоре. 

Они остановились возле двери. Один из них удивленно выругался, и я понял, что они заметили ключ. Вит не успел утащить его с собой... 

Ключ тихо скрипнул, поворачиваясь в замке. Дверь приоткрылась. И я ударил, вложив всю собранную силу, то немногое, что осталось в моем распоряжении после того, как я создал Вита, в один удар. Я опасался отдачи, но ее не было. Вся сила обратилась вовне. Дверь едва не слетела с петель, тех двоих, что пришли по мою душу, отшвырнуло обратно в коридор. Я надеялся, что хотя бы оглушил их обоих, но напрасно. 

— Эй, какого черта ты творишь? — произнес знакомый голос. — Выходи. Вообще-то я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда.


	28. Chapter 28

Мы стояли на открытой террасе в северной части замка. Синеватый ледник искрился и сиял на солнце далеко внизу, но холода не было. Ветер приносил лишь запах свежести и горьковатый аромат цветов.

Джасра качнула головой, провела рукой по волосам, отбрасывая упавшую на глаза прядь.

— Что случилось? — спросил она, отпустив мою руку.

Я не ответил. Вместо этого я обернулся, поймал взгляд Крэйга.

— Найди Кайла, — приказал я. — Скажи ему... Скажи ему, что он был прав. Соберите остальных. Мы выступаем через полчаса.

— Хорошо, — сказал Крэйг и направился к дверям. 

Эрл вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул, и он, забрав своих солдат, последовал за Крэйгом. А я подошел к краю террасы, оперся на перила. Посмотрел вниз... 

Лед сверкал так, что было больно глазам. Джасра бесшумно приблизилась, встала рядом. И негромко спросила:  
— Куда ты собрался?

— Домой. Я благодарен тебе за гостеприимство, Джасра, но злоупотреблять им не вправе. Мы уходим.

— Не морочь мне голову! — возмутилась она. — Что произошло? Что заставило тебя передумать?

— Блейз. Он в весьма доходчивой форме дал мне понять, что мир между нами невозможен в принципе. Компромиссов не будет, пощады не будет. Теперь это либо он, либо я.

— И ты всерьез считаешь, что если разобьешь его в бою, то этим все и закончится? Не будь дураком, Далт! Даже если ты убьешь его, придет кто-нибудь другой из его братьев, и будет только хуже. Если все так, как ты говоришь, то лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, это отойти в сторону, затаиться и ни во что не вмешиваться.

— Я не могу.

— Ты не хочешь!

Я пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь...

— Я скажу, что ты болван! И что если бы дело было только в тебе, мне было бы плевать! Я бы отпустила тебя и позволила совершить любую глупость, на которую тебе только хватит воображения...

— Ты не можешь меня удержать, Джасра. 

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — усмехнулась она, и я почувствовал, как огненные плети ее чар пытаются обвить мой рассудок, подчинить своей воле...

Но я был к этому готов. Я ударил в ответ, отбросил в сторону огненные побеги, сотворенные ее волей, и выстроил вокруг своего разума глухую каменную стену. Кое-чему Блейз меня все-таки невольно научил — защищать свое сознание от посягательств извне. Никто больше не сможет навязать мне свою волю.

На тонком подвижном лице Джасры отразилось удивление, и она невольно отступила на шаг. 

— Больше никогда так не делай, — сказал я.

Она кивнула. При других обстоятельствах я бы, наверное, порадовался этой победе, но сейчас мне было не до того. Я думал о Блейзе. И о том, что скажу своим ребятам. Я не стану ничего от них скрывать. Те, кто пойдут за мной, будут знать, что шансов у нас немного. А кто не захочет идти на такой риск... Ну что ж, это будет их выбор. Это у меня остался только один путь, но я не вправе просить или заставлять кого-либо следовать за мной.

— Мне пора, Джасра. Спасибо тебе за все.

— Прощай, Далт, — едва слышно отозвалась она.

 

Когда я спустился во внутренний двор крепости мои ребята были уже все в сборе. И, судя по тому, как они на меня смотрели, ни Крэйг, ни Эрл ничего им не сказали. Ну да, все правильно, они должны услышать это от меня...

Когда я вышел к ним, они обрушили на меня шквал вопросов. Я вскинул руку, жестом призывая к тишине. И когда все замолчали, начал рассказывать. Все, как было, ничего не скрывая и не приукрашивая. Я говорил о своей войне с Блейзом, которую сам же и начал несколько лет назад. И о том, как считал, что она закончена, когда загнал его в Амбер. И о том, к чему в конечном итоге все привело...

— Я собираюсь вернуться и дать ему бой. Как знать, может быть, последний. У меня нет другого выбора, но у вас он есть, — сказал я. — Вы не обязаны следовать за мной. Я освобождаю вас от всех клятв.

Возмущенный ропот был мне ответом. Никто не пожелал отойти в сторону, все они были готовы идти за мной, даже если это означало верную смерть. Наверное, их преданность должна была меня радовать, но радости не было. Я смотрел на них и видел живых мертвецов. Хотел я этого или нет, но наши судьбы переплетены так крепко, что теперь даже мне не под силу разорвать эту связь. Мы все обречены. Только они не понимают этого, не хотят понимать. А мне не хватило твердости, чтобы решить за них. Они бы возненавидели меня, если бы я так поступил. Нравится мне это или нет, но они пойдут за мной. А значит, пора выступать. Чем скорее все разрешится, тем лучше.

Я уже собрался было отдать приказ выступать, когда небо вдруг затянули невесть откуда взявшиеся желто-алые тучи, неестественно яркие и низкие. Невольно я посмотрел в сторону башни, той самой, где совсем недавно стоял на открытой всем ветрам террасе рядом с Джасрой, и мне показалось, что я различил ее силуэт вдалеке. Неужели это ее фокусы? Может быть, Джасра думает, что, не сумев повлиять на меня напрямую, она сможет остановить меня, призвав на помощь стихию? Это было на нее похоже. 

Тем временем одна из туч, самая большая и яркая, взвихрилась, словно раскрученная огромной мешалкой. В ней начали проявляться какие-то очертания, формы. Еще несколько секунд — и в туче появилось знакомое лицо, и я понял, что поторопился с выводами. Рыжие волосы, борода. Правильные, чуть жестковатые черты лица. Холодные голубые глаза. Блейз. Как, черт побери, он меня нашел?

Он огляделся по сторонам, потом посмотрел прямо на меня. Нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, где ты прячешься, Далт, — сказал он. — И отправляю тебе это послание. Как я уже тебе говорил совсем недавно, все слишком затянулось. Пора положить этому конец. Я даю тебе двадцать четыре часа. Если по истечение этого срока ты не придешь и не сдашься сам, твой сын умрет. Выкинешь что-нибудь — и твой сын умрет. Надеюсь, я изъясняюсь достаточно ясно? Приходи. Я буду ждать. Время пошло.

И тучи поблекли. Очертания его лица дрогнули, смазались... Несколько секунд — и все исчезло. Невесть откуда взявшийся порыв ветра разметал в клочья остатки туч, словно ничего и не было.

Словно издалека я различил голос Крэйга, тихо, но от души выругавшегося рядом. Потом чужая ладонь коснулась плеча. Кто-то пытался привлечь мое внимание. Я обернулся. Крэйг смотрел на меня с тревогой.

— Далт, ты ведь не собираешься... — начал было он.

— Нет! — резко ответил я, пытаясь заглушить сомнения. — Я собираюсь вернуться домой, выяснить, где этот ублюдок держит мальчика и, если Рейно еще жив, вытащить его оттуда. Ты слышал, у нас чертовски мало времени. Нужно выступать сейчас же. Вопросы есть? 

— Только один, — сказал Крэйг. — Мы успеем? 

— Если выступим в ближайшие десять минут, то да, успеем.

Я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал уверенно, но получалось плохо. Я сам не верил в то, что говорю. Один, верхом, я смог бы проделать весь этот путь достаточно быстро, но с армией, пешим маршем это займет слишком много времени. Ни единого шанса, что мы уложимся в двадцать четыре часа. А нужно будет еще выяснить, где держат Рейно, спланировать и осуществить налет... Это безнадежно. Ничего не выйдет. Если бы у меня было чуть больше времени, то имело бы смысл рискнуть, но теперь... Блейз не оставил мне выбора.

А если я сделаю, как он хочет? Я качнул головой, прогоняя эту мысль. Даже если я сдамся, нет никаких гарантий, что Блейз сдержит слово. С него станется убить мальчика у меня на глазах. 

Проклятье, что же делать? 

Я не знал. Впервые в жизни я не знал, как поступить. Я машинально сунул руку в карман, коснулся колоды... И разжал пальцы. На этот раз Ринальдо не сможет мне помочь. А подставлять его так я не в праве. Я вообще не должен был вмешивать его во все это. Блейз — моя личная проблема, и разбираться с ней я должен сам. 

Что же делать? Пытаться договориться с Блейзом бессмысленно. Ни на какие компромиссы со мной он не пойдет. А я не могу его заставить. У меня нет способа на него надавить. Проклятье, даже с Джулианом было проще иметь дело! По крайней мере он был готов меня выслушать. И ему не нужна была моя голова.

Кстати, где он? Я был уверен, что Джулиан вернулся в реальный мир вместе со мной. Он не мог остаться в Междутенье, портал, который я под его руководством уничтожил, должен был затянуть нас обоих. Но в Амбере Джулиан точно не появлялся, иначе Блейз бы меня о нем не спрашивал. Они ведь братья, союзники... Были союзниками с самого начала! У Джулиана не было никаких причин скрываться. Если бы он мог, то дал бы о себе знать. А раз он этого не сделал, значит...

Додумать эту мысль до конца я не успел. Меня отвлек Кайл.

— Далт, мы готовы, — лаконично сказал он. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул я. И задал вопрос, ответ на который мог многое изменить, если моя догадка верна. — Пока меня не было, принц Джулиан здесь не появлялся?

На мгновение это его озадачило. Кайл недоуменно посмотрел на меня, моргнул. Я уже был готов услышать что-то вроде «конечно нет, почему ты спрашиваешь?», но он сказал совершенно иное:  
— Джасра тебе что, ничего не сказала?

— А что она должна была мне сказать?

Кайл пожал плечами, отвел глаза.

— Он здесь, в темнице. Все об этом знают. Его взяли в тот день, когда ты вернулся, буквально через пару часов после твоего отъезда. Джасра приказала. Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Теперь знаю. Пойдем.

— Куда? — не понял он.

— Отведешь меня к нему. 

Некоторое время Кайл просто смотрел на меня, потом ухмыльнулся.

— Джасре это не понравится, — сказал он.

— Плевать. Веди.

И он отвел меня в подземелья Стража. 

Мы торопливо шли по узким коридорам и лестницам, спускаясь все глубже и глубже в подземелья, в мрачные катакомбы, куда я обычно, бывая здесь, старался не соваться. Где-то здесь, в подземных глубинах, брал свое начало Фонтан Энергии, могущественный источник магической силы, испокон веков привлекавший к себе внимание волшебников. Где-то здесь бродил по мрачным коридорам призрачный старик с повадками зомби — прежний хозяин этого замка. Где-то здесь все это время, пока я носился взад-вперед по Царству Теней, сидел под замком Джулиан, мой враг и, как бы странно это ни звучало, моя единственная надежда. С его помощью я смогу диктовать Амберу свои условия.

Коридор свернул, раздвоился. Кайл уверенно шагал вперед, и вскоре, спустившись по очередной лестнице, мы оказались у запертой двери. Кайл коротко кивнул на дверь. 

— Это здесь, — сказал он. — Ключ, полагаю, у Джасры.

— С каких это пор тебе нужны ключи, чтобы открывать двери?

Кайл ухмыльнулся, поставил на пол фонарь, который все это время держал в руках. Достал из кармана набор отмычек и опустился на колено, изучая замок. Я шагнул к нему и только тогда заметил, как на полу, совсем рядом с дверью, что-то блеснуло. Наклонившись, я поднял ключ с затейливо изрезанной бородкой. Вероятность того, что это — тот самый ключ, стремилась к нулю, но я все же протянул его Кайлу.

— Попробуй этот, — сказал я.

Он так и поступил. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, ключ на удивление легко повернулся в замочной скважине. Замок скрипнул, Кайл потянул на себя дверь, и тут... Что-то невидимое ударило изнутри, едва не сорвав дверь с петель. Кайл инстинктивно отшатнулся, но недостаточно быстро. Невидимая волна, как от беззвучного мощного взрыва, отшвырнула нас обоих к стене. Кайл, кажется, потерял сознание. А я замер, прислушиваясь. Ничего. Ни единого звука. Я не выдержал первым.

— Эй, какого черта ты творишь? Выходи. Вообще-то я пришел вытащить тебя отсюда.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, но вот в дверном проеме я различил какое-то движение... 

А потом знакомый голос чуть приглушенно произнес:  
— И с чего ты взял, что я в это поверю? Чего тебе надо, Далт?

— Долго объяснять. Может быть, все-таки выйдешь?

Он хмыкнул, но мгновением позже все-таки появился в дверном проеме. Слабое голубоватое мерцание окутывало его правую руку, искрами сыпалось с кончиков пальцев...

— Я и не знал, что ты волшебник, — сказал я первое, что пришло на ум.

Джулиан поморщился, посмотрел на свою ладонь так, будто впервые увидел. Сжал пальцы в кулак. Голубоватое мерцание погасло. 

— Все мы, прошедшие Огненный Путь, немного волшебники, каждый по своему, — отозвался он. 

И после недолгой паузы добавил:   
— Так чего ты хочешь, Далт? Зачем пришел?

Я поднял с пола откатившийся в сторону и невесть каким чудом не погасший фонарь, оставшийся единственным источником света в темноте подземелья. И краем глаза заметил, как Кайл слабо шевельнулся, приходя в себя, потер висок, потом попытался подняться на ноги.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты представлял мои интересы на переговорах с Амбером, — сказал я.

На лице Джулиана не дрогнул ни один мускул, но в глазах отчетливо отразилось удивление.

— Кажется, ты путаешь меня со своим рыжим приятелем, — протянул он. — Или Ринальдо не справляется?

— Я не хочу его впутывать во все это еще больше.

— Вот как? Ты поздновато спохватился, Далт.

— Не думаю. Твой брат Блейз шантажирует меня жизнью моего сына. Он угрожает убить мальчика, если я не сдамся. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил Блейзу, что это была плохая идея.

Джулиан рассмеялся, слабое голубоватое мерцание снова окутало его ладонь. Я не понимал как он это делает, но видел, что он готов ударить снова. 

— Так тебе нужен не посредник, а заложник. Я не пойду с тобой на таких условиях. 

— А какой у тебя выбор? Сам ты отсюда не выберешься. Даже если ты пройдешь сейчас мимо меня, в замке полно моих солдат. Один ты далеко не уйдешь. Даже магия не защитит тебя от всех стрел.

Это заставило его задуматься.

— Я хочу вернуть своего сына, — добавил я. — И если ты мне поможешь в этом, клянусь, я отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны. Как думаешь, Блейз согласится на обмен?

— Да куда он денется?! Ладно, Далт. Будем считать, что ты меня убедил. Предлагаю убраться отсюда пока...

Договорить Джулиан не успел. Холодный ветер промчался по коридору, по стенам и потолку заметались тени. Запахло грозой. В нескольких шагах от нас прямо из глухой каменной стены вышел полупрозрачный старик, закутанный в голубоватое мерцание, как в плащ. Старик печально вздохнул, сложил руки на груди. И, не удостоив нас с Кайлом и взглядом, посмотрел на Джулиана и сказал:  
— Мне жаль, принц, но я не могу позволить вам уйти.


	29. Chapter 29

То, чего я все это время опасался и в то же время подспудно ожидал, все-таки произошло. Мои игры с магией привлекли внимание Шару Гаррула, и он пришел, как всегда легко и непринужденно пройдя сквозь стену. И теперь старый волшебник стоял возле лестницы, ведущей наверх, и загораживал мне выход. Я смотрел на него... Сожаление в его глазах и голосе было искренним. Я верил ему. Гаррулу действительно было жаль. Но он не мог пойти против воли Джасры. Похоже, физически не мог. Мысленно он был на моей стороне, но чужая магия сковывала его волю надежней любых оков, заставляла делать то, чего он не хотел.

Вот только мне от этого не было легче. И я не собирался сдаваться без боя. В темницу я не вернусь. 

Гаррул шагнул ко мне. Далт, стоявший гораздо ближе к нему, попытался его остановить. В руке Далта блеснуло лезвие короткого клинка, которым он попытался достать моего призрачного тюремщика. Гаррул даже не посмотрел на него. Старик небрежно взмахнул ладонью, и невидимая сила отшвырнула Далта в сторону. Гаррул сделал еще один шаг.

Я инстинктивно отступил, отчетливо осознавая, что мне нечего ему противопоставить. Всю силу, что была в моем распоряжении, я вложил в один единственный удар, выбивший дверь темницы. Повторить подобное в ближайшее время я не смогу. Остаточное мерцание, окутывавшее руки, стоило только отвлечься и ослабить контроль, могло обмануть разве что Далта. Гаррул же видел меня насквозь. Я попытался притянуть к себе его энергию, как делал это раньше, когда он не видел, но Гаррул легко пресек мои попытки. Мне не хватало мастерства, чтобы тягаться с ним в магии. 

Я отступил еще на шаг и понял, что отступать больше некуда. За спиной была распахнутая дверь моей камеры, и я знал, что стоит мне перешагнуть порог, и дверь захлопнется. Ну что ж, если Гаррул хочет вернуть меня туда, то ему придется меня убить. Я больше не сдвинусь с места ни на шаг.

Старик был уже совсем близко, сияние, окутывавшее его, стало таким ярким, что было больно смотреть. Он поднял руку, и я понял, что сейчас произойдет. Он просто-напросто оглушит меня своей магией и втолкнет в камеру, и я ничего не смогу сделать. 

Гаррул ударил. Я инстинктивно вскинул руку, защищаясь, как вдруг...

Тень, притаившаяся вне освещенного круга, ожила, и крохотная ласка выскочила из-за двери и, в мгновение ока оказавшись между мной и Гаррулом, угрожающе зашипела. Вит, уловивший мое смятение, наивно пытался меня защитить. Вот только сила, которую обрушил на меня Гаррул, прошла сквозь моего зверька, не причинив ему ни малейшего вреда, и не ударила, а мягко ткнулась в ладони, как ручная кошка, не нападая, а ластясь... Гаррул удивленно посмотрел на меня, а в следующий миг я обратил против него его же силу. 

Гаррул отшатнулся, сияние вокруг него стало невыносимым. И вдруг погасло. В коридоре снова воцарилась тьма, и единственный источник света был тусклый фонарь, который принес с собой Далт. Гаррул с удивлением посмотрел на меня, потом — на собственные руки, на глазах становившееся плотными и материальными. Секунда, другая... И вот уже в его облике не осталось ничего потустороннего. Он больше не походил на призрака. Передо мной стоял человек. Бледный, измученный и очень-очень старый.

— Что вы со мной сделали, принц? — спросил он, и его голос прозвучал глухо и надтреснуто. 

Да если бы я знал! Каким-то образом мне удалось не только преобразовать направленную на меня магию, но и направить ее вовне. Вот только я и сам не очень-то понимал, как это произошло...

— Это не я. Это Вит, — сказал я первое, что пришло в голову.

— Вит? — переспросил Гаррул. Судя по сомнению, прозвучавшему в его голосе, он мне не поверил.

Я посмотрел вниз. Зверек больше не шипел, он просто прижался к моей ноге, и я чувствовал, как его бьет дрожь. Я наклонился, взял его на руки.

Старик потянулся к нему, коснулся кончиками пальцев взъерошенной шерстки. И поспешно отдернул руку: зашипев, Вит цапнул его за пальцы, прокусив кожу до крови. И тут же шмыгнул в рукав моей куртки.

Гаррул удивленно посмотрел на свою руку, провел пальцами, размазывая кровь. 

— Это невозможно, — тихо сказал он. — Такие процессы всегда необратимы. Чтобы проделать подобное, нужно было повернуть вспять само время.

Я не ответил. Мне нечего было ему сказать, я действительно не понимал, как это произошло.

Гаррулу понадобилось еще несколько секунд, чтобы переварить произошедшее. Краски постепенно возвращались на его лицо. Вот он вздохнул, потом посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

— Уходите, принц, — сказал он. — Забирайте своих приятелей, — тут он кивнул в сторону Далта и его спутника, глядевших на нас во все глаза, — и уходите. Нечего вам здесь делать.

— А как же вы?

Он хищно улыбнулся.

— Я никуда отсюда не уйду. Видите ли, это мой замок. И у меня осталось одно незаконченное дело...

Я понял, о чем он говорит.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо, принц. Она мне понадобится, — сказал он. 

И, щелкнув пальцами, он исчез, просто-напросто растаяв в воздухе. А я повернулся к Далту. 

— Ты его освободил! — сказал Далт. — Будь я проклят, ты его освободил. 

— Похоже на то. Как бы то ни было... Твое предложение все еще в силе? Если да, то я предпочел бы убраться отсюда ко всем чертям. 

Далт кивнул. И, переглянувшись со своим спутником, решительно шагнул в сторону лестницы.

— Следуй за мной, — сказал он.

Мы торопливо шли по подземным тоннелям, и я все прислушивался к казавшейся теперь зловещей тишине, повисшей в подземельях замка. Это было затишье перед бурей, и я был уверен, долго оно не продлится. И лучше бы нам убраться из Стража Четырех Миров прежде, чем грянет гром.

Это произошло, когда впереди забрезжил яркий дневной свет. Земля вдруг содрогнулась под ногами, стены замка пришли в движение. Откуда-то из подземелий донесся грохот взрыва.

— Бежим! — крикнул я. — Здесь сейчас все обвалится!

И мы побежали. Несколько секунд — и мы вылетели во внутренний двор крепости. Яркий солнечный свет ударил по глазам. Я невольно остановился, прикрыл глаза рукой. Обернулся. Над самой высокой башней Стража поднимался черный дым, и я чувствовал, как где-то глубоко под землей бурлил Источник, пульсируя, как сердце загнанной лошади...

— Что это? — спросил Далт с тревогой. — Что ты сделал?

— Я — ничего. Полагаю, это все Шару Гаррул...

Далт дернулся было в сторону башни, откуда поднимался дым. 

— Ты спятил? Куда ты собрался?

— Там Джасра.

— И что с того? Пусть разбираются сами. Лезть в дуэль волшебников — это самоубийство, они тебя размажут по стенке и не заметят. 

— Ты знал, что так будет, и специально спустил старого колдуна с поводка! 

— Знал, догадывался... Какая теперь разница? Нужно уходить, пока им не до нас!

Далт колебался. Черт бы его побрал, он действительно беспокоился об этой рыжей стерве! Так что я прибег к последнему доводу:  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь спасти своего сына, забыл?!

Подействовало. Далт дернулся, как от удара, но на дымящуюся башню больше не смотрел. Он оглянулся, заметил нескольких человек в уже знакомой мне форме, с удивлением глазевших на нас, и жестом приказал им следовать за нами. И вскоре, пройдя по навесному мосту, перекинутому через обмелевший ров, мы оказались за пределами крепостных стен Стража Четырех Миров. 

Снаружи нас уже ждали. Судя по всему, это были наемники Далта. Их было на удивление немного, может быть, три-четыре сотни человек. Даже с учетом недавних потерь это было несерьезно. И вот эти люди наводили страх на весь Золотой Круг? Похоже, репутация Далта и его головорезов была сильно преувеличена.

Пока я оглядывался по сторонам, к нам подошел немолодой коренастый мужчина, показавшийся мне смутно знакомым. Где-то я его уже определенно видел... Я вспомнил, где и когда: при штурме лагеря. Этот тип был одним из тех, кто вместе с Далтом пытался прорваться к Вратам.

— Далт, что происходит? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону черного дыма, столбом поднимающегося над башнями Стража.

— Старый колдун вырвался на свободу, и теперь они с Джасрой выясняют, у кого из них больше прав на Фонтан, — ответил Далт.

— А ты не хочешь... 

— Нет! У нас нет на это времени, Крэйг. Да Джасра и не нуждается в нашей помощи. Мы все равно мало чем можем ей сейчас помочь.

Тот, кого Далт назвал Крэйгом, с сомнением посмотрел в сторону горящего замка, пожал плечами. Потом посмотрел на меня, и по его глазам я понял, что он меня узнал.

— Что он здесь делает? 

— Он пойдет с нами, — отрезал Далт. И, предваряя следующие вопросы, добавил. — Я так решил.

Крэйг прищурился, смерил меня внимательным взглядом. Потом повернулся к Далту, отсалютовал ему небрежным жестом.

— Как скажешь, командир, — сказал он. 

И мы отправились в путь. Далт сразу взял хороший темп, и волна изменений прошла по окружающему миру. Деревья по обеим сторонам тропы, по которой мы шли, вытянулись, их листья потемнели... Дневной свет теперь с трудом пробивался сквозь густые кроны...

Далт прокладывал путь сквозь Царство Теней, и, судя по тому, как спокойно его люди воспринимали происходящие вокруг перемены, это путешествие не было для них первым. Это наводило на размышления.

Я вспомнил, как, теперь уже казалось — целую вечность назад, бродил по Эрегнору и близлежащим Теням, изучая хитросплетения чужих следов. Незадолго до моего прибытия кто-то проложил там уйму тропинок сквозь Тень. Кто-то очень талантливый и искусный, умеющий манипулировать реальностью и перекраивать ее на свой вкус. Я тогда сразу заподозрил, что Далту подобное не по зубам, но потом позволил эмоциям затмить доводы разума. Это было очень легко и удобно — винить во всем его и Ринальдо, и я увлекся и закрыл глаза на те факты, что не укладывались в мою версию. 

Но теперь, глядя, как Далт управляет Тенями, я больше не мог игнорировать очевидное. Мы шли напрямик. Изменения, которые Далт вносил в окружающий мир, бросались в глаза. Наш путь был настолько прямолинеен, насколько это вообще могло быть возможно. Далту не хватало тонкости, мастерства. Он совершенно не умел работать с деталями и оттенками. Он не сумел бы проложить те лисьи тропки, что я видел в Эрегноре, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. 

А это означало, что, возможно, в той дурацкой истории с двойником вполне могло быть зерно истины. Но как теневой двойник, не обладающий и толикой власти над Царством Теней, мог делать то, что было недоступно оригиналу? Ответа у меня не было. И тогда я вспомнил, что говорил Ринальдо. Он размахивал каким-то кольцом... Я даже держал его в руках. Оно показалось мне знакомым, но я не вспомнил сразу, где мог видеть нечто подобное, а потом в Рэндома стреляли, и я отвлекся и забыл о кольце. А я ведь однажды точно видел очень и очень похожее... 

И если это то, что я думаю, то с его помощью можно творить любые чудеса. Использовать его так, как это предположительно делал двойник Далта, было все равно что колоть орехи большой королевской печатью — в принципе возможно, но как-то мелко и несерьезно. Интересно, куда потом делось это кольцо? Последний раз я видел его в руках у Ринальдо. Он говорил, что может распутать висящие на нем заклинания и вычислить, кто их наложил, но проверить это на практике не успел. Может быть, он сделал это потом, позже, когда меня там уже не было? Нет, вряд ли. Если бы у них было хоть что-то, что могло подтвердить ту их версию, Далт бы сейчас так не дергался. Так что либо Ринальдо по каким-либо причинам не сделал того, что намеревался, либо сделал и обнаружил совсем не то, что ожидал. Как бы то ни было, желаемого результата они явно не получили. Никаких доказательств у них нет.

Но даже если условно принять на веру ту их историю, остается открытым один вопрос: кому и зачем все это было нужно? Кто больше всех выиграл от произошедшего? Ответа у меня не было. До сих пор я видел только проигравшие стороны. 

Ладно, разберемся. А пока пойдем дальше. Судя по всему, после того как я уничтожил Врата и нас с Далтом выбросило в Междутенье, командование в Эрегноре принял Блейз. Что в общем-то на тот момент было вполне логичным шагом. И когда Далт вернулся, Блейз загнал его в угол своим ультиматумом. И Далт вспомнил обо мне... Обольщаться тут, конечно, не стоит, так уж получилось, что в его глазах я просто оказался меньшим злом, что в конечном итоге сыграло мне на руку. Я выбрался из подземелий Стража. И теперь почти на свободе.

Я оглянулся по сторонам. Вроде бы никто особо и не обращал на меня внимания. Далт не отдал своим людям никаких указаний на мой счет. Я могу попытаться сбежать. Вот только стоит ли?

Нет. Слишком рискованно. Если Далт поймает меня при попытке бегства, то ни о каком доверии уже и речи не будет. Это сейчас он считает, что мы — что-то вроде временных союзников, и готов верить мне на слово. Но если я сделаю хоть что-то, что Далт сочтет нарушением нашего договора, он применит силу. Я стану заложником на самом деле и перестану контролировать происходящее. Так что не стоит и пытаться. Игра не стоит свеч. 

Мне и так ничего не грозит. Я ему нужен, и нужен живым. У меня сейчас есть уникальная возможность заставить его рассказать мне все, что ему известно. Все, что при других обстоятельствах я бы никогда не услышал ни от него самого, ни от Ринальдо. И, возможно, сопоставив его версию с тем, что известно мне самому, я смогу наконец понять, что все это время происходило на самом деле.


	30. Chapter 30

Мы прошли сквозь темный лес по узкой тропе, на которой виднелись еще свежие отпечатки лошадиных копыт — следы моего же коня. Я шел той же самой дорогой, которой совсем недавно возвращался в Эрегнор, пытаясь обогнать само время. В тот раз мне это не удалось. Я потерял контроль над происходящим и сбился с пути. Больше этого не повторится.

Я и сам не понял, когда сошел с уже проложенной тропы и углубился в Царство Теней. Мир менялся вокруг меня со сверхъестественной скоростью. Мы шли очень быстро. Мне даже показалось, что такими темпами я вполне могу уложиться в тот срок, что отвел мне Блейз.

Впрочем, проверять это на практике я не собирался. Теперь мне есть что предложить Амберу взамен. У Блейза не будет выбора, ему придется пойти мне навстречу, нравится ему это или нет. 

Я оглянулся. Джулиан следовал за мной. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным и невозмутимым. И я был рад, что он согласился пойти со мной по собственной воле, и мне не пришлось применять силу. 

Мы остановились некоторое время спустя, наверное, на полпути между Стражем и Эрегнором. Держать взятый темп оказалось непросто. Прокладывая путь, я дошел до предела собственных возможностей и чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и я могу утратить контроль на Царством Теней. Мне нужна была передышка. К тому же я хотел проверить, как там Джасра.

Когда мы остановились, я вытащил из кармана ее карту и сосредоточился, настраиваясь на контакт. Ответа не было. Я попытался снова. Ничего. Карта Джасры была холодной, но я не чувствовал ни тени присутствия рыжеволосой колдуньи. Неужели ее поединок с Шару Гаррулом еще не закончен? Или закончен, но отнюдь не в ее пользу? Я качнул головой, пытаясь прогнать тревогу. Да, я торопился и был зол на нее, когда понял, что она опять не была со мной честна, и Джулиан был прав, я при всем желании ничем не мог помочь ей в противостоянии с бывшим хозяином Стража, но... Нельзя было вот так бросать ее одну. Если с ней что-то случилось, то это моя вина. Я ведь даже не попытался что-либо сделать, а просто повернулся и ушел.

Поколебавшись, я отложил карту Джасры в сторону. И взял карту с изображением Ринальдо. На этот раз контакт возник почти сразу.

— Что-то срочное, Далт? — спросил он. Видеть я его не видел, вокруг была лишь темнота. Ринальдо поставил на свою карту заглушку, как он это обычно делал, когда не хотел, чтобы кто-либо знал о его делах. 

— Я немного занят и не могу говорить, — добавил он, и я не стал тратить время, чтобы спросить, чем именно. Сам расскажет. Потом. Если это действительно важно. А если нет — то и говорить тут не о чем. 

— На твоем месте я бы сейчас наведался в Страж, — сказал я. — Похоже, у твоей матери неприятности. Она не выходит на связь.

— Что случилось?

— Шару Гаррул.

— Черт бы побрал этого старого интригана! Я ведь сто раз говорил ей, что нельзя держать людей на привязи, рано или поздно любой попытается перегрызть сначала свою цепь, а потом и горло того, кто его на нее посадил! Ладно, я разберусь. Ты сам-то как?

— В порядке. 

— Это хорошо. Поговорим позже, ладно? Мне действительно нужно бежать.

Я кивнул и накрыл его карту рукой, обрывая контакт. Джасра теперь проблема Ринальдо. И чем бы там он ни был занят, я не сомневался, он сейчас бросит все и поспешит ей на выручку. 

А я могу со спокойным сердцем заняться своими делами. Я сделал для Джасры все, что мог. И уж точно гораздо больше, чем она заслужила.

Я спрятал карты в карман. Оглянулся. Мои люди расположились кто где, используя выпавшую им передышку для отдыха. И хотя это была далеко не первая наша прогулка сквозь Тени, я видел, этот марш дался им нелегко. 

Джулиан был неподалеку, чуть в стороне от остальных. Он сидел на стволе поваленного дерева и глядел прямо перед собой. Прищурившись, я разглядел в траве у его ног какое-то движение, но так и не понял, что это, пока не подошел поближе. Крохотная голубоватая ласка, которая была с ним подземельях Стража, резвилась в траве.

При моем приближение ласка замерла, потом метнулась к своему хозяину. Джулиан наклонился, взял зверька на руки. И только после этого поднял голову, полувопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Поговорим? — спросил я. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, присел рядом на поваленное дерево. Мы помолчали... Я не знал, с чего начать. Джулиан тоже не торопился. Но вот он усталым жестом потер глаза, потом повернулся ко мне.

— Ты был в Бегме примерно месяц-полтора назад? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет. Я не был в тех краях наверное лет пять, не меньше. Я там вне закона. И местные меня очень не любят. И за Эрегнор, и за кое-какие старые дела... Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Так, просто, — пожал плечами Джулиан. — Слышал кое от кого, что тебя там видели...

— Твой кое-кто ошибся. За последние несколько недель меня видели слишком во многих местах, где я никогда не был. Ты же слышал, Ринальдо ведь рассказывал про моего двойника...

— Да, я помню, — не стал спорить Джулиан. — Только это ничего не объясняет. Ладно... Расскажи мне тогда про Блейза. Что, черт побери, между вами происходит? 

— А ты не знаешь? — удивился я. — Вы же действовали заодно с самого начала...

— И что с того? Я делал то, что считал нужным, и когда Блейз предложил свою помощь, я ею воспользовался, потому что она была мне нужна. Других союзников в тот момент у меня не было, так что выбирать не приходилось. 

Я пожал плечами. И, мгновение поколебавшись, рассказал ему то, что он хотел знать. Джулиан слушал внимательно, не перебивая... И когда я закончил, он долго молчал. А потом вдруг неожиданно заявил:  
— Боги, Далт, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты непроходимый болван?! Нашел с кем связываться! Ринальдо все это знает?

Я отрицательно качнул головой. Джулиан не обратил на меня ни малейшего внимания. Ему не нужны были мои ответы.

— Нет, конечно же, нет! — ответил он на свой же вопрос. — Иначе он не вел бы себя так глупо! Но черт с ним, допустим, он действительно ничего не знал, но ты-то... Тебе же все было известно с самого начала! Неужели ты все это время не понимал, откуда ветер дует?

— Не понимал, — неохотно признался я. — Не хотел верить. Теперь-то какая разница?

— Никакой. Хорошо, я могу это понять. Могу понять твое желание отомстить. Могу понять желание Блейза покончить с тобой. Я вот только одного не понимаю, Далт... Кто стрелял в Рэндома?

— Я не знаю. Но, клянусь, я не имею к этому никакого отношения.

Джулиан на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и я так и не понял, поверил он мне или нет.

— Ладно, я это еще выясню, — пару секунд спустя сказал он, и его голос не сулил ничего хорошего.

Я отвел глаза. Мы еще помолчали, потом Джулиан вздохнул, посмотрел на меня.

— Так чего ты хочешь? — уже совсем другим тоном спросил он. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Я хочу, чтобы мой сын вернулся ко мне целым и невредимым, чтобы Блейз от меня отвязался, чтобы ваши войска убрались наконец с моей земли. Хочу, чтобы в Эрегноре был мир. Учитывая все, что призошло за последние недели... Насколько это реально?

Джулиан пожал плечами. 

— А вот это уже зависит от тебя, Далт. На что ты готов пойти ради достижения своих целей?

— На все, — совершенно искренне сказал я. — На все.

Слабая улыбка скользнула по его губам.

— Хорошо, — сказал он после недолгой паузы. — Сына твоего вытащим, с этим проблем не будет. Если он еще жив, разумеется. С Блейзом, скорее всего, тебе придется разбираться самому, один на один. Я в ваши личные отношения вмешиваться не собираюсь. Вывода войск и прочего, сам понимаешь, я тебе гарантировать не могу — настоящие волшебники у нас в семье только рыжие. Но я попытаюсь. Сделаю, что смогу. Это большее, что я могу тебе обещать, Далт. 

Я кивнул.

— Меня это вполне устраивает.

— Тогда мне нужна моя колода.

И он протянул руку ладонью вверх. 

Я не стал спрашивать, откуда он знает. Его карты действительно были у меня. Джулиан обронил их еще в Междутенье, в той пещере у подземного озера, когда, разозлившись, что я не могу установить с ним контакт, просто повернулся и ушел. Впрочем, насколько его злость тогда была настоящей? Может быть, он просто понял, что я не могу сосредоточиться, когда он так на меня давит, и отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать? Судя по тому, как он отреагировал, когда мне все-таки удалось с ним связаться, так оно и было. 

Я подобрал тогда его карты, и с тех пор они были у меня. Они были мне не нужны, — не с Блейзом же мне было разговаривать, в самом-то деле, — но я чувствовал, что они еще могут мне пригодиться. 

Я молча отдал Джулиану карты.

Он вытащил их из футляра, медленно перетасовал, пока не нашел нужную. Я ожидал, что он выберет карту Блейза, но я ошибся. Джулиан вытащил карту Рэндома, покрутил в руках. Вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

Я отрицательно качнул головой.

Джулиан кивнул, поднял карту на уровень глаз. Прищурился. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, но вот слабое мерцание окутало его, как плащ... И, внезапно став двухмерным, Джулиан просто-напросто исчез, рассыпавшись радужными осколками. Я даже сделать ничего не успел.


	31. Chapter 31

— Ну наконец-то! — сказал Рэндом, выпуская мою руку. — Где тебя черти носили?

— Это долгая история, — ответил я. 

Машинально огляделся по сторонам. И качнул головой, пытаясь прогнать внезапно нахлынувшее дежавю. Мы были в библиотеке Амбера, как и в тот день, когда все и началось, и за окном так же ярко светило солнце, и даже невысокий плотный человек, сидевший в кресле напротив Рэндома и смотревший на меня так, словно я восстал из мертвых, не изменился ни на йоту...

— Здравствуйте, мистер Рот, — сказал я ему. — Рад вас видеть.

Он кивнул, нервно кашлянул. 

— Принц... — начал было он, но осекся на полуслове, перевел взгляд на Рэндома. — Ваше величество, я только что вспомнил, у меня назначена встреча с помощником нашего посла в Дейге. Наверное, не стоит заставлять его ждать.

— Не стоит, Билл. У меня все равно ничего срочного. Мы продолжим этот разговор позже, скажем, после полудня. Идет?

Билл Рот кивнул и поспешно отступил к выходу. Рэндом проводил его взглядом. И только когда дверь закрылась за спиной советника, посмотрел на меня. 

— Билл на удивление проницательный человек. Готов спорить на что угодно, нет у него сейчас никакой встречи. 

— Он просто не хотел смотреть, как ты оторвешь мне голову. 

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я хотел это сделать недели этак две назад, Джулиан. Твое счастье, что ты мне тогда не попался на глаза! Но сейчас...

Я выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Сейчас я просто рад, что ты жив, — уже совсем другим тоном сказал Рэндом. — Садись, рассказывай. Где ты пропадал?

Я опустился в кресло, где только что сидел Билл Рот, и начал рассказывать. Рэндом слушал молча, внимательно, и когда я наконец закончил свой рассказ, спросил:  
— Ты ему веришь? 

— Да. 

Рэндом тоскливо вздохнул.

— Единорог, ну за что мне все это? Джулиан, ты ведь даже не знаешь, что тут происходило, пока тебя не было! Я глаза открыть не успел, как Блейз насел на меня, заявив, что в Эрегноре творится черт знает что, ты исчез, войска остались без командования и в первую же ночь подверглись атаке. Кто-то должен был восстановить порядок, а Блейз так рвался взять это дело на себя, что я согласился с его аргументами, все равно в тот момент мне некому больше было это поручить. Не Мартина же было туда посылать! Потом появился Бенедикт, заявил, что позволять Блейзу вмешиваться в происходящее было большой ошибкой, я спросил, где он был раньше со своими советами... В общем, мы едва не поссорились. А потом в Эрегноре началось восстание, Ринальдо клялся, что не может это остановить, Оркуз воспользовался ситуацией и потребовал пересмотра границ, упирая на то, что Эрегнор — историческая провинция Бегмы, и раз уж Кашфа не в состоянии держать ее под контролем, то и их претензии на эти земли ничего не стоят... И всю эту кашу заварили вы с Блейзом! Ну почему нельзя было просто сделать то, что я говорю?! Если бы ты подождал еще сутки, ничего из всего этого бы не произошло!

Я отвел глаза. Он был прав.

— Мне жаль, Рэндом. Правда, жаль. Я не думал, что все вот так обернется...

— О чем ты вообще думал?

— О том, что моего брата и короля едва не убили, предательски и подло. И о том, что я не смог его защитить, но зато могу добраться до тех, кто это сделал, и заставить их заплатить за это. 

Рэндом долго молчал.

— Блейз говорил, что ты нашел гильзы. Снайпер воспользовался патронами из той самой партии. И поэтому ты решил, что за всем этим стояли эти двое, Ринальдо и Далт. Так?

Я кивнул. Да, так все и было.

— Это же несерьезно, Джулиан! Эти проклятые патроны несколько месяцев пылились у нас в арсенале, пока ты сам их все не использовал. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, в каком состоянии тамошние бумаги. Мы даже проверить, кто имел к ним доступ в тот период, толком не можем! Да и ты сам... Ты можешь отчитаться за каждый патрон, что там хранился?

— Нет. Я даже не знаю, сколько точно их было.

— Вот видишь. Это ничего не доказывает. С таким же успехом я могу обвинить в произошедшем тебя.

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения!

— Я знаю. 

Несколько долгих секунд мы молчали, потом я все-таки спросил:  
— Снайпера так и не нашли?

Рэндом фыркнул.

— После того, как ты исчез, его уже никто особо и не искал. Как-то не до того было. Блейзу хватало и других забот, я не мог требовать от него еще и гоняться за призраком.

Я вздохнул. Похоже, нет ни единого шанса разгадать эту загадку. Слишком поздно. Слишком много времени прошло. Раз уж я не смог выследить стрелка сразу, то теперь нет смысла и пытаться. След давно остыл и затоптан. А Рэндом ясно дал мне понять, что без веских доказательств он и слушать ничего не станет. А никаких доказательств у меня нет. Это всего лишь слово Далта против слова Блейза, и то, что я склонен больше верить Далту, на самом деле ничего не значит. Один раз я уже ошибся, и с последствиями моих действий нам всем сейчас приходится иметь дело. На вторую такую ошибку права у меня нет.

— И что теперь? — спросил я. — Что мне сказать Далту?

Рэндом смерил меня удивленным взглядом.

— Ты что, действительно собираешься к нему вернуться?

— Я вроде как дал слово.

— Возьми его назад. Я серьезно, Джулиан. Лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, это выйти из игры прямо сейчас и больше ни во что не вмешиваться. 

— Если я не вернусь, он решит, что я его предал. Наверное, уже решил. И тогда у него не останется выбора. Он не сдастся, Рэндом. Он нападет на Блейза и попытается отбить мальчишку силой.

— Ты сам сказал, что у него слишком мало людей. Беспокоиться не о чем. Против Блейза у него нет ни единого шанса.

— Его это не остановит. Его люди — профессионалы. Они заберут с собой многих из наших. Это будут ненужные потери, которых легко избежать. И знаешь, что будет хуже всего? Даже убив его, ты не решишь всех проблем. В Эрегноре нас и так ненавидят. За Далта нам будут мстить до последнего. Мы подавим восстание, но проблема останется. Эрегнор никогда не склонится перед нами. Там никогда не будет мира.

Это заставило его задуматься. Рэндом машинально провел рукой по волосам, потер висок. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, взгляд у него был очень усталый.

— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Джулиан, — сказал он.

— К тому, что есть и другой путь. Мы можем договориться. Я видел его, Рэндом, я говорил с ним, я сражался с ним плечом к плечу против этих чертовых тварей в Междутенье. С ним можно иметь дело. По-своему он человек чести. Если он даст слово, то будет его держать. 

— Он ненавидит нас всех, забыл?

— Он ненавидел нашего отца. И ненавидит Блейза, но это личное. 

— Личное? Да черта с два! Он просто убедился, что Амбер ему не по зубам, когда Бенедикт разбил его у подножия Колвира, и нашел крайнего! Блейз не сделал тогда ничего особенного, он просто выполнял свой долг. Любой из нас мог командовать той кампанией против Дилы, отец поручил дело Блейзу только потому, что тот оказался в нужный момент под рукой, только и всего. С таким же успехом это мог быть и ты.

— Возможно. Но, как бы то ни было... Сейчас Далт готов иметь дело со мной. И с тобой через меня. Он любит свою страну, Рэндом. Он хочет, чтобы в Эрегноре был мир, и ради этого он сейчас готов на все. И если кто и способен удержать мятежников в узде, так это он. Он и есть Эрегнор, понимаешь? Если ты сумеешь найти с ним общий язык, то этот вопрос будет закрыт навсегда.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

Я вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки договор, который нашел в той дурацкой книге, что принес мне Шару Гаррул, и протянул ему. Рэндом осторожно взял документ, развернул. Просмотрел по диагонали, присвистнул, потом начал читать уже внимательно. Дойдя до конца, он негромко выругался.

— Ну, папаша, надеюсь там, где ты сейчас, очень жарко... — пробормотал он. И, обращаясь уже ко мне добавил:  
— Где ты это нашел?

— В Страже Четырех Миров.

— Откуда... — начал было Рэндом, но осекся на полуслове и сам ответил на так и не заданный вопрос. — Вероятно, из джидрашских архивов. Джасра ведь одно время была королевой Кашфы. Как бы то ни было... Джулиан, ты ведь понимаешь, что если я пущу в ход этот документ, то обратного пути не будет. 

— Я не призываю тебя пускать его в ход сейчас. Для начала неплохо бы удостовериться, что он вообще подлинный. 

— Тебе почерка нашего отца мало? — фыркнул Рэндом. — Ладно, можешь не продолжать, я все понял. Это действительно может быть выходом. При условии, что Далту действительно можно доверять. А я в этом совсем не уверен.

— Дай ему шанс, Рэндом. Большего я и не прошу.

Он долго молчал, потом неохотно кивнул.

— Ладно, черт с вами обоими! Передай ему, что я готов это обсудить. Я хочу поговорить с ним лично прежде, чем приму решение. Доволен?

— Да.

— Тогда сделаем так. Я сейчас поговорю с Блейзом и выясню насчет этого мальчишки. А ты возвращайся к Далту и не дай ему наделать глупостей. Встретимся завтра в полдень на том же месте и произведем обмен. Блейз отпустит мальчишку, Далт — тебя. Остальное обсудим при личной встрече. 

— Он может заподозрить неладное.

— Тогда скажи ему, что Ринальдо тоже будет присутствовать. Как гарант его личной безопасности. И не смотри так на меня! Ты сам все это затеял, Джулиан. Кстати, у тебя все еще есть возможность передумать. Ты не обязан так рисковать.

Я вздохнул.

— Я хочу исправить содеянное, Рэндом, и это то немногое, что я могу сейчас сделать.

— Тогда удачи! 

Я кивнул и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к выходу. Следовало поторапливаться. Я должен успеть перехватить Далта до того, как он подойдет к границам Эрегнора.


	32. Chapter 32

Я смотрел на место, где он только что сидел, и не верил своим глазам. Джулиан просто-напросто обманул меня, как мальчишку! Он говорил мне то, что я хотел услышать, наверное, он пообещал бы мне и луну с неба, если бы я только намекнул, что это то, что мне нужно, и я поверил! Я сам дал ему карты в руки! И он, разумеется, ими воспользовался. А кто бы на его месте этого не сделал?!

То, что Джулиан согласился пойти со мной по собственной воле, ничего не значило. У него не было выбора. Он знал, что если не пойдет сам, то я заставлю его силой, и результат будет тем же. Расклад был не в его пользу, вот он и выжидал. Но когда я дал ему карты... Джулиан ничем не рисковал. Он просто-напросто воспользовался моей глупостью.

Ждать его бессмысленно. Он не вернется. Все, что он говорил, было пустым сотрясанием воздуха, все его обещания не стоят ломаного гроша. Нельзя было ему верить...

С досады я изо всех сил ударил кулаком по стволу дерева. Это отрезвило. Нет смысла сожалеть об упущенных возможностях. Время идет. Двадцать четыре часа, выделенные мне Блейзом, еще не прошли. И если я не буду тратить время на дурацкие сожаления, то вполне могу успеть вернуться в Эрегнор до того, как истечет срок ультиматума. А значит... 

Я поднялся на ноги, огляделся по сторонам. Мои люди разбрелись кто куда и сейчас вопросительно поглядывали на меня, ожидая дальнейших приказов. 

— Нам пора, — сказал я. — В путь! 

И мы отправились дальше. Мы прошли сквозь странные призрачные миры, где прошлое и настоящее причудливо переплетались, как змеи в клубке, а приглушенный расстоянием рокот канонады звучал похоронным маршем. Я больше не останавливался. И, сосредоточившись на том, что делаю, старался ни о чем не думать. Не думать о Джулиане. Не думать о том, что я напрасно подставил из-за него Джасру. Не думать о том, что то, что он мне обещал, было вполне реально, если бы я разыграл выпавшие мне карты иначе. Но что сделано, то сделано. И теперь уже бессмысленно об этом жалеть. Сейчас самое главное — не останавливаться. Не отвлекаться. А просто как можно быстрее вернуться домой. Ведь где-то там, в Эрегноре, меня ждет сын, которого я никогда толком не знал и, возможно, теперь уже никогда и не узнаю. И Блейз. 

Мы были уже довольно близко, я даже начал узнавать знакомые места, — до границ Эрегнора было рукой подать, — когда сумерки сгустились и где-то вдали, у самого горизонта, я заметил какое-то движение. Он появился как призрак — всадник на огромном сером коне, мчавшемся так быстро, что его движения казались размытыми, а ноги на бегу были почти неразличимыми. Крэйг за моей спиной тихо выругался и схватился за оружие. В наступившей тишине щелчок взведенного арбалета показался громким, как выстрел. 

Я жестом приказал ему опустить оружие. Необходимости в этом не было. 

Всадник стремительно приближался, но я никак не мог разглядеть его лицо на таком расстояние. Впрочем, я и так знал, кто это. Я видел только одного коня, способного мчаться с такой скоростью, и знал только одного человека, способного оседлать этот живой ураган.

Пара минут — и вот они, всадник и конь, оказались совсем рядом. Всадник натянул поводья. Конь мотнул башкой, потом ударил копытами землю и наконец остановился. И только теперь, вблизи, я заметил, что он тяжело дышит и весь покрыт странной лоснящейся пленкой. Даже у этого чудовища, порожденного Царством Теней, был свой предел выносливости. 

Джулиан легко спрыгнул на землю, посмотрел на меня. Выглядел он не многим лучше своего коня — одежда вся в пыли, на сапогах следы засохшей грязи, волосы слиплись от пота, но, черт бы его побрал, он улыбался, и это была улыбка победителя.

— Напомни мне, какого дьявола я должен гоняться за тобой по всему Царству Теней? — заявил он. — Ты не мог просто подождать, пока я вернусь? 

— Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты вообще вернешься, — ответил я. 

— Извини, если разочаровал.

— Нисколько. Наоборот, я рад. Просто ты исчез так неожиданно, что я подумал...

— Что слово принца Амбера не стоит и ломаного гроша. Так?

Я кивнул. 

Пару секунд он просто смотрел на меня, потом вздохнул, и его улыбка погасла. 

— Ладно, неважно. Главное, я успел тебя вовремя перехватить, хотя, видят боги, это было нелегко. В общем, я поговорил с Рэндомом...

Джулиан сделал паузу, посмотрел на меня.

— И? 

— И все как я тебе и говорил. Ультиматум Блейза недействителен. Мальчишку своего получишь завтра целым и невредимым. Что же касается всего остального... То Рэндом готов это обсудить. С тобой, лично и без посредников.

— То есть никаких гарантий?

— Я — твоя гарантия безопасности. А если тебе этого недостаточно, то Ринальдо тоже будет завтра присутствовать. Ему-то ты доверяешь?

— Да. Но я спросил тебя не об этом.

Он пожал плечами.

— А каких гарантий ты ожидал? Я убедил Рэндома дать тебе еще один шанс, и, поверь мне, это большее, что я мог для тебя сделать. Дальше все будет зависеть только от тебя.

Я кивнул.

Джулиан оглянулся по сторонам.

— Темнеет, — сказал он. — Ты не собираешься остановиться где-нибудь на ночь? Мы уже довольно близко, остаток пути можно будет проделать и завтра утром. Теперь уже торопиться некуда.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Я распоряжусь.

— Хорошо. Тогда занимайся своими делами, а я займусь своими. Мне нужно позаботиться о моем коне. Кажется, я видел реку в паре миль отсюда.

— Это один из притоков Лиры.

— Как бы то ни было... Я буду поблизости. Можешь не беспокоиться, я не сбегу.

Я фыркнул. Как раз об этом я больше не беспокоился. Если бы Джулиан хотел сбежать, то у него была такая возможность. Он ведь мог и не возвращаться, а просто отойти в сторону и предоставить мне решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. Когда он исчез, я был уверен, что он так и сделает. И я был рад, что ошибся. 

Он вернулся часа полтора спустя, когда мы разбили лагерь на левом берегу безымянной речушки, что несла свои воды с горных вершин и в конечном итоге, подобно множеству других ручьев в этих краях, впадала в Лиру, обеспечивая ее полноводье. К тому времени окончательно стемнело, и мы развели костры. Я сидел возле одного из них и смотрел как жадно языки пламени лижут сухое дерево. 

Когда он появился, все разговоры стихли. На пару секунд у костра повисло неуютное молчание. Но вот Крэйг подвинулся, освобождая ему место рядом со мной, буркнул что-то, что при желание можно было счесть приглашением. Джулиан кивнул ему, сел рядом. Общий разговор постепенно вернулся в свою колею.

— Где твой конь? — спросил я, когда на него перестали обращать внимание.

— Я его отпустил. Он заслужил передышку. 

— Не боишься, что убежит?

— С какой стати? — удивился он. — Мы с ним старые друзья, Далт.

Я пожал плечами. Некоторое время мы молчали, потом я все-таки спросил:  
— Почему ты вернулся?

Джулиан прищурился, машинально провел рукой по волосам. На меня он не смотрел, даже не повернулся в мою сторону, и я понял, что ответа на свой вопрос от него не услышу. Но нет...

— Потому что кто-то должен положить этому конец, — сказал Джулиан, по-прежнему не глядя на меня. — Вот уже больше ста лет Эрегнор — постоянный источник напряжения в этом регионе. Так больше продолжаться не может. Так не должно быть.

— Блейз бы с тобой сейчас не согласился.

— Мнение Блейза меня не интересует. Он слишком пристрастен и не может быть объективным.

— А ты можешь?

— Хочется верить, что да.

Я больше ни о чем не спрашивал его. Джулиан тоже хранил молчание. Общий разговор вокруг нас постепенно затих, и, когда костер прогорел дотла, мы расположились на ночлег. Джулиан заснул сразу, как только сомкнул глаза. Я же долго сидел без сна, смотрел на бесчисленные звезды и все гадал, что же принесет завтрашний день... 

Я задремал только под утро. А на рассвете меня разбудил Ринальдо.

— Это правда? — спросил он, как только связь стала устойчивой.

— Что именно? 

— Что Джулиан с тобой, и ты удерживаешь его в заложниках. Так правда или нет?

Не разрывая контакта, я посмотрел по сторонам. Джулиана нигде не было. Там, где он спал, трава была еще примята, значит, встал он совсем недавно. Монстра своего искать пошел, что ли...

— Ну, можно и так сказать.

Ринальдо вздохнул.

— Далт, в следующий раз когда ты мне скажешь, что у тебя все в порядке, будь добр пояснить, что именно ты вкладываешь в эти слова. Потому что это не называется «все в порядке»! Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?!

— У меня все под контролем, — только и сказал я, ошарашенный его натиском. — На самом деле мы с ним вроде как договорились. Заключили сделку. Я его не заставлял и уж тем более не удерживаю против воли. Он сейчас на моей стороне.

— Это ты так думаешь! Джулиан может быть только на своей собственной стороне, и сейчас он явно ведет свою игру. Ты зря ему доверяешь, он предаст тебя при первом же удобном случае.

— Блейз не оставил мне выбора. Он требовал, чтобы я сдался, и его условия были неприемлемы. 

— А я слышал и другую версию. Ты не был со мной честен, Далт. Ты многое от меня скрывал, а я, между прочим, действовал исходя из той информации, что была в моем распоряжении. У меня и мысли не было, что ты...

— Извини. Мне правда жаль. Если я и ввел тебя в заблуждение, то это было непреднамеренно. Я не думал, что...

— Ты вообще никогда не думаешь, прежде чем что-то сделать! — заявил он. Потом вздохнул и уже совсем другим тоном добавил:  
— Ладно, чего уж там. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, что сделано, то сделано. Посмотрим, чего мы сможем сегодня добиться. Я говорил с Рэндомом... Похоже, он действительно готов дать нам еще один шанс. Хотел бы я знать, как Джулиан этого добился и, самое главное, почему он передумал. Что-то тут нечисто, Далт. Он что-то задумал, и мне бы чертовски хотелось знать, что именно.

— Я его спрошу, — пообещал я.

Ринальдо фыркнул.

— Так он тебе и скажет!

Я пожал плечами. И спросил:  
— Скажи лучше, ты был в Страже? Как там Джасра?

— Да как обычно! Между прочим, она жутко на тебя зла. Просила передать, чтобы ты не попадался ей на глаза ближайшие лет сто иначе, цитирую, она скормит тебя демонам Преисподней. Что ты ей сделал, Далт? Я ее давно уже такой не видел.

— Тебя все это веселит, да?

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Конечно. Я рад, что в кои-то веки она злится не на меня. Так что между вами произошло? И что ты там говорил про Шару Гаррула? С чего ты взял, что он вырвался из-под контроля?

Я вздохнул.

— Наверное, мне показалось...

Ринальдо смерил меня скептическим взглядом.

— Ладно, потом расскажешь, — сказал он. — Где ты сейчас, далеко? К полудню успеете добраться?

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда скоро увидимся. До встречи, Далт!

— До встречи, — машинально отозвался я и разорвал контакт. 

На сердце было легко.


	33. Chapter 33

Ровно в полдень мы были в назначенном месте. Мы пришли вдвоем; Далт приказал своим людям ждать неподалеку, под сводами леса в паре миль от лагеря моих войск. Точнее, войск Блейза. Теперь здесь командует он.

Осознавать, что у меня больше нет права здесь приказывать, было странно и непривычно. И почему-то мне стало очень неуютно, когда врата лагеря распахнулись перед нами, и мы вошли внутрь. Офицер, встретивший нас внутри, отдал мне честь, потом перевел взгляд на Далта. 

— Если у вас есть при себе оружие, то оставьте его здесь, — приказал он.

Я развел руками, показывая, что у меня ничего нет. Далт молча отстегнул от пояса кобуру с пистолетом и отдал одному из солдат. Тот так же молча взял пистолет, вопросительно посмотрел на своего командира. 

— Извините, но я должен убедиться, — сказал офицер.

Далт нахмурился, но спорить не стал и позволил себя обыскать. И только после этого нас повели внутрь лагеря. 

Внутри ничего не изменилось. Те же строения, те же палатки, те же солдаты... 

Вит слабо шевельнулся, выглянул из моего кармана. Я осторожно прикрыл его рукой. Не стоит ему пока тут шастать. Вит ткнулся носом в мои пальцы и замер. Хорошо, что обыскивать меня здесь никому не пришло в голову. Вит и так нервничает, чужую руку он мог и укусить.

Шатер стоял там, где я его и поставил, и только подойдя поближе, я понял, что Блейз успел его заменить. Ткань была плотнее, чем я помнил. И слабое, едва различимое, заметное только под особым углом мерцание вокруг шатра безмолвно свидетельствовало о том, что Блейз постарался обезопасить это место всеми доступными ему способами. Учитывая, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, подобный меры безопасности были не лишними. Тем более, что снайпера так и не нашли.

Когда мы зашли внутрь, то обнаружили, что все уже в сборе. Рэндом сидел за столом и о чем-то вполголоса переговаривался с Биллом Ротом. Присутствие юриста стало для меня сюрпризом, но весьма обнадеживающим — если Рэндом счел его присутствие уместным, значит, он что-то задумал. Ринальдо пристроился неподалеку, присев на край стола. В разговоре он не участвовал. Блейз с задумчивым видом расхаживал взад-вперед. Он первый заметил наше появление и сбился с шага. Остановился, смерил Далта внимательным взглядом, кивнул мне. 

Я кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— А, это вы, — сказал Рэндом. — Ну наконец-то. Садитесь.

И он кивнул на свободные стулья напротив. 

Я воспользовался его приглашением. Далт тоже подошел, встал у меня за спиной, положил руку на спинку стула. Вит недовольно закопошился в моем кармане, просясь на свободу. Я не стал его удерживать и, пользуясь тем, что сверху его скрывает стол, позволил зверьку спрыгнуть на пол. Отсюда, из шатра, он все равно никуда не денется. А Далт будет молчать, даже если что и заметил. Хотя вряд ли... Его сейчас должно занимать совсем другое.

— Где мой сын? — спросил он. 

Я не видел выражения лица Далта, но враждебные нотки, прозвучавшие в его голосе, мне совсем не понравились. Ну нельзя же так! Если хочешь мира, то, черт побери, неужели нельзя вести себя соответствующим образом?!

— В безопасном месте, — безмятежно отозвался Блейз.

Его лицо было непроницаемым, но в глазах плясали черти. Блейз прекрасно понимал, что делает, и дразнил Далта вполне осознанно. Рассчитывает выбить его из равновесия и спровоцировать на какой-нибудь необдуманный поступок, который сведет на нет все мои старания? Ну уж нет!

— Далт, сядь пожалуйста, — сказал я, обернувшись в его сторону. 

Ага, как же! Он меня даже не услышал. Он смотрел на Блейза, и в его глазах была такая ненависть, что даже мне стало не по себе от его взгляда. Да черт бы побрал их обоих! Нужно было дать им возможность выяснить все раз и навсегда на поле боя, раз уж они оба этого так хотят! Кому вообще все это надо?!

Краем глаза я заметил, как Ринальдо дернулся было в их сторону, но Рэндом остановил его легким прикосновением к запястью. 

— Достаточно, — сказал Рэндом. — Блейз, я тебя очень прошу, приведи мальчика. Далт, сядь и успокойся. Ты пришел поговорить, ведь так? Ну так я готов тебя выслушать. 

— Я не стану ни о чем говорить, пока не увижу Рейно, — заявил Далт.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Рэндом. И посмотрел на Блейза.

Рыжий кивнул и направился к выходу. Далт проводил его тяжелым взглядом, потом все-таки опустился на стул рядом со мной. Посмотрел на меня, сделал виноватое лицо, развел руками. Я вздохнул. Похоже, это будет сложнее, чем я думал.

Под сводами шатра повисло томительное молчание. Я украдкой разглядывал собравшихся. Далт вроде успокоился, по лицу Рэндома ничего нельзя было прочесть, Билл Рот казался встревоженным, Ринальдо, как и я, с любопытством разглядывал остальных. Встретившись со мной взглядом, он отвернулся. А я подумал о его матери. Интересно, кто теперь хозяин Стража Четырех Миров, Джасра или Шару Гаррул? Наверное все-таки Джасра, иначе Ринальдо не был бы так спокоен. Жаль старика, конечно, но... Шару Гаррул достаточно умен, чтобы трезво оценивать свои шансы. И он вполне понимал, что делает, когда решил рискнуть и бросить вызов этой рыжей стерве. Это был его выбор. Он этого хотел.

Блейз вернулся несколько минут спустя, и вернулся не один. Юноше, которого он привел с собой, было, наверное, лет восемнадцать-двадцать, и он не представлял из себя ничего особо примечательного. Среднего роста, среднего телосложения, светловолосый, одет в заношенный выцветший камуфляж. Он замер на пороге, давая глазам привыкнуть к смене освещения. Блейз несильно подтолкнул его в спину, и юноша шагнул вперед. Свет масляных ламп высветил его лицо, каждую черточку, и я вспомнил, что уже видел его однажды, мельком, при штурме лагеря. Он был вместе с Далтом и Крэйгом, они пытались прорваться к Вратам до того, как я уничтожил портал. 

Далт, невесть когда успевший подняться на ноги, едва слышно выдохнул его имя и шагнул к нему. Но Рейно не удостоил его и взглядом. Он смотрел куда-то мимо меня, и на его лице постепенно проступала непередаваемая гамма чувств: удивление, злость и какая-то обреченная решимость. Я проследил за его взглядом и понял, на кого он так смотрел. Билл Рот, бледный как мел, что-то очень тихо говорил Рэндому, слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать хоть слово. Но мне это было и не нужно. Я вдруг понял, что и так знаю, что Билл ему говорит. Он ведь уже рассказывал мне о том, как встретил Далта в какой-то таверне в портовых трущобах Бегмы... Как он тогда сказал? «За соседним столом обосновался какой-то громила. Высокий, светловолосый, вооруженный до зубов, из тех, от кого за милю несет неприятностями. С ним был юноша, почти ребенок, немного на него похожий». А Далт совсем недавно говорил мне, что не был в Бегме несколько лет. Значит, Билл Рот видел тогда не его, а его теневого двойника, и этот юноша, ради которого Далт был готов рисковать всем, был...

Рэндом подался вперед, оперся о край стола, словно собираясь встать. Я видел, как дрогнул краешек его рта. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Далт сделал еще один шаг в сторону Рейно, так что теперь они стояли совсем близко друг к другу, протянул ему руку.

— Рейно, все в порядке, — сказал Далт. — Пойдем со мной.

Юноша отшатнулся, словно его ударили, и я понял, что сейчас произойдет, понял за миг до того, как в его руках блеснул пистолет, который он выхватил откуда-то из-под одежды. Рейно щелкнул предохранителем, потом навел дуло пистолета на Далта. 

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — заявил он.

Далт замер, на его лице отразилось удивление и искреннее непонимание.

— Рейно, что ты делаешь? В чем дело?

Похоже, этот болван действительно не понимал, что происходит. Далт всерьез считал этого мальчишку своим сыном. Может быть, у него и были на то причины, но... Как, боги, как он, с его образом жизни, умудрился остаться таким наивным?! Нельзя же вот так верить всем подряд, закрывая глаза на очевидное!

— В чем дело? — зло переспросил Рейно. — Ты убил моего отца, вот в чем дело! Не помнишь? Это было не так давно, всего пару недель назад, в маленькой деревушке у бегманской границы. Твои люди тогда убили там всех, кто был мне дорог! 

— Это неправда. Рейно, клянусь, ты ошибаешься...

— Черта с два! Я был там, я все видел. Мой отец умер на твоих руках. Что он тебе тогда сказал перед смертью?

— Что... — начал было Далт и осекся на полуслове. По его лицу я понял, что до него наконец дошло.

Пистолет в руках Рейно дрогнул, и он поудобней перехватил рукоять. Руки у юноши дрожали. От ярости? Или просто с непривычки? Похоже, что второе. Правильный, прямо-таки ученически правильный захват выдавал Рейно с головой: это оружие было его рукам непривычно. Сейчас еще пальнет сдуру... Если сможет. Это не так просто, как кажется — выстрелить в того, кто так похож на близкого тебе человека. 

Я оглянулся по сторонам. Рэндом и Билл Рот замерли на своих местах. Ринальдо тоже не шевелился. Блейз отступил в сторону, к стене шатра, и невозмутимо наблюдал за происходящим. Вмешиваться рыжий явно не собирался. Да и с какой стати? Оружие в руки этого мальчишки вложил явно он. Вопрос лишь в том, как давно это произошло? По всей видимости, с самого начала. То, что парень пришел к Далту, не было случайностью. Рейно жаждал мести. И ждал подходящего момента. Это оказалось не так-то просто, насколько я заметил за то недолгое время, что провел среди наемников, рядом с Далтом постоянно кто-то был. Он не придавал этому значения, кажется, даже не замечал, но возможности что-то предпринять у Рейно скорее всего не было. Так что он выжидал... И дождался. Может быть, он додумался до этого сам, может быть, ему кое-кто подсказал, но он улучил подходящий момент. На прошлых переговорах он стрелял не в Рэндома. Он стрелял в Далта. И промахнулся. Рука, наверное, все-таки дрогнула...

А теперь Блейз дал ему еще один шанс. И на этот раз Рейно не промажет. Невозможно промахнуться, стреляя в упор. 

Похоже, эта мысль пришла в голову не только мне. Ринальдо все-таки решил вмешаться. 

— Послушай, парень, все совсем не так, как выглядит, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. И осторожно сделал шаг в сторону Рейно. Руки Ринальдо предусмотрительно держал на виду. — Я тоже там был, только чуть позже. Я все могу объяснить...

Рейно резко обернулся, навел оружие на Ринальдо.

— Не подходи! Стой где стоишь! — приказал он.

Ринальдо остановился, развел руками, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Похоже, он действительно был безоружен, как и все мы. Но он отвлек Рейно, всего на долю секунды, и этого оказалось достаточно. Далт преодолел разделявшее их расстояние одним неуловимо быстрым движением и попытался разоружить юношу. Рейно нажал на спусковой крючок. Я инстинктивно пригнулся, но необходимости в этом не было. Выстрел ушел в стену шатра и, пробив ткань, пуля ударила в силовой купол и ярко вспыхнула, рассыпавшись серебряными искрами. Магическая защита работала в обе стороны. 

Тем временем Далт перехватил запястье юноши, дернул вверх, заставляя его направить ствол пистолета в сторону. Еще один выстрел, на этот раз куда-то вверх, в потолок. Проклятье, Далт что, с мальчишкой справится не в состояние?! Еще выстрел-другой, и они точно кого-нибудь зацепят. А здесь Рэндом...

Я дернулся было помочь Далту, но вдруг обнаружил, что не могу даже пошевелиться. Словно невидимые путы удерживали меня месте, не давая шевельнуть и пальцем. Да что за черт?

Уже догадываясь, в чем дело, я посмотрел на Блейза. Он смотрел на меня.

«Не вмешивайся, — услышал я его мысленный голос. — Пусть разбираются сами, это их личное дело.»

Личное? Черта с два! В нормальных обстоятельствах эти двое никогда бы даже не встретились! И если бы Рейно был чуть умнее, он бы сообразил, что в гибели своего отца он должен винить не Далта, а того, кто втянул их во все это!

Сосредоточившись, я попытался сбросить с себя чары Блейза, высвободиться из его ментальной хватки, но все мои попытки разбивались об его волю. Я не понимал, как он это делает, но каким-то непостижимым образом он не давал мне двинуться с места. И тут... Маленькая юркая тень метнулась по полу, бесстрашно атаковала сапог Блейза. Вит, как всегда, безошибочно почуял, что мне нужна помощь. Всерьез причинить вред Блейзу он, разумеется, не мог, но, отвлекшись на Вита, Блейз невольно отпустил меня. Я вскочил на ноги, но предпринять что-либо уже не успел.

Далт наконец-то забрал пистолет у Рейно и попытался заломить ему руки за спину, но юноша вырвался, отскочил в сторону. Вскинул ладонь в предостерегающем жесте. Что-то блеснуло на его пальце, а в следующий миг... Вспышка света ударила по глазам, и шатер содрогнулся от беззвучного взрыва. 

Когда я рискнул открыть глаза, Рейно нигде не было. Только белое пятно на земле, совсем как там, в Междутенье, дымилось на том месте, где он стоял.

— Что, черт побери, это сейчас было? — спросил Рэндом. 

Я пожал плечами. Ответа у меня не было, да Рэндом и не ожидал услышать его от меня. Он смотрел на Блейза.

— Парень переоценил свои возможности, — поморщившись, неохотно ответил Блейз. — Призвал больше силы, чем смог удержать, вот и результат...

— Он погиб? — спросил Далт, с помощью Ринальдо пытаясь подняться на ноги. Он был ближе всех к юноше, и, похоже, его хорошо приложило взрывом. 

— Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечами Блейз. И посмотрел на меня. — Джулиан, забери, пожалуйста, своего бешеного зверя. Он мне сапоги испортил.

На земле у его ног стояла невесть откуда взявшаяся клетка, а в клетке сидел взъерошенный Вит и пытался прогрызть металлические прутья. Подойдя поближе, я заметил, что клетка начинает поддаваться его усилиям. Еще немного, и он сам сможет оттуда выбраться. Впрочем, проверять на практике, сколько времени это займет, я не собирался. Я открыл дверцу клетки, просунул руку. Вит пробежал по моей ладони и шмыгнул в рукав. Клетка растаяла в воздухе. 

Тем временем Ринальдо довел Далта до ближайшего стула, на который Далт почти упал, и, присев на корточки, внимательно изучал белое пятно на земле. Вот он, заметив что-то, наклонился и поднял с земли какой-то маленький предмет. Прищурившись, я различил в его руках потемневший оплавленный кусок металла, в котором теперь уже было почти невозможно узнать кольцо.

— Так вот куда оно делось, — пробормотал Ринальдо. — А я думал, что потерял его. Хорошо, что мне хватило ума не пытаться использовать его в полную силу. 

— Дай посмотреть, — Рэндом подошел к нему, взял кольцо с его ладони. Покрутил в руках, потом сунул в карман. Обвел всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. 

— Ринальдо, свяжись, пожалуйста, с Вайол. Скажи ей, что все в порядке. Блейз, я, кажется, слышал сигнал тревоги. Проверь, что там. И пошли кого-нибудь прочесать окрестности. Если парень жив и где-то неподалеку, то я хочу об этом знать. Джулиан, помоги ему. Ты знаешь эти места. Я не хочу больше никаких неожиданностей. 

Я пожал плечами и направился к выходу. Блейз догнал меня пару секунд спустя, а чуть позже к нам присоединились Ринальдо и Билл Рот. Мы переглянулись, и, готов поклясться, в глазах каждого из нас промелькнула одна и та же мысль. Рэндом просто-напросто выставил нас всех под надуманными предлогами. После всего произошедшего он не хотел никого слушать. Он хотел поговорить с Далтом один на один.


	34. Chapter 34

После того, как все ушли, в шатре повисла тишина. Тусклый свет масляных ламп разбавляла лишь пригоршня ярких световых пятен на столе передо мной: там, где Рейно прострелил шатер, солнечный свет проникал вовнутрь.

Рейно... 

Думать о нем было горько. А ведь он был прав. В его глазах я был убийцей. Неважно, чья пуля оборвала жизнь моего незадачливого двойника — это было сделано по моему приказу. А значит, я в ответе за то, что произошло. Рейно было за что меня ненавидеть. На его месте я бы тоже ненавидел. Я понимал его как никто другой. Рейно не был моим сыном, он был мною. Таким, каким я был много лет назад. И смотреть на него было все равно, что смотреться в зеркало... Я был ненамного старше его в тот год, когда впервые бросил вызов Амберу. Только я выжил. Хотя, по правде говоря, моей заслуги в этом было немного. Мне просто повезло. Или это Бенедикт все-таки сдержал руку в последний момент...

Тихий шелест шагов за спиной, легкое прикосновение к плечу. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, я и так знал, кто стоит у меня за спиной. Я хотел было стряхнуть его ладонь, но усталость каменной плитой навалилась на плечи. У меня не было сил даже пошевелиться.

Я посмотрел на свои руки и только тогда заметил, что до сих пор машинально сжимаю пистолет, который забрал у Рейно. Мгновение поколебавшись, я протянул его Рэндому рукоятью вперед. Вряд ли он захочет меня пристрелить, а если даже и захочет, я сейчас и сопротивляться особо не стану...

Рэндом взял оружие, щелкнул предохранителем. Отстегнул обойму, передернул затвор, убеждаясь, что ни один патрон не остался в стволе. И только после этого положил разряженный пистолет на стол.

— Мне это не нужно, Далт, — сказал Рэндом, присаживаясь на соседний стул.

Я пожал плечами.

Пару секунд мы молчали, потом Рэндом негромко произнес:  
— Мне жаль, что так все вышло с этим мальчиком. Я не знал.

— Я тоже.

— Ты действительно считал его своим сыном?

— Да. Иначе меня бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Ну хоть что-то хорошее парень все-таки для тебя сделал.

— Это называется «хорошее»?

— Конечно. До сих пор я слышал чертову уйму версий происходящего от всех — от Джулиана, Блейза, Ринальдо, даже Билла... Я слышал всех, и не по одному разу. Всех, кроме тебя. 

— А тебя интересует мое мнение? — удивился я. 

— Да, — твердо ответил Рэндом. 

Я вздохнул. И рассказал ему все, с самого начала. Не думаю, что он услышал от меня что-то действительно новое, что-то, чего он до сих пор не знал. Разве что какие-то мелочи, детали... Большую часть моего рассказа он наверняка уже слышал от Джулиана. 

Когда я закончил, Рэндом долго молчал.

— Ты меня ненавидишь? — внезапно спросил он.

Я пожал плечами. Но он явно ждал более конкретного ответа.

— Тебя как Рэндома или тебя как короля Амбера? — уточнил я.

Его это, кажется, позабавило. 

— А разве есть разница?

— Когда-то мне казалось, что есть. А теперь я уже даже и не знаю. Я не имею ничего против тебя лично, если ты об этом, но...

Я не договорил, позволил несказанным словам повиснуть в воздухе. Но Рэндом и так все понял.

— Оберон давно мертв. Теперь уже бессмысленно пытаться его судить. Я не могу отвечать за его дела.

— Блейз...

— Блейз лишь исполнял тогда его волю. Это мог быть любой из моих братьев. Джулиан, например. Тогда ты бы сейчас ненавидел его?

— Наверное.

— Что ж, по крайней мере это было честно.

Повисла пауза. Потом я все-таки спросил:  
— И что теперь? Что будет с Эрегнором?

Рэндом смерил меня внимательным взглядом, потом, как совсем недавно говорил Джулиан, сказал:  
— А вот это зависит в первую очередь от тебя, Далт.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. 

— Последние события показали, что Ринальдо не контролирует эти земли. И неудивительно: Эрегнор на самом деле никогда не подчинялся ни ему, ни Джасре, ни их предшественникам. Эрегнор подчиняется только тебе. И все эти годы, когда эти земли формально были частью Кашфы, де-факто рука закона Джидраша сюда не дотягивалась. Так?

— Да, — подтвердил я, пока не очень понимая, к чему он клонит. Все, что он говорил, было правдой, и все это знали. На моей памяти всегда было так, но...

— Почему? 

— Потому что исторически это провинция Бегмы, взбунтовавшаяся чуть больше сотни лет назад, о чем обычно здесь предпочитают не вспоминать вслух. Кашфа завоевала Эрегнор в одной из войн с Бегмой, чему немало способствовали местные жители. Против Бегмы в тот период мы были готовы заключить союз с кем угодно. Вот только когда война закончилась, оказалось, что разница между Кашфой и Бегмой на самом деле не так уж велика. 

— Я слышал, — вздохнул Рэндом. — А еще я слышал, что во времена твоей матери Эрегнор претендовал на независимость. 

Я кивнул.

— У меня есть доказательство тому, что Оберон был готов признать Эрегнор как независимое государство, — сказал он, смерил меня пристальным взглядом, и вдруг добавил:  
— Ты не удивлен. Ты знал об этом!

— Да, знал. Но я не думал, что тот договор уцелел. Джасра сказала, что он был уничтожен. Случайно, разумеется. Откуда он у тебя?

— Джулиан нашел в Страже. Похоже, Джасра ввела тебя в заблуждение. А потом Билл Рот нашел копию в наших архивах. Договор настоящий. Он был подписан и оформлен по закону. Но что-то тогда пошло не так, и он так и остался на бумаге. Дила и Оберон так и не смогли договориться, и все осталось, как есть. Но мы можем попытаться это исправить. Если ты докажешь, что я могу тебе доверять.

— Каким образом? Я не очень понимаю, что именно ты предлагаешь. 

— Протекторат. Временный, скажем, лет на десять. Это будет твой испытательный срок. Если в Эрегноре будет тихо, если ты сумеешь обеспечить мир и спокойствие, если мы сможем сотрудничать... То через десять лет мы с тобой вернемся к этому разговору. 

Я задумался.

Это было великодушное предложение. Очень великодушное. И я знал, что Ринальдо не станет возражать. Мне он Эрегнор уступит без колебаний. Да, это действительно могло быть выходом. Лучшим из всех возможных. Но...

— Через год, — наконец, решившись, ответил я.

Хватит оглядываться назад. Пора подумать и о живых. А со своими призраками я уж как-нибудь разберусь сам. 

Рэндом улыбнулся.

— Пять лет, — сказал он. И протянул мне руку. 

Я кивнул и крепко сжал его ладонь.

Пять лет пройдут очень быстро.


	35. Chapter 35

Рэндом и Далт говорили долго. Очень долго. За это время я успел организовать патрули, возглавить один из них и самолично осмотреть окрестности лагеря. Блейз не стал ни помогать мне, ни мешать.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что делать, — сказал он и, сославшись на неотложные дела, куда-то исчез. Разговаривать со мной у него явно желания не было, что, впрочем, было вполне взаимно. Так что я пожал плечами и выкинул мысли о нем из головы. Мне и без того было чем заняться. 

Разумеется, никаких следов Рейно я не нашел. По мне, так все это было напрасной тратой времени. Вряд ли он выжил. А если даже и выжил, во что я лично не очень-то верил, он не вернется. Никогда. 

Закончив с объездом, я послал одного из солдат сообщить Блейзу, что мы так ничего и не нашли, и распустил остальных. А сам отправился искать Моргенштерна. Он должен был быть где-то неподалеку. Далеко уйти он не мог. 

Разумеется, я его нашел. А заодно навестил ребят Далта. Наверняка они обеспокоены, что его нет так долго. Не хватало еще, чтобы они выкинули какой-нибудь фортель в его отсутствие. Я поговорил с Крэйгом, сообщил ему, что Далт в порядке и задерживается, а заодно предупредил его насчет Рейно. На всякий случай. Не знаю, правда, поверил он мне или нет. Взгляд у него был тяжелый, настороженный. Крэйг явно мне не доверял.

Когда я вернулся в лагерь, тени заметно удлинились. Мерцание колдовского купола уже почти погасло и было едва различимым. Заклинание, защищавшее шатер от выстрелов, рассеивалось прямо на глазах. Да и не было в нем уже никакой надобности.

Рэндом, Ринальдо и Далт стояли у откинутого полога, и Рэндом, энергично жестикулируя, что-то им объяснял. Меня они не замечали, а я был слишком далеко, чтобы слышать, о чем они говорят. Ветер доносил лишь обрывки фраз...

Но вот Ринальдо широко улыбнулся, хлопнул Далта по плечу, пожал руку Рэндому. Еще несколько секунд — и Ринальдо и Далт ушли. А Рэндом вздохнул, потер глаза, потом посмотрел прямо на меня. Хотел бы я знать, как давно он меня заметил?

Я подошел к нему.

— Сигарету бы сейчас... И чего-нибудь покрепче, — вполголоса сказал Рэндом. И только тогда я заметил, насколько усталым он выглядит. Принятое решение далось ему нелегко.

— Это совсем несложно организовать. Хочешь, я распоряжусь?

Рэндом махнул рукой.

— Да ладно, обойдусь.

— Они выглядели довольными, — осторожно заметил я. — Значит ли это, что вы пришли к соглашению?

— Ага. Эрегнор переходит под наш протекторат на ближайшие пять лет. Это будет что-то вроде испытательного срока для всех нас.

— Разумно.

— Надеюсь... Джулиан, ты нужен мне здесь. На весь этот срок.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая объяснений.

— Мне нужен надежный человек в Эрегноре, который присмотрит за происходящим и с которым Далт сможет иметь дело. Тебе он вроде как доверяет, хотя провалиться мне на этом месте, если я понимаю, как ты этого добился. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Я невольно улыбнулся.

— Инициатива наказуема, да?

Он рассмеялся.

— А так оно обычно и бывает, ты разве не знал? 

Я покачал головой.

— Так что скажешь? 

— Это, конечно, не Ардены, но... Я не против задержаться здесь на некоторое время. Посмотрим, чему я смогу его научить. Ты ведь этого хочешь, я правильно тебя понял?

Рэндом кивнул.

— Сумеешь его подготовить?

— За пять лет я могу вложить основы государственного управления в голову даже Моргенштерну.

— Не надо! — почти всерьез ужаснулся Рэндом. — Был когда-то в Царстве Теней один правитель, сделавший сенатором своего коня. Поверь мне, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. 

Мы рассмеялись.

— Ты знаешь, где сейчас Блейз и Билл Рот? — пару секунд спустя спросил он.

Я покачал головой.

— Тут где-то должны быть... 

— Ладно. Я сам их найду. Тебе нужно, чтобы Блейз передал тебе дела?

— Нет. Сам разберусь.

— Как знаешь. Боги, я как только подумаю, сколько еще нужно сделать, так и хочется удавиться! Или удавить кого-нибудь!

— А так оно обычно и бывает, ты разве не знал? Не знает сна лишь государь один.

— Ну спасибо!

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Рэндом вздохнул, покачал головой и неспешно зашагал по дорожке, проходящей через весь лагерь. Я долго смотрел ему вслед...

А потом тряхнул головой, прогоняя растерянность. Слишком многое нужно будет сделать. Я чувствовал, что ближайшие пять лет скучать не придется.

 

Я получил это письмо несколько дней спустя, когда все потихоньку начало налаживаться. Ну, насколько в нынешних обстоятельствах это было вообще возможно. Я привел в порядок свои дела и теперь ждал только официального подтверждения полномочий протектора. Оформление подобных документов всегда занимало уйму времени, так что торопиться по большому счету было некуда. Я ждал. И вместе с Далтом исследовал Эрегнор. Я хотел лично посмотреть и оценить состояние, в котором пребывали земли, оказавшиеся под моей ответственностью на ближайшие пять лет. И то, что я видел, глаз отнюдь не радовало. Придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы вернуть этим краям былое процветание... 

Письмо ждало моего возвращения из очередной такой поездки. И гонец, доставивший его из Джидраша, — темноволосый мужчина средних лет в пропыленной одежде — тоже меня ждал. 

— Он сказал, что ему приказано привести ответ, — пояснил солдат, доложивший о его прибытие.

Я кивнул и жестом отпустил его.

Гонец коротко поздоровался и протянул мне письмо. Я взял свиток, покрутил в руках. Птица-феникс на восковой печати смотрела на меня с упреком.

Я сломал печать, развернул свиток, пробежал глазами по ровным строкам с характерным наклоном. И раздраженно скомкал письмо, с трудом подавив желание зашвырнуть его куда-нибудь подальше. 

Проклятье, а ведь я и думать забыл о Ринальдо! Слишком многое произошло, слишком многое изменилось за эти дни. Обстоятельства нашего последнего разговора начисто выпали у меня из памяти, заслоненные другими, куда более важными событиями. И теперь... 

— Вы будете писать ответ? — спросил гонец, невозмутимо наблюдавший за моей реакцией. 

Я сделал глубокий вдох, на миг задержал дыхание. Нельзя так злиться. И уж точно не при посторонних.

— Нет, — как мог спокойно ответил я. — Передайте Его Величеству, что я согласен на его условия.

В конце концов, какой у меня выбор? Я его оскорбил. Вызов был брошен и принят. Рэндому это, конечно, не понравится, но... Это дело чести.

Мне понадобится другой секундант. После всего произошедшего связываться с Блейзом желания у меня не было.

 

Джерард не стал стесняться в выражениях и высказал все, что думал о моих умственных способностях. Ни от кого другого я бы не терпел подобного, но Джерард был одним из немногих, кто мог безнаказанно сказать мне такое в лицо.

— Ты вообще хоть иногда думаешь, что творишь? — под конец своей тирады спросил он. — Если ты его убьешь, Рэндом оторвет тебе голову и будет прав! Ты же сам приложил столько усилий, чтобы разрешить этот кризис, и вот теперь, когда все наконец закончилось, ты... У меня просто нет слов!

Я вздохнул. 

Мне некуда было отступать. Даже если бы я захотел.

— У меня нет выбора, Джерард.

— Есть. Откажись от поединка.

— Не могу.

— Не хочешь!

Я пожал плечами.

— Ты будешь моим секундантом?

Джерард тяжело вздохнул.

— Я ведь не могу тебя переубедить, да? Ты уже все решил!

Я кивнул.

Джерард снова вздохнул.

— Должен же кто-то за тобой присмотреть...

— Спасибо. 

— И все равно я считаю, что ты делаешь глупость. Нашего брата это не вернет.

— Я знаю, Джерард. Я знаю.

 

На рассвете следующего дня мы были в Джидраше. Первые лучи восходящего солнца окрашивали небосвод в розовые тона, скользили по крышам домов, поблескивали на флюгерах. Город еще спал. Легкий западный ветерок приносил запах соли и моря. Порт был всего нескольких кварталах отсюда...

Мы опоздали может минут на пять, не больше. Город сильно изменился за годы, прошедшие со времен моего последнего визита. 

Ринальдо и Далт нас уже ждали.

— Я уже думал, что вы опять не придете, — сказал Ринальдо, завидев нас.

Я хотел было сказать, что насколько мне известно, в прошлый раз у него тоже не было возможности прийти, но лишь пожал плечами. Это было слишком хорошее утро, чтобы пререкаться по пустякам.

Далт коротко объяснил нам правила, потом вместе с Джерардом проверил наши пистолеты, оставив каждому из нас по одному патрону. Все очень просто. Тридцать шагов. Три секунды на выстрел. Стрелять по команде. Если ни один из нас не попадет в противника, то пистолеты перезаряжаются, и все повторяется снова, и так до результата. Но это не понадобится. На такой дистанции я не промахнусь. И Ринальдо тоже не промахнется, внезапно понял я. Победителей в этой дуэли не будет. Неважно, каким будет ее исход — проиграем мы все.

Я украдкой оглянулся по сторонам. Лицо Ринальдо было непроницаемым, Далт выглядел озабоченным, Джерард казался спокойным, но я видел тревогу в его глазах. Он был прав. Как всегда, он был абсолютно прав. Выходить на этот поединок было глупо и безрассудно. Я собирался рисковать не только собственной жизнью, я ставил под удар все, чего мне удалось добиться. Так нельзя... 

Джерард подошел ко мне, протянул мне пистолет. Я коснулся ребристой рукояти... И, приняв наконец решение, отдернул пальцы и повернулся к Ринальдо. Он стоял рядом с Далтом, в нескольких шагах от меня и крутил в руках оружие, давая рукам привыкнуть к его тяжести. 

— Ринальдо, — сказал я. — В этом нет необходимости. Я приношу свои извинения.

Он смерил меня удивленным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. И я продолжил, воспользовавшись этой паузой:  
— Я обвинил тебя безосновательно. У меня не было и не могло быть никаких доказательств. И я не должен был делать того, что сделал. Мне жаль.

Ринальдо продолжал хранить молчание, и на мгновение мне показалось, что он сейчас пошлет меня ко всем чертям, и тогда у меня действительно не останется выбора...

Но нет. Вот он моргнул, потом тихо и будто бы неохотно сказал:  
— Извинения приняты.

И отдал Далту свой пистолет. 

Далт машинально взял в руки оружие, поставил на предохранитель и заткнул за пояс. Смерил нас обоих внимательным взглядом.

— Я правильно понимаю, инцидент исчерпан? — уточнил он.

— Да, — решительно ответил Ринальдо. — Далт, пойдем, у нас куча дел. Джулиан, Джерард, прошу нас извинить. 

Я кивнул, и они ушли. Джерард проводил их взглядом, потом повернулся ко мне. 

— Я не понял, что это сейчас было? — спросил он.

— Хочешь, чтобы я признал вслух, что ты был прав? Хорошо, ты был прав. Ты всегда прав. Доволен?

Он улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, что на тебя сегодня нашло, но да, я доволен. Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько!

Мы помолчали, потом я спросил:  
— Ты не торопишься?

— Нет, а что?

— Если твой флагман не ждут сегодня где-то еще, то у меня есть к тебе дело.

— Какое?

— Я хочу проверить, как высоко мы сможем подняться вверх по течению Лиры.

— Ты с ума сошел? Эта река непригодна для судоходства!

— Ты проверял?

— Нет, но...

— Я сделал кое-какие предварительные замеры. Там достаточно глубоко. Течение сильное, но на самом деле риск не так уж велик. В это время года уровень воды высок, как никогда. Корабль средних размеров должен пройти. 

— Зачем тебе это нужно?

— У Эрегнора нет выхода к морю. Мне придется вести торговлю через Джидраш, платить пошлины за право пользоваться их портом, а потом еще оплачивать перевозку по суше через все королевство. Я не вижу в этом смысла. У меня есть под рукой река, которую можно попытаться использовать. Я хочу проверить, возможно ли это.

— Джулиан, если ты пробьешь днище моего корабля...

— То я сам все починю. Идет?

Джерард вздохнул, потом рассмеялся.

— Ладно, черт с тобой! Давай проверим. Мне и самому интересно, сможем ли мы там пройти.

— Есть только один способ узнать наверняка, — ответил я. — Но, думаю, у нас получится. Вот увидишь.

 

Конец. 

Август, 2013


End file.
